Memorias en papel
by Althea de Leo
Summary: "Mis niños, estas memorias son para ustedes..." Los recuerdos de una mujer que vivió los horrores de la Guerra Santa, sus vivencias en tierras extrañas, sobre aquellos que estuvieron en su vida e historias sobre pasados que no deberán repetirse. Desde su niñez hasta descubrir el motivo por el cual el destino la llevó a tan temprana edad hasta esa sangrienta guerra. TLC semiAU.
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de The Lost Canvas le pertenecen a Shiori Teshirogi y a Masami Kurumada. Yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto._

* * *

 _Prólogo._

" _Aún recuerdo el primer día que todo cambio. Debía tener unos cinco años, casi seis, cuando todo pasó…_ "

Unos golpes en la puerta anunciaron la llegada de una persona a la habitación.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —dijo el hombre.

—Eres mi esposo, claro que puedes pasar—la mujer le sonrió y volvió a poner su vista en el papel donde hace solo unos segundos estaba escribiendo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó el esposo de la joven mujer. Se colocó a un lado de ella y vio que estaba escribiendo algo y apenas llevaba unas pocas líneas.

—Mis memorias… tú sabes, para que algún día puedan ayudar a alguien que lo necesite y tal vez quede de recuerdo para mis hijos.

— _Nuestros_ hijos—dijo el hombre haciendo énfasis en nuestros.

—Sí… nuestros hijos, lo siento—dijo la mujer sobándose las sienes—es solo que…

—No te preocupes, tu solo sigue escribiendo tus memorias—el hombre colocó la mano en la hoja donde estaba escribiendo su esposa—me parece extraordinario que aún recuerdes esos tiempos.

—No podría olvidarlos ni que me arrastraran al mismo Tártaro—ambos rieron felizmente—para mí son cosas que jamás se olvidaran, no importa la edad que tenga.

—Cuando estemos ancianos recordaremos todos esos tiempos juntos—el hombre colocó su mano en el hombro de su esposa—Nuestros nietos verán la gran historia que hay detrás de nuestras arrugas y todo será…

—Y puede que tú se las leas...—el hombre se quedó mirando las hojas del libro. Ella solo miraba hacia el suelo a la vez que acariciaba la mano de su esposo—hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que sea digno de ser leído por ellos y que con ello vean como fue todo.

—Y tú vas a estar ahí conmigo.

—Sí…

— ¿Me lo prometes? —el hombre puso su mano en la barbilla de la mujer, para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos— ¿sí?

—… sí.

El hombre se acercó y depositó un dulce beso en los labios de su mujer. Ambos eran aún muy jóvenes para pensar en el mañana lejano pero ambos sabían también que la paz en sus vidas tampoco duraría para siempre.

— ¿Te veré para cenar?

—Sí, estaré ahí a la hora—la mujer sonrió a su esposo y colocó su mano en el vientre—perdón, estaremos ahí a la hora.

—Eso espero—el hombre se arrodillo a la altura del vientre de su mujer, que seguía sentada en la silla, y le dio un beso al pequeño bulto—nos veremos pronto.

—Adiós papá—el esposo soltó una risita entre dientes al escuchar a su mujer imitar una voz infantil—nos vemos.

—Nos vemos al rato.

Al cerrarse la puerta del cuarto la mujer no aguantó más y dejó salir lo que estuvo aguantando desde que su esposo habló sobre leerles sus memorias a sus nietos. Por alguna razón eso le causó una gran impresión.

Sus lágrimas salían solas mientras acariciaba su vientre con amor. Ella sabía que lo que todos ellos habían pasado no había sido fácil y recordarlo era doloroso, momentos que sin duda no podía olvidar y ni quería olvidarlos.

Por alguna razón ella sentía que nada de lo que tenía lo merecía, jamás lo sintió así.

—Y después de tanto tiempo aún sigo con estos pensamientos tan ambiguos—la mujer respiró profundamente y soltó el aire despacio mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo blanco que tenía bordada las letras _"CS"—_ ya han pasado mucho años…

La mujer caminó hacia el balcón de su habitación, necesitaba tomar aire fresco y también relajarse un poco. La brisa hacia ondear su larga y oscura melena ondulada. Las emociones fuertes no le hacían bien a ella o a su bebé.

—Mamá lo siente—dijo acariciando su pequeña barriga—no mas emociones fuertes.

La mujer miraba la inmensidad del lugar, era como siempre lo recordaba, casi nada había cambiado en todos esos años.

—Será mejor que vaya a seguir escribiendo antes de que se me olvide todo.

A paso lento volvió a sentarse en su escritorio, mojó la pluma en tinta y se quedó viendo lo que acababa de escribir.

— ¿Dónde me quede? " _Debía tener unos cinco años cuando todo pasó… "_

" _Era un día común y corriente en la hacienda de mi abuelo, yo solía jugar con los hijos de nuestros trabajadores, todos eran muy amables conmigo y yo lo era con ellos. Fue esa mañana de Marzo que todo cambio en mi hogar._

 _Eso es parte de lo que recuerdo y de donde comienzan estas memorias. Otra cosa que recordaba era mi verdadero nombre, con el que mi madre me bautizó, Laura. La pequeña Lauri, así era como me llamaba mi nana. Recordaba a mi madre… Celeste, recuerdo que la amaba, también recuerdo cuando mi madre me enseñaba a rezar el "Padre nuestro" y como siempre lo rezaba antes de ir a dormir para practicarlo y que no se me olvidara, hoy en día ya lo he olvido casi todo…_

 _Recuerdo que mi madre tenía un hermoso cabello ondulado oscuro como el ébano, como yo, y una piel tan tersa como la seda, de tonalidad clara pero tostada por el hermoso sol de esas tierras indomables donde vivíamos y unos ojos tan azules como el cielo. Todos decían que yo era idéntica, pero que tenía los ojos de mi padre, color miel con una chispa de alegría en ellos._

 _Solo recuerdo lo superficial… de resto casi todo se ha ido de mi memoria._

 _De mi padre no sé nada, solo sé que mi nana una vez me dijo que solo estuvo con mi madre para pasar un buen rato y de que de ahí salí yo, el color de mis ojos fue lo único que me dejó._

 _No es una bonita anécdota sobre mi padre pero jamás lo necesite, tenía al mejor abuelo del mundo, Alonso. El hombre mas dulce y leal que jamás conocí._

 _Él me crió como si fuera mi padre y me enseñó muchas cosas. Siempre me hablaba de tierras lejanas y llenas de aventuras donde guerreros que luchaban por los dioses se sacrificaban por la paz del mundo, historias que yo no entendía a fondo pero que eran tan magnificas que me hacían soñar con ir. Esas historias siempre me hacían perder el sueño pero, a pesar de mi corta edad, siempre estuve resignada a que jamás iría a esas tierras llenas de magia"_

La mujer se detuvo unos segundos. Cerró sus ojos y se puso a recordar los sucesos de su pasado.

" _Mi madre murió de vomito negro, hasta donde tengo entendido, era una enfermedad muy común en aquellos año y por los lugares donde vivía. Mi abuelo me dijo que un hombre vendría a curar a mi madre pero ella jamás se recuperó. Que él venía de tierras lejanas con medicina que no teníamos ni conocíamos._

 _Recuerdo a muy pocas personas de aquel entonces, todas ellas eran como sombras ante mis inocentes ojos, pero a ese hombre jamás lo olvidaría. Él tenía algo distinto, lo pude sentir la primera vez que lo vi._

 _Mi madre solía decir que yo era muy perceptible, que eso y mi curiosidad me llevarían a lugares asombrosos… y así fue… pero el precio que todos tuvimos que pagar fue más grande de lo que pensamos"_

* * *

 _Holiiiiiiis! he aquí una historia nueva :D en realidad espero que este sea uno de mis trabajos más serios y espero que sea del agrado de varias. Cualquier pregunta ya saben que siempre estoy aqui pra responder._

 _Sin mas que decir por ahora les mando un saludos a mis complices que amodoro demasiado y que son las que me ayudan con esto._

 _Ya saben, dejen review si les gustó y si quieren saber mas._

 _Besos estilo Kardia para todas y abrazos estilo Manigoldo para todas._

 _Althea de Leo._


	2. Capítulo 1

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de The Lost Canvas le pertenecen a Shiori Teshirogi y a Masami Kurumada. Yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto._

* * *

 _Capítulo 1_

 _Lo_ _inesperado._

La mujer mojó nuevamente la pluma en la tinta.

" _Mis niños, estas memorias son para ustedes, para que entiendan mejor la historia de nuestra familia, para que sepan cómo fue que llegue aquí desde tan lejos y como conocí a su padre y todas las circunstancias que llevaron a más de uno a seguir caminos que no eran los más indicados._

 _Comenzando con contarles sobre su abuela, Celeste, su bisabuelo Alonso y su bisabuela Honor._

 _Esta historia comienza donde debería… comienza con…"_

* * *

—Laura, Laura—una mujer de largos cabellos rizados estaba parada en la entrada del jardín de la casa—ven hija, es hora de comer.

— ¡Ahí voy madre! —la pequeña de cinco años se levantó del suelo y se limpió el vestido que estaba sucio de tierra—lo siento madre, pero es que la Sra. Gallina estaba corriendo mucho y me caí en la tierra y… —la mujer se acercó a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Descuida, dile a Honor que de un buen baño para luego comer—la niña abrazó a su madre hasta donde su estatura la dejaba.

—Sí mami.

Laura soltó a su madre y se fue corriendo al cuarto de la mujer a quien ella llamaba "Nana", la señora que cuidaba de ella desde el día en que nació. La señora Honor era una mujer de unos 60 y tantos años de edad, tez morena y ojos llenos de amor y gratitud para todos aquellos que habitaban en la hacienda.

—Nana, nana…

— ¡Dios santo, Laura! Estas toda sucia mi niña—la pequeña rió al ver a su nana hacer caras cómicas—vamos, debemos estar listas para la cena.

Laura le gustaba que Honor la ayudara a bañarse, era divertido cuando de la nada comenzaba una pequeña guerra de agua con su nana.

La casa era un poco grande comparada al enorme terreno que pertenecía a su abuelo, unas cuantas hectáreas donde cultivaban todo tipo de vegetales y criaban animales. No eran los más grandes comerciantes ni agricultores por esas zonas pero les ayudaba a mantener a todos ahí y los mismos trabajadores eran fieles a la familia.

—Listo, esta vez por favor Laura, no te vayas a manchar toda y te sientes como toda una damita—Honor le peinaba la corta melena con cuidado y le colocaba una cinta blanca para adornar su cabello.

—Sí nana.

—Listo, ve que deben estar esperándote para ir a comer—Honor se levantó de la cama de la pequeña y se limpió la frente con el delantal blanco que cargaba amarrado a su cintura.

—Bendición nana—dijo la pequeña juntando sus manos frente a la señora.

—Dios te bendice mi niña.

Eran una familia muy normal, trabajadora y honrada. La tierra era buena con ellos y la vida de todos era prospera en cada temporada… pero no todo siempre podía ser felicidad.

* * *

" _Fue una mañana de Marzo que nos fuimos de picnic a una de las partes lejanas de las tierras de mi abuelo, todo iba bien hasta que…"_

* * *

Era un día soleado y Celeste había querido ir a hacer un picnic debajo de un enorme árbol que se encontraba en un pequeña colina un poco lejos de su casa pero muy hermoso para pasar una tarde en familia, era su lugar favorito en todo el terreno. Su padre, Alonso, también iba con ellas en otro caballo.

Alonso era un hombre de alta estatura, piel bronceada, un poco musculoso debido al trabajo y esfuerzo que le dedicaba al campo, ojos azules y cabello negro como el de su hija y nieta. No tenia apariencia de un abuelo común, tenía 53 años exactamente, si no fueran por unas pocas canas cualquiera diría que era más joven de lo que parecía.

Laura iba en caballo junto a su madre mientras Honor iba en carreta junto al resto de cosas. Para Celeste, la amable mujer también había sido una madre, la que no pudo conocer ya que murió cuando ella apenas tenía 3 años así que no recordaba mucho de ella.

—Aquí es—Celeste se detuvo y bajó primero para luego bajar a su hija—ve, mira el lugar pero no te pierdas, cuando te llamemos a comer te vienes corriendo—dijo con emoción a su hija, la niña era muy activa y le gustaba correr mucho.

—Sí mami—la niña recibió un beso de su madre y salió corriendo a buscar aventuras o eso era lo que su mente de niña creía.

Laura corrió y corrió hasta campo abierto, llevaba su muñeca en mano y al llegar a un lugar donde se sintió satisfecha comenzó a dar vueltas con ella. Mientras, su madre y su nana organizaban todo, su abuelo la miraba desde la colina, le gustaba mucho verla jugar.

— ¿Por qué la dejaste irse tan lejos?

—Estará bien, padre—dijo la joven con una sonrisa—sé que es una niña pero no la puedo tener todo el tiempo a mi lado, tiene que crecer.

—Sí, cuando cumpla los quince será momento de que este casada y con un buen hombre—dijo Alonso mientras prendía su pipa—me pregunto si nuestra querida Honor habrá cocinado lo que tanto me gusta.

—Señor Santana, usted sabe que desde que nació la pequeña Lauri yo solo vivo por ella—los tres rieron, la mujer tenía razón, se la pasaba más tiempo cuidando a la pequeña que atendiendo bien sus deberes en la casa y esto no molestaba a Alonso.

Celeste veía con felicidad la escena de ambos adultos debatiéndose si en verdad Honor había cocinado lo que a su padre le gustaba, sin mencionar que estuvieron un buen rato con el mismo tema.

—Creo que será mejor que llame a Laura, no queremos regresar tarde a casa y menos si ustedes dos siguen con su pequeña discusión sobre comida—Celeste se levantó del mantel que habían puesto en el suelo y fue colina abajo, al levantarse sintió un pequeño mareo—no debe ser nada… ¡Laura! —la niña desde lejos volteó a ver a su madre—¡Ven, ya es hora de comer!

La pequeña salió corriendo al ver que su madre también lo hizo, como si la retara a una competencia. Celeste se detuvo hasta que su hija la pasó para que llegara de primero.

— ¡Gané! ¡Gané!

—Sí mi vida, ganaste—Honor sentó a la niña al lado de su madre.

—Abuelito, cuéntame un poco más sobre los hombres que podian destruir las estrellas con sus puños—dijo la niña abrazando a su muñeca.

—Papá te dije que no le siguieras contando eso a la niña—dijo Celeste reclamándole a su padre.

—No tiene nada de malo—Alonso guardó su pipa y se acercó a su nieta— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Muchas cosas.

—Muchas cosas son… muchas cosas—la niña rió— ¿debe de haber algo que quieras saber?

—Cuéntame sobre la última batalla—dijo Laura con emoción. Celeste se apoyó en el árbol y Honor solo observaba todo desde su lugar.

—Bien, la última batalla… la última batalla la ganó Athena—a la niña le brillaron los ojos—pero hubo sacrificios en esa batalla, casi todos los caballeros fueron aniquilados por el ejercito del dios Hades. Cuando creyeron que habían logrado ganar sucedió algo que le dio un giro inesperado a toda la batalla, mi niña…

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, abuelo?

—Los dioses gemelos…

—Papá, cada vez que le cuentas algo siempre hay mas personajes de los que dudo que Laura recuerde y le llenas la cabeza con historias increíbles y sin sentido, ¿Quién en este mundo puede destruir una estrella?—dijo Celeste mirando a su padre con reproche. La joven se tocó la cabeza arrugó el ceño con molestia—sabes, es mejor que dejes la historia hasta ahí.

—Pero hija… —Alonso ve como su hija dobla las rodillas y cae al suelo— ¿Celeste…? —Alonso logró llegar a tiempo para atrapar a su hija antes de que tocara el suelo.

— ¿Le sucede algo señorita? —Honor se acercó a Celeste y le tocó la frente—está caliente, tiene un poco de fiebre.

—Sí, me duele la cabeza—Laura se acercó un poco a su madre—será mejor que regresemos a casa, no me siento muy bien.

— ¿Estás bien, mamá? —Laura se acercó a su madre y le tocó la mejilla con su pequeña mano.

—Sí, no te preocupes debe ser porque aún no he comido nada—dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro para no preocupar a su hija—vamos, es hora de irnos y comemos en la casa.

—Sí… —Alonso tomó en brazos a su hija y la llevó hasta la carreta.

El camino a casa fue lento ya que Celeste no podia montar a caballo y tuvo que irse en la carreta con su hija y Honor, mientras su padre llevaba su caballo.

En la mente de Laura solo estaba el pensamiento de que su madre solo estaba cansada, ella al igual que su abuelo trabajaba en el campo junto a algunos de sus trabajadores. Había días que el sol podía ser muy fuerte por esas zonas y que podía ser eso, según su nana.

Al llegar a la casa y con ayuda de uno de los trabajadores, lograron llevar a Celeste a su habitación. Ya para la noche la fiebre había aumentado y hacían lo que podian para ayudarla pero nada funcionaba.

Los siguientes días su condición no mejoro mucho.

—Nana…

— ¿Sí, mi niña? —dijo la mujer mientras cocinaba y la pequeña la acompañaba en la cocina.

— ¿Qué tiene mamá? No hemos podido jugar en varios días—dijo la niña con tristeza mientras jugaba ella sola con su muñeca de trapo hecha por Honor.

—… no te preocupes, ella estará bien solo necesita descansar—la niña no estaba muy convencida ya de las palabras de los adultos—le estoy haciendo esta sopa, mi madre siempre me la hacía cuando yo era pequeña y me enfermaba.

— ¿Y con eso se va a recuperar mamá? —la mujer sabía que no solo con eso se recuperaría pero no quería dañar la ilusión de su pequeña.

—Sí y ya verás que cuando llegue el doctor mañana le dará una medicina para que se recupere—Honor le acarició los oscuros rizos a la niña.

—Que bien que mamá va a estar bien despues de tu sopa mágica.

—Sí…

Entretanto, Alonso estaba en la habitación de su hija junto a ella. Al lado de su cama estaba una taza con agua y un trapo húmedo con el que se intentaba bajar la fiebre desde la noche anterior.

—Papá…

—No hables hija, tienes que descansar—Alonso tomó la mano de su hija en las suyas mientras las acariciaba— ¿Cómo fue que pasó esto?

—No hay que culpar a nadie… —Celeste tosió con fuerzas mientras su padre la miraba con angustia al no poder hacer nada por ella—son cosas de la vida, si me toca irme a lado de mamá…

—No digas eso, Laura te necesita.

—Lo sé y créeme que daría lo que fuese por abrazarla en estos momentos.

—Descansa—Celeste asintió con la cabeza lentamente—mañana viene alguien que puede ayudarte.

— ¿Quién?

—Un conocido mío, de cuando viajaba en los barcos al nuevo mundo.

—Eso fue hace mucho—ambos rieron por primera vez en días— ¿me puedes pasar la palangana? Tengo ganas de vomitar—el hombre le pasó el objeto y la mujer en menos de diez segundos ya estaba echando todo dentro del contenedor.

—Celeste… ¿Qué es eso?

Al ver el contenido dentro de la palangana ambos observaron que era negro. Tan negro como la misma noche.

—Sangre…

—Descuida, lograremos hacer algo, te lo prometo.

Esa noche a la pequeña Laura no se le permitió ir a ver a su madre. Preferían que no viera en las condiciones en la que estaba.

Laura a pesar de su edad era una niña un poco más madura de lo que debía a su edad, debía ser por el tipo de crianza que le tenían en su hogar. El ser una señorita fina y agraciada desde tan temprana edad le podría abrir oportunidades en un futuro, o eso es lo que siempre le decían.

A pesar de todo ella seguía siendo un pequeña de cinco años que necesitaba a su madre.

Al día siguiente las cosas no mejoraron mucho tampoco. La piel de Celeste estaba empezando a tomar un color amarillento, había vomitado mucho y la fiebre no bajaba de ninguna manera.

—Es lo que me temía—dijo Alonso a Honor lejos del cuarto de su hija y lejos de su nieta—Vomito negro.

—Dios mío—Honor se tapó la boca con la mano para evitar que se escucharan sus lamentos— ¿Qué podemos hacer, señor?

—Dejar que Laura disfrute a su madre el tiempo que le queda…—el decir eso palabras fue tan duro para Alonso que no aguantó echarse a llorar junto a su fiel sirviente, que más que eso, era su más fiel amiga.

— ¿Y el doctor?

—Hoy llega mi amigo, veremos que puede hacer… aún hay esperanzas.

Cerca del mediodía Honor había bañado y vestido a Laura para que tomara su almuerzo junto a su madre. Lo que iba de día Celeste no había vomitado ni una vez.

— ¿Cómo te sientes mamá? —dijo la pequeña sentándose a su lado en la cama.

—Estoy un poco cansada, me duelen los dedos de la mano pero poco a poco me estoy recuperando—quería ser positiva en todo para que su hija no viera lo que en verdad pasaba.

—Me alegro mucho mamá—dijo la niña riendo—hoy fui a jugar cerca de los caballos y ¿adivina que encontré en un árbol?

—No puedo imaginarme nada en estos momentos, ¿Qué encontraste, mi cielo?

—El nido de una lagartija, tenía tres huevitos muy pequeños—dijo la niña mostrándole tres dedos de su pequeña mano.

—Eres muy curiosa—Celeste levantó su brazo para acariciarle los cabellos a su hija—sabes, eres una niña muy especial y no lo digo porque seas mi hija sino porque en verdad lo eres. Tu curiosidad te va a llevar a lugares que jamás imaginarias, puede que te lleven a esas tierras lejanas de las que siempre te cuenta tu abuelo, si te lo propones claro está.

— ¿Y tu iras conmigo?

—No lo creo, puede que para ese entonces tu estés casada y con hijos, que vayas con tu esposo y yo me quede aquí con tu abuelo y con Honor cuidando todo mientras tu tienes tus aventuras.

—Yo no quiero casarme, quiero ser como tú mamá—Celeste se mordió el labio con temor—quiero tener una hija y que seamos solo ella y yo.

—Eso no está bien mi cielo, es normal que en ese cuadro familiar siempre este un padre que se ocupe de la familia—la niña la miró sin entender—por desgracia tu padre murió antes de tenerte pero estoy segura que él te hubiera amado.

— ¿Eso crees?

—Sí, estoy segura—Celeste sabía que no era verdad pero Laura era solo una niña para saber la verdad. En eso sienten que toca la puerta—adelante.

—Celeste… ya llegó mi amigo, él te va a revisar—detrás de Alonso había una figura alta, traía una capa color marrón cenizo y una capucha que le tapaba la cabeza. Al entrar a la habitación se pudo notar más lo alto que era y que solo traía un morral de cuero negro.

—Buenas tardes—el hombre retiró la capucha dejando ver unos cabellos castaños muy claros, cortos y unos ojos azules—hola pequeña, ¿Cómo te llamas? —el misterioso hombre se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de Laura.

—Laura, ¿y usted? —Celeste aguantó la risa al ver el atrevimiento de su hija con el desconocido.

—Una niña sin vergüenza alguna y un alma pura—dijo el hombre sonriéndole con confianza—yo me llamo Ilias y soy un conocido de tu abuelo.

—Mucho gusto—dijo Laura con educación— ¿usted va a curar a mamá?

—Hare lo mejor que pueda para ayudar a tu madre.

—Ven Laura, vamos a comer mientras el señor Ilias revisa a tu madre—la niña se bajó de la cama y se fue directamente con su nana. Alonso le dio una última mirada a su hija y salió detrás de las otras dos mujeres.

Al cerrarse la puerta todo quedó en silencio dentro de la habitación. Ilias dio media vuelta y se quedó mirando el cuerpo delgado y frágil de Celeste.

—Creo que vino tarde o vino para nada, señor Ilias—dijo Celeste mirando al apuesto hombre—lamento que mi padre lo hiciera venir.

—No diga eso, siempre hay esperanza.

—Sí, es cierto pero yo creo que mi tiempo en la tierra ya estaba decidido desde hace mucho—la mujer apretó el pañuelo blanco con fuerza. Ilias se dio cuenta de que el pequeño trapo tenía unas pocas manchas rojas—usted es el que sabrá que hacer.

—No se preocupe, hare lo que esté en mis manos—Ilias acarició el cabello de la mujer y ella le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina esperando a que Ilias saliera y les trajera buenas noticias. Alonso estaba rezando, Honor se encontraba cocinando, entretanto, Laura se encontraba jugando con su muñeca.

Luego del almuerzo Ilias salió de la habitación con una expresión en su rostro que no daba buena espina.

—Señor Ilias—el aludido fue sacado de su mundo por la voz de la pequeña— ¿Cómo esta mamá?

—Me dijo que quería hablar contigo, ve con ella que te está esperando en el cuarto—Ilias puso su mejor sonrisa y le acarició el cabello a Laura al verla sonreír tan hermosamente—anda.

—Sí—la niña salió corriendo al cuarto de su madre dejando a los otros tres adultos solos en la cocina.

—Se sincero conmigo Ilias—el aludido volteó—solo… dime la verdad, por favor.

—… Lo siento mucho, Alonso—el anciano empezó a hipar—la enfermedad ya estaba muy avanzada. Algunos de sus órganos ya están dañados, tanto que ni yo pude hacer nada.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? —Ilias tragó grueso, no podía mirar a los ojos a su amigo—Ilias…

—Puede que mañana o dos días máximos, al parecer llevaba más tiempo enferma solo que no se había manifestado así de fuerte, las personas con este enfermedad que se encuentran en el estado en que esta tu hija no… lo siento—Honor dejó salir sus lágrimas con desespero. Era sentir que un hijo se le iba, ella había criado a Celeste desde los cuatro años.

—No… hiciste lo que pudiste, más bien soy yo el que debe sentir pena porque te hice venir. Un viaje tan largo y alejándote de tus deberes.

—Tu sabes que con eso no hay problema, además este lugar es hermoso—dijo a su amigo—me quedaré hasta que todo pase para ayudarlos en lo que necesiten.

—Gracias…

—No hay de que, voy a estar afuera meditando un rato—Alonso asintió.

—Mi casa es tu casa—dijo Alonso guiando a Ilias hacia el jardín.

Dentro del cuarto no pasaba mucho, Laura veía a su madre respirar poco a poco. En su mente de infante aún estaba la idea de que mañana estaría bien y que podrían ir la misma colina a hacer otro picnic.

—Laura…

— ¿Sí, mamá?

— ¿Quieres dormir con mamá hoy en la noche?

—Sí mamá, me gustaría mucho—dijo la niña mientras jugaba con su muñeca.

—Gracias…

En la noche Ilias ocupaba el cuarto de huéspedes, justo al frente del cuarto de Celeste. Quería estar vigilando a Celeste por la noche, no era necesario estar dentro de su cuarto para vigilarla, ahí donde estaba era perfecto. El único problema era la niña, no sabía qué hacer si la madre llegaba a morir estando la niña en la habitación.

Dentro de la habitación Laura tenia puesta su bata blanca y su cabello recogido, lista para ir a dormir.

—Mami ¿mañana podemos ir a jugar?

—Si me siento mejor para mañana entonces si—dijo Celeste desde su cama— ¿quieres que te cante algo para que duermas?

—Sí por favor—la niña subió a la cama con emoción y se acostó a un costado de su madre, ambas miraban hacia el techo como si contemplaran las estrellas. Laura se acurrucó a un costado de su madre y con su muñeca en brazos.

— _Buenas noches mi ángel, es hora de cerrar tus ojos_ _y guardar las preguntas para otro día_ _._ _Creo que sé porque me preguntas,_ _creo que sabes lo que te he intentado decir_ _._ _Te prometí que no te dejaría y_ _tu deberías saberlo siempre_ _,_ _donde vayas no importa donde estés_ _yo nunca estaré lejos_ —Celeste acariciaba la mejilla de su hija a la vez que iba cantando.

* * *

— _Buenas noches mi ángel, es hora de soñar_ _y soñar como será de maravillosa tu vida_ _._ _Algún día tu niño debería llorar, y si tú cantas esta canción de cuna_ _después en tu corazón… siempre habrá una parte de mí._

La mujer dejó de escribir unos segundos ya que sus lágrimas podrían manchar las hojas y caerle a lo que acababa de escribir.

En verdad habían pasado años; al escribir esas letras se dio cuenta de ello, que los años habían pasado rápido pero que aun así no había olvidado la canción que su madre le cantaba para dormir.

— ¿Lorian? —un hombre se asomó por la puerta de la habitación— ¿sucede algo? Ya es hora de cenar, te estábamos esperando.

—No querido, es solo que recupere unos recuerdos valiosos que pensé se habían extraviado para siempre—el hombre se acercó a su mujer y le dio un beso en el cabello.

— ¿Estás segura de hacer esto? Al parecer te esta lastimando mucho—la mujer negó con la cabeza.

—No, quiero hacerlo, desde un principio yo sabía que esto iba a ser así—Lorian acariciaba la mano de su esposo a la vez que miraba la hoja donde había escrito la canción de cuna— ¿Puedes decirle a Juno que me suba la comida? No tengo ganas de bajar hoy.

—Como tú quieras—el hombre le dio un beso en la mano a su esposa y se retiró de la habitación rápidamente.

—Lo siento…

Lorian tomó la pluma nuevamente y se acomodó en su silla para retomar la escritura.

" _Es increíble mis niños como pasan los años, tómense a ustedes mismo de ejemplo, un día eran unos bebés muy tiernos y desordenados. Para cuando lean esto de seguro serán unos adultos con hijos y familia._

 _Retomando la historia, mi madre murió al día siguiente cuando yo estaba jugando en el jardín…_

* * *

— ¡Mamá! —Laura corrió al cuarto de su madre al ver a más de un trabajador correr hacia la casa— ¡Mami!

— ¡Señorita espere! —una de las sirvientas de la casa trató de detenerla pero la niña era muy rápida.

A medida que se acercaba al cuarto de madre más gente había. Al llegar despues de empujar a varios por las piernas logró ver la escena más traumante de su corta vida.

—Mami…

Alonso estaba en el suelo llorando con la mano de su hija entre las de él. Honor estaba en una esquina llorando sin consuelo alguno. Ilias estaba a un lado de Celeste, acariciando los largos cabellos y mirando el suelo.

— ¿Abuelito? —Alonso volteó a ver a su nieta con la cara llena de lagrimas—Mamá…

Ahí estaba su madre, ahora sumida en el sueño eterno. Su piel ya no era ni blanca ni tostada, era amarillenta, de su nariz brotaron dos hilos de sangre al igual que desde su boca. Sus labios gruesos y carnosos ahora estaban rotos y secos, sus facciones delicadas ahora la hacían ver como un cadáver de lo mucho que había vomitado.

Ilias sabía que la niña no debía ver esa escena y ninguno de los dos abuelos podía encargarse de ella en esos momentos.

—Ven aquí pequeña—Ilias se levantó de la cama, tomó a Laura en sus brazos y la llevó para afuera nuevamente.

Ya en el jardín Ilias soltó a la niña y la hizo sentarse en la tierra, frente a frente.

— ¿No vas a llorar? —la niña negó lentamente— ¿por qué?

—Siento que mis lágrimas no salen, ¿significa eso que yo no quería a mamá? —Ilias le sonrió a la niña y negó con la cabeza—y… ¿Por qué no puedo llorar?

—Dime una cosa, ¿tú sientes que tu madre te dejó? —la niña no entendió bien la pregunta y eso lo pudo notar Ilias al ver su cara de confusión—me refiero a que si en verdad sientes que tu madre no murió—eran palabras crudas para una niña pequeña pero al parecer con estas entendió mejor a que se refería el hombre.

—No, pero aún así no me va a abrazar mas nunca ni me dará mi beso de buenas noches o me cantara para dormirme—Laura estaba haciendo un puchero tierno.

—Tienes razón, pero ¿sabes por qué sientes que tu madre no se fue? —la niña negó con la cabeza—porque los que nos aman jamás se van de nuestro lado. Sus cuerpos estarán vacios pero sus almas siempre están protegiendo a sus seres amados. En cada paso que des en la vida tu madre te estará cuidando.

— ¿En verdad? —la niña había dejado salir unas pocas lagrimas— ¿Mamá siempre me va a cuidar?

—Siempre. Te juro que ella jamás se va a ir de tu lado ni te va a dejar sola.

Ilias extendió sus brazos para que la niña llorara con más libertad. Laura saltó sobre él y empezó a llorar en el pecho de Ilias. La pobre niña agarraba la camisa de Ilias con fuerza mientras lloraba con fuerza.

—La voy a extrañar mucho… —dijo entre gimoteos.

—Te entiendo pequeña pero ahora tu abuelo y tu nana te necesitan—la niña levantó la mirada hacia Ilias—debes ser fuerte por ellos.

—Sí, seré fuerte por ellos.

Ese mismo día más tarde se llevó a cabo el funeral de Celeste. Decidieron darle santo sepulcro en su lugar favorito, en la colina donde habían hecho su último picnic en familia.

Todos lloraban la desaparición física de la amable mujer. Su padre se mantuvo firme y serio casi todo el funeral, a veces soltaba una que otra lágrima. Honor tenía a Laura tomada de la mano mientras lloraba en silencio. Ilias miraba todo desde una distancia prudente, no era primera vez que estaba en un entierro pero el ver a esa enorme familia destrozada hizo que se le ablandara el corazón y derramar algunas lágrimas con ellos en señal de solidaridad.

Al pasar los días Ilias había decidió quedarse un poco más, al menos hasta que la pequeña cumpliera años, lo cual era muy pronto. Necesitaban ayuda y ya que estaba ahí no le vio nada de malo en quedarse un poco más.

— ¿Qué planean hacerle de cumpleaños a Laura? —preguntó Ilias en la cocina junto a Honor.

—Supongo que nada, señor…

—Llámeme Ilias, por favor—dijo antes de tomar su vaso de leche.

—Ilias… la muerte de su madre fue hace ya diez días pero aun así no creo que el señor Alonso tenga humor de hacer algún festín para Laura.

—Sería buena idea hacerle algo, despues de todo, es lo que su madre hubiera querido.

—Tienes razón—una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro pensando que en verdad eso es lo que Celeste hubiera querido—es lo que ella hubiera querido.

—Voy a ver donde está—Ilias se levantó de la mesa y llevó su plato hasta el fregadero—muy buena comida, señora Honor.

—Llámeme Honor, jovencito—Ilias asintió con una sonrisa y salió de la casa rumbo al jardín donde estaba la niña jugando con unas gallinas.

— ¡Laura! —la niña volteó y al ver que era Ilias salió corriendo hacia él.

Que más que decir que en ese corto tiempo la niña había encontrado una gran ayuda en ese misterioso hombre.

—Escuche un rumor de que pronto era tu cumpleaños.

—Sí, pero no creo que el abuelo quiera hacer una fiesta para mí—dijo la niña inocentemente.

—Descuida, el luto no puede durar para siempre—Ilias se sentó en el suelo y golpeó en el piso para que la pequeña se sentara a su lado—yo si tengo un regalo para ti.

—Pero mi cumpleaños es en dos días—dijo la pequeña— ¿Qué es luto?

—… Luego hablaremos de eso. Quiero dártelo hoy porque no sé si me iré el días de tu cumpleaños—Laura puso cara triste al oír esa noticia—… está bien, intentare quedarme pero solo un día más. Ahora tu regalo—Ilias se cruzo de piernas y se puso en forma de meditación.

— ¿Dónde está?

—Aquí esta—dijo Ilias pero la niña aun no veía nada—no es algo material, es algo que puede que en un futuro lo uses.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Te voy a enseñar a escuchar el viento, a la tierra, a cada árbol que hay aquí—la niña abrió los ojos con sorpresa—a que seas una con la naturaleza que te rodea.

* * *

" _Y déjenme decirles que era muy mala en aquellos tiempo. Ilias trató de hacer lo mejor posible pero yo aún era muy pequeña para entender todo lo que él me decía. Yo estaba sorprendida por varias razones y era de esperarse. En aquel entonces yo ignoraba muchas cosas, como buena niña que era, y no sabía que mi vida iba a cambiar tan bruscamente de la noche a la mañana"._

 _ **Continuara.**_

* * *

 _ **Holiiiiis! ya sé que es muy tarde para actualizar pero por alguna razon aqui estoy actualizando a la una de la mañana :p**_

 ** _Aqui les dejo el primer capi de esta historia, espero que les guste y a ver si con el prmer capi se animan a dejar comenatario. Mando un saludo especial a mi niña que siempre comenta, no les de pena y haga como ella hahhahaha_**

 ** _Me despido y que pasen una linda noche._**

 ** _Ps: La cancion se llama Goodnight My Angel y me encanta la version del grupo Celtic Woman._**


	3. Capítulo 2

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de The Lost Canvas le pertenecen a Shiori Teshirogi y a Masami Kurumada. Yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto._

* * *

 _Capítulo 2_

 _Tierras lejanas_

" _En los días antes de mi cumpleaños, Ilias intentó hacerme escuchar al viento y lo único que logró fue que me diera dolor de cabeza. Pero hoy por hoy mis niños, nunca encontré ninguna forma de mostrarle agradecimiento por haberme enseñado a ser uno con la naturaleza y a escuchar al viento…"_

Unos golpes volvieron a interrumpir los pensamientos de Lorian. Desde hace mucho que había aprendido a ser paciente con las personas y más aún cuando era interrumpida en algo importante. Lecciones de vida.

—Adelante.

Detrás de la puerta había una chica de estatura promedio, vestida con ropajes griegos de seda de la mejor calidad de color blanco, con el cabello pelirrojo y adornado con algunas piezas de oro. La joven entró con pena a la habitación de la mujer y una bandeja de plata.

—Pasa, Juno—dijo Lorian con una sonrisa—no te voy a morder.

—Lamento interrumpirla pero el señor me dijo que le trajera su cena—la joven dejó la bandeja de plata en la mesa al lado de la cama— ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? Lamento si no pude venir en todo el día pero…

—No tienes que excusarte Juno, entiendo perfectamente—Lorian le sonrió para demostrarle que estaba bien—el bebé y yo hemos estado bien en todo el día así que dile a mi esposo que no se preocupe más porque en verdad estamos bien—la chica rió.

—Usted sabe como es el señor con usted, se preocupa y mucho.

—Dile que no lo haga, yo estoy bien. Ya puedes retirarte—la joven asintió—y si mi esposo llega a preguntar dile que si voy a comerme toda la cena y que sí voy a seguir escribiendo hasta tarde—se escuchó una risita ahogada antes de que la puerta se cerrara y Lorian soltó una sonrisa disimulada al escuchar a la joven reírse— ¿Ahora donde me quede? Ah sí… _"El día de mi cumpleaños, para mi sorpresa, mi abuelo quiso hacerme un almuerzo especial y Honor me preparó una tarta, algo sencillo y campestre como me gustaba. Yo sabía que a pesar de que todos estuvieran ahí conmigo el ambiente era distinto sin mamá ahí._

 _Fuera de eso, logré disfrutar mi último cumpleaños con mi familia…"_

* * *

—No abras los ojos todavía—dijo Alonso llevando a su nieta con los ojos vendados. La llevaba por toda la casa para confundirla y que no adivinara el camino hacia donde en verdad iban—confía en tu abuelo niña.

—Abuelo déjame ver—la niña caminaba con paso lento porque no sabía a dónde la estaban llevando. Ella se encontraba en su cuarto jugando con unos caballos de madera cuando su abuelo llego diciéndole que quería llevarla a un sitio— ¿ya?

—No, tienes que esperar un poco más—la niña fue caminando un poco más hasta que sintió a fresca brisa en su rostro. Sonrió y su abuelo retiró sus manos de la cara de Laura—ábrelos.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —frente a ella estaban varios de los trabajadores más fieles de toda la hacienda, estaba Honor e Ilias junto a ellos. Todos estaban vestidos con sus ropas de trabajo.

—Feliz cumpleaños mi niña hermosa—Alonso se arrodillo a la altura de su nieta y le dio un abrazo de oso—lamento mucho que tu madre no esté aquí contigo pero esto es lo que ella hubiera querido para ti—la niña miró como todos estaban felices y riendo—ya estas grande y yo cada vez me hago más viejo. ¡Deja de crecer! —Laura rió con ganas.

—No eres tan viejo, abuelo—dijo la niña acariciándole la cara a su abuelo—eres joven.

—Ya lo creo. Vamos con los demás—Alonso le tomó la mano a su nieta y ambos caminaron hasta donde estaba todo el mundo—Honor preparó un poco de tu comida favorita.

Fue algo pequeño y sencillo. Aún estaban con el luto en el corazón, solo que habían hecho una importante y buena excepción con el cumpleaños de Laura. Todo niño tiene derecho a celebrar su cumpleaños, ellos no deben llevar esas cargas pesadas como los adultos, despues de todo, era su cumpleaños y no siempre se cumplen seis años.

La pequeña fiesta estaba animada y apenas estaba comenzando, todos reían e Ilias veía a la pequeña jugar con los otros niños y eso al menos lo hacía sentir mejor al tener aún el remordimiento de no haber podido salvar a la hija de Alonso.

De la nada el viento comenzó azotar con más fuerza, Ilias estaba tomando un vaso de leche y sintió un escalofrió que hizo que soltara el vaso. No quería dañar la pequeña tertulia pero necesitaba hablar con Alonso.

Su llegada a ese país fue solo por petición de Alonso pero jamás pensó que llegarían tan lejos.

Laura acababa de ir a los brazos de su abuelo para comer junto a él cuando Ilias se les acercó a paso sereno.

—Alonso tengo que hablar contigo… en privado—dijo Ilias en tono de voz serio.

—… enseguida voy—Ilias asintió y dio media vuelta hasta entrar a la casa—no me voy a tardar, no vayas a irte a ninguna lado.

—No lo hare, abuelo.

Honor se acercó a la niña al ver que estaba sola y que no había señales de Alonso por ningún lado al no verlo en casi una hora. No era muy común en que el abuelo se separara de su nieta y menos desde que murió su hija, protegía más a la niña desde entonces.

—Lauri, ¿Dónde está tu abuelo? —la niña volteó y señalo hacia su casa.

—Fue a hablar con el señor Ilias, dijo que quería hablar con el abuelo en privado—dijo la niña inocentemente.

—Entiendo, voy a ver que están haciendo—la niña asintió y se quedó en la mesa jugando con los otros niños hijos de sus trabajadores—disfruta tu día.

Toda la tarde fue llena de juegos y de carreras junto a los otros niños mientras su abuelo, Ilias y Honor hablaban. De vez en cuando salían a ver como estaba Laura y se ponían a jugar con ella pero solo unos pocos minutos antes de volver nuevamente al interior de la casa.

Al caer la noche todo había terminado. Había sido un día bueno en comparación a los otros desde la muerte de Celeste, un poco de alegría ayudaba a sanar los corazones de todos en la hacienda. Laura se sintió feliz toda la tarde y como había dicho Ilias, podía sentir que su madre estaba ahí con ella, por alguna razón una vez sintió que alguien la estaba abrazando.

Dentro de la casa se encontraban Alonso, Honor e Ilias, no habían salido más desde la última vez que su abuelo fue a jugar con ella, estaban sentados en la sala de la casa, en silencio. Los dos más adultos miraban el suelo e Ilias estaba sentado en uno de los muebles individuales con los brazos cruzados.

Cuando la pequeña Laura entró a la sala pudo ver que los tres tenían miradas serias o molestas ya que para ella no había otra forma de caracterizar una mirada como esa.

—Entonces… ¿están de acuerdo con el plan? —Alonso y Honor asintieron con pesadez—lo siento mucho, todo esto es por mi culpa.

—No tienes que disculparte, es más, me pareció muy raro que desde antes no se hubiera manifestado—dijo Alonso con el seño fruncido—quisiera saber, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tardó tanto en aparecer? Algo no está bien en todo esto, Ilias.

—Es normal que así sea debido a mi presencia aquí, lo único que hice fue empeorar todo a pesar de que ustedes ya no tienen nada que ver en este asunto y con la muerte de Celeste encima de todos…—dijo Ilias con seño fruncido—en verdad lo lamento, despues de tanto tiempo me preocupa que no seas el mismo.

La niña no entendía de qué hablaban los adultos. Para ella era solo las típicas charlas que normalmente tenía su abuelo con su nana y que no entendía. Pero esta era distinta, se notaba pero ella era una niña, no entendía mucho del mundo de los adultos.

— ¿Y está todo listo? —preguntó Alonso con un tono de voz firme.

—Todo, solo tienen que ir hasta allá mientras yo los retengo, una vez que se monten en el barco espero que nos dejen de seguir porque yo no estaré con ustedes. Al parecer aún no se han dado cuenta con quien estoy y es, como tu dices, muy raro—Alonso asintió—creo que has perdido el toque.

—No lo creo niño. Y no me sorprende realmente que no se den cuenta… han pasado muchos años desde que yo deje de…

—Abuelo… —los tres voltearon a ver a la niña. Estaba parada en la puerta con su muñeca en brazos— ¿pasa algo?

—Laura, iremos de viaje por un tiempo—dijo Alonso tomando del brazo a la niña y colocándola a su lado. Laura quedó impactada por la noticia— ¿sabes a donde vamos? —la niña negó—a las tierras lejanas. Esas de las historias que te conté.

— ¿Enserio abuelo? ¿Vamos a ir?—el brillo en los ojos de Laura fue tan grande que hasta hizo sentir mal a Ilias, la situación en la que estaban era tan complicada que una niña de su edad no lo entendería— ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

— ¿Quieres irte ya? Porque podemos irnos ya si quieres, como tu regalo de cumpleaños de parte de nosotros tres—la niña asintió con emoción y empezó a dar pequeños brincos alrededor de la mesa—Honor, los baúles por favor, debemos irnos ya. Solo lo necesario, si cabe todo en un solo baúl seria perfecto.

—Sí señor—Honor salió corriendo a la habitación de la niña a sacar todo lo necesario—ven Laura, ayúdame.

—Es mejor que este afuera vigilando—dijo Ilias—tienen que apurarse, si son varios no les podré dar mucho tiempo.

—El tiempo que nos des será suficiente—Alonso colocó su mano en el hombro de Ilias—confiamos en ti y en tus habilidades—Ilias asintió y salió corriendo al jardín para vigilar.

Honor corría de un lado al otro con todo lo necesario para guardarlo en el baúl. Laura miraba todo desde el borde de la cama, su nana iba de allá para acá con rapidez guardando todo, hasta pareció que había visto como guardaba lo que parecía las joyas de su madre, que eran muy pocas, y dos bolsas llenas de monedas. Sus vestidos, alguno que otro pequeño juguete, ropa de su abuelo y de Honor.

—Pensé que nos iríamos por poco tiempo—dijo la niña quitándole la concentración a Honor.

—Sí pero el viaje es largo y necesitaremos muchas cosas para viajar. Recuerda que son las tierras lejanas, quedan muy, muy lejos de aquí.

— ¿Y cómo llegaremos hasta allá?

—En un barco que tu abuelo y el señor Ilias ya tienen preparado para nosotros—la niña se sintió satisfecha con esa respuesta porque no pregunto mas nada por un tiempo.

Entretanto Alonso salió de su casa, vio que Ilias estaba parado en medio de su jardín mirando hacia la bóveda estrellada, se colocó junto a él y se quedó mirando las estrellas como no lo hacía desde hace mucho, siempre las observaba pero esta vez era diferente. Ambos parecían buscar algo en la inmensidad del cielo nocturno pero no había nada. La luna iluminaba casi todas las tierras de Alonso y la escena daba escalofríos ya que no sabían que les vendría encima y la fría brisa parecía dar una advertencia a esas dos personas.

— ¿Estás seguro que vendrán? —preguntó Alonso—el cielo esta diferente hoy.

—Sí estoy seguro, el viento me lo dijo—Alonso soltó una risita y dio media vuelta—las estrellas… están hablando junto al viento. Desde hace unos años las estrellas intentan contarme una historia pero no puedo escucharla… es como si las estrellas me hablaran en otro idioma.

—Se me olvida que tú eres del tipo que escucha mucho a la naturaleza—Ilias no despegó su mirada en el cielo y Alonso también.

— ¿Y tú no? Yo recuerdo que lo eras—dijo Ilias sin despegar su mirada del cielo.

—Lo era, niño—Alonso bajó la mirada—lo era.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Cuando murió mi esposa no hubo nada que yo dejara de intentar por salvarla, yo solo tenía 33 años cuando Aurora murió. Hice de todo e incluso estuve a punto de caer bajo con tal de tenerla de vuelta. La naturaleza jamás me avisó del peligro, ni las estrellas y por eso perdí a Aurora... perdí mi fe en todo lo que me rodeaba pero tenía a mi hija y ahora que se fue solo me queda Laura.

—No hay que culpar a la naturaleza de eso, tal vez ella ya había cumplido su destino aquí, el traer a tu hija al mundo—Alonso soltó un suspiro pesado.

—Puede que tengas razón muchacho, aun así jamás dejare de torturarme con las decisiones que había tomado con tal de salvarla y las que estuve a punto de tomar para traerla de vuelta. No parecían decisiones de una persona como yo.

—Entiendo…

— ¡Señor! —ambos hombres voltearon para ver a Honor en la puerta del jardín— ¡ya todo está listo!

—Es hora—Ilias y Alonso salieron corriendo hacia la casa—vámonos de aquí.

Al entrar nuevamente a la casa Ilias tomó el baúl con rapidez, Alonso tomó a su nieta en brazos y Honor iba detrás de ellos a paso rápido. Por la parte de al frente de la casa todo era oscuridad, habían tantas platas que formaban un túnel que no dejaba ver el cielo desde ahí y la luna no iluminaba bien.

El viento sopló con más fuerza haciendo que los ruidos de las plantas asustaran a Laura y las sombras de los arboles ponían nerviosa a Honor.

Justo al frente de la entrada estaba la carreta que los llevaría a los puertos más cercanos a tomar el barco. El joven que iba a conducir la carreta estaba ya en su posición y tranquilo.

—Démonos prisa no podemos perder más… —en menos de un segundo Alonso quedó petrificado—… Ilias….

—… ya está aquí—Alonso e Ilias voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia su izquierda— ¡Váyanse ya!

Se escuchó una risa que inundó el cielo nocturno y le heló la sangre a más de uno. Una esfera de luz violeta se estrello contra el túnel de plantas destruyéndolo y dejándole una vista perfecta de la familia preparando todo para huir. Honor y Laura se montaron en la carreta mientras el chico se preparaba para huir con rapidez de ahí al momento que se lo ordenaran.

— ¡Váyanse! —dijo Ilias—yo me encargo de esto ustedes huyan de aquí rápido—Ilias salió del túnel por el hueco que acababa de hacer esa persona. Corrió hasta llegar a un lugar mas abierto donde lo estaba esperando un hombre vestido con un ropaje de metal que era tan negro como una noche sin luna—jamás pensé que me seguirías hasta acá espectro.

—Pensaste mal caballero—empezó una lucha entre ambos mientras los otros tres ya iban en la carreta rumbo a los puertos—fuiste un poco escurridizo pero no puedes esconderte para siempre, ni tu ni nadie,

—Yo jamás me escondería de una basura como tú—Ilias lanzó el primer ataque contra el espectro.

Ilias comenzó una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra el ser de vestimenta oscura. Laura miró la pelea unos segundos, cada patada y puño desprendía luz o eso era lo que ella veía.

Alonso miraba la escena desde el borde de la carreta. Más adelante lograron salir del túnel y la vista de la pelea entre Ilias y el espectro era más intensa, cada golpe que daba Ilias el espectro lo devolvía con más fuerza. Había que tomar una decisión, no podía dejar que Ilias muriera, él tenía una misión en esta vida.

—Honor, cuida a Laura, por favor—Honor quedó sorprendida ante las palabras de su señor. La niña levantó la vista hacia su abuelo y este la miró con lágrimas en los ojos—Laura, escúchame con atención por favor—tomó a la niña del rostro y le dio un beso en la frente—se buena niña siempre, jamás olvides lo que tu madre y yo te enseñamos, se feliz, juega y ríe todo lo que quieras, hazle caso a Honor siempre y jamás te alejes de su lado estén donde estén y siempre, escúchame bien, siempre sigue a tu corazón y si caes levántate no importa cuántas veces caigas…

—Abuelo…

—Prométemelo por favor—Honor dejaba salir unas lagrimas mirando la escena—no puedo irme en paz sin que me prometas que vas a hacer todo lo que te he pedido.

—Abuelito… —por alguna razón entendía que esta era la última vez que vería a su abuelo. Se abrazó fuertemente a su abuelo, no quería dejarlo ir—lo prometo…

—Gracias… —le dio un último abrazo y un último beso en la cabeza—toma, siempre te protegerá y recuerda que tu madre y yo siempre estaremos para cuidarte. Eres una niña especial Laura, jamás olvides que cada persona en este mundo tiene una misión que cumplir y la tuya vendrá algún día—Alonso le entregó un collar a la niña antes de saltar de la carreta—jamás me olvides mi niña, te amo con toda el alma—y con esas últimas palabras Alonso saltó de la carreta hacia donde estaba Ilias peleando con el espectro.

— ¡Abuelo! —la niña lloró al ver a su abuelo alejarse de ella—no te vayas…

Alonso corrió como hace muchos años no hacia al ver a Ilias en el suelo. El espectro estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia cuando un resplandor dorado le dio justo la cara al espectro. Ilias se levantó del suelo y vio llegar a Alonso.

—Maestro ¿Qué hace aquí? Tiene que irse con su familia no puede dejarlas solas—dijo Ilias colocándose a un lado de Alonso.

Alonso volvió a lanzar otro golpe al espectro que estaba en el suelo pero falló. Ilias lo siguió desde atrás.

—Ellas estarán bien y Laura jamás estará sola. Prefiero encargarme de esto primero—el espectro se levantó del suelo con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro—concentrarte en esto, Ilias.

Honor había mandado a detener la carreta en un lugar donde podía ver lo que pasaba. Laura se asomaba y veía como su abuelo peleaba contra esa cosa junto a Ilias. Ambos lanzaban patadas y puños al espectro, no querían gastar más energía de lo necesario. Los puños de su abuelo brillaban de un color dorado como el sol y eso la sorprendió de sobremanera.

— ¿Qué es eso, nana? —la mujer no respondió, solo miraba la escena expectante. Cada golpe, cada patada, cada elevación de cosmo hacia que Honor se estremeciera.

— ¡Ya me canse de esto! No tocaras a mi familia—Alonso e Ilias se pusieron en posición de ataque. Los cuerpos de ambos empezaron a mostrar un aura dorada— ¿estás listo, Ilias?

—Más que listo, maestro.

El espectro volvió a levantarse del suelo, su sonrisa sádica y su risa de lunático solo hizo enfadar más a ambos hombres.

—Vaya, vaya, con que tú eras el caballero del que todos hablaban, el que se decía que era el más poderoso de la orden de su época, consejero del mismísimo patriarca, gran maestro de varios guerreros poderosos y de este enclenque disque caballero—dijo el espectro burlándose de Ilias. Su mirada oscura y maligna no intimidaba a ninguno de los dos. Una sonrisa de formó en sus labios al posar su vista en los ojos azules de Alonso—el antiguo caballero dorado, Alonso de Leo.

—Por lo que veo aún se me conoce muy bien en las líneas enemigas después de tantos años que deje de portar la armadura de Leo—dijo Alonso con una sonrisa en el rostro—pero ya no soy esa persona ¡ahora volverás al inframundo con Hades!

— ¡Eso ya lo veremos anciano! —el espectro salió corriendo hacia ambos caballeros.

— ¿Listo, Ilias? —el aludido asintió—fuiste un buen alumno muchacho, de los mejores que tuve y el más digno de poseer mi antigua armadura.

—… Gracias maestro, para mí fue un honor haber sido su alumno.

El cosmo de ambos se elevo cada vez más, sus puños derechos brillaban como la luz del sol y se hacía cada vez más intensa a medida que el espectro se acercaba. El cosmo de Alonso era mucho más grande y poderoso que el de Ilias.

— ¡Morirán asquerosos caballeros de Athena!

— ¡Lightning Plasma!

El rugido de ambos retumbó en toda la zona seguido de una luz dorada que invadió la tierra del antiguo caballero dorado. No se podía ver nada, Honor tapaba a Laura con un abrazo para que no viera la escena. El resplandor de ambos cosmos era muy fuerte.

— ¡Vámonos de aquí! —la carreta empezó a moverse dejando escena atrás— ¡Ahora!

Laura lloraba en los brazos de su nana, sentía que su abuelo ya no estaba con ella, que se había ido para siempre. A medida que avanzaban el brillo fue quedándose atrás de ellas, ahora todo lo que conocían era parte de su pasado.

—No llores, tu abuelo fue un hombre valiente y fiel a sus creencias—Honor acariciaba los cabellos de Laura intentando calmarla mientras ella lloraba en silencio también—pronto llegaremos a los puertos y todo estará bien.

Laura lloraba sin parar, lo que acababa de ver no tenía cabida en su infantil cabeza. ¿Qué había sido esa luz? ¿Qué le sucedió a su abuelo y a Ilias?

La niña volteó un poco antes de que las tierras que siempre llamó hogar se perdieran de su vista. Al bajar la montaña por el camino de los comerciantes se dio cuenta que el terreno había quedado destruido, el pasto ya no era verde, era negro como el carbón y en algunas partes hasta habían pequeñas llamas. No había señales del espectro, ni de su abuelo ni de Ilias.

—Nana… ¿Dónde está el abuelo? ¿Dónde está el señor Ilias?

—Ellos están mejor ahora—Honor mecía a la niña en sus brazos para intentar calmar su pena pero era inútil. Honor sabía que ella también lo había visto, el gran estallido de cosmo dado por el abuelo de la niña, un antiguo caballero dorado. Fue tan fuerte, un león dormido desde hace once años cuando entregó su armadura a Ilias.

La carreta golpeaba cada bache que había, el camino era muy malo hasta los puertos al salir del camino del comerciante. Laura se había dormido por fin y Honor no podía pegar un ojo, debía estar pendiente de todo a su alrededor.

—Señora Honor, ya casi estamos llegando—dijo el conductor de la carreta. Un muchacho joven de piel morena y contextura musculosa—el señor Alonso nos dio órdenes de que nuestras vidas continuaran como si nada. Que siguiéramos cultivando la tierra y criando los caballos y las reces.

—Vía cosmo, ¿verdad? —el conductor solo asintió—era de esperarse… se hará como dijo el señor, cuiden la hacienda y sus tierras con su vida… hasta el día en que alguien regrese.

—De eso no se preocupe por nada, el señor nos entrenaba como los aprendices de caballero, no importa si no tenemos armaduras que nos protejan nuestros puños son por y para la paz de la tierra—Honor sonrió para si misma, Mauro era solo un joven de unos veintidós años y aún así Alonso se tomó la molestia de entrenar a más de un chico como si fueran caballeros—todos haremos nuestro trabajo y la hacienda volverá a funcionar como antes, ya lo verá.

—Ustedes saben muy bien que significa todo esto, Mauro… ese espectro solo puede significar que…

—Sí… lo entendemos perfectamente, ya lo veníamos sintiendo desde hace un tiempo, el señor Alonso también pero nos dijo que mantuvieramos un perfil bajo y que no nos metiéramos en asuntos del Santuario.

—Y no han de hacerlo, Athena aún no ha vuelto a la tierra… pero falta poco—Honor volvió a mirar a Laura dormir y luego miró a las estrellas—ustedes solo deben cumplir la última voluntad de su maestro.

—Por eso usted es la más fiel consejera del señor y su mano derecha—Honor suspiró profundamente—además de ser el último oráculo del Santuario.

—Sabes muy bien que esos dones los perdí hace muchos años. Cuando murió la señora Aurora yo también di más de lo que podía para traerla de vuelta y espero que Athena me perdone por mi falta de respeto y por mis fallas.

—Pero al igual que todos nosotros usted usa el cosmo, no ha perdido todo totalmente—Mauro giró un poco y vio a la niña dormir en brazos de su nana— ¿la señorita Laura será entrenada para usar el cosmo?

—… No, ella jamás se acercará al Santuario, no lo voy a permitir—Mauro asintió y aceleró el ritmo.

A los veinte minutos ya estaban en los puertos, un navío los estaba esperando anclado en el muelle. La brisa marina le dio directo en el rostro a los recién llegados. El sonido del mar era como un llamado a una nueva etapa, ahí se acaban sus pacificas vidas, debían partir.

Lo que acababa de pasar esa noche no podía repetirse mas nunca en esas tierras, el irse de su hogar era la única manera de mantener la paz en los lugares que no tenían nada que ver con el Santuario.

—Mauro, cuídense mucho… una última orden—el semblante de Honor era más serio

—Dígame.

—Cualquier enemigo que se acerque a estas tierras… no duden en usar todo lo que les fue enseñado—Mauro soltó un risa entre dientes.

—De eso no tenga duda. Buen viaje, señora Honor. Les estaremos informando todo lo que pase por estos lados—Mauro se quitó su sombrero y se inclinó un poco en forma de respeto—cuide mucho a la señorita.

—Con mi vida.

* * *

" _Al despertar solo recuerdo el movimiento de las olas, como si unos enormes brazos me mecieran y yo me acunara en ellos para no despertar. Cuándo abrí mis ojos estaba meciéndome en una hamaca un poco vieja y remendada, estaba dentro de lo que_ _parecía un cuarto hecho solo de madera, no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado. En mi cabeza solo había un luz dorada y un rugido de león muy fuerte"_

—Ya es tarde—dijo Lorian mirando hacia el balcón—creo que me excedí un poco con lo de la escritura—dijo para si misma—Una última parte y me voy a la cama, ¿te parece eso bien, bebé?

El bebé aún era muy pequeño para moverse pero su madre lo podía sentir muy bien.

" _Al levantarme no vi a nadie a mi alrededor, nana no estaba a mi lado y solo la oscuridad invadía el lugar y el movimiento del barco me estaba mareando, si no hubiera sido por la lámpara que estaba colgando cerca de mi cama jamás me hubiera levantado de ahí._

" _Miedo, eso era lo que sentía. Mi hogar, mi familia, mis amigos, mi vida… todo se había ido en menos de una hora. Se preguntaran de donde sé todas estas cosas que no presencié y es una buena pregunta, me imagino a sus hermanas preguntándoles desesperadamente por una respuesta pero esa respuesta vendrá luego"_

* * *

Laura llegó hasta unas escaleras de madera. Siguió con la vista desde el primer escalón hasta donde salía un poco de luz a través de la puerta, el piso estaba lleno de agua salada pero los movimientos del barco estaban mas calmados ahora. Parecía una escalera infinita para ella y el movimiento del barco no ayudaba mucho para mantener el equilibrio a pesar de que estaba menos violento pero eso no impidió que sintiera mareos.

— ¿Dónde estará nana? —Laura fue subiendo las escaleras poco a poco—este lugar huele feo.

El olor a pescado impregnaba toda la parte interior del barco, abajo habían varios barriles llenos de agua hasta el borde y estaban llenos de peces que era lo que provocaba el asqueroso olor.

Unas voces alertaron a la niña que ya estaba llegando a la recta final de la escalera.

—Llegaremos en un mes y medio si el viento nos favorece… ¿ah? Hola pequeña—un hombre de cabello largo y rostro joven se le acercó a la niña. Era un hombre de aspecto pulcro y muy alto, de ojos oscuros y piel tostada—te llamas Laura, ¿no?

—… Sí, busco a mi nana, ¿Sabe usted donde esta?

—La señora Honor esta en estribor, es hacia allá—dijo señalando hacia donde debía ir la niña—está contemplando el mar—la niña salió corriendo atravesando las piernas de los tres hombres que estaban frente a ella—una niña muy rápida ¿verdad? —los otros dos asintieron con las cabezas—vamos, debemos seguir planeando la ruta mas rápida.

Laura corrió hasta que vio a la mujer que cuidaba de ella sentada mirando el océano. Tenía sus cabellos sueltos y la brisa los ondeaba.

— ¡Nana! ¡Nana!

—Ya estas despierta querida—Honor se levantó y recibió a la niña con un abrazo. Laura le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

—Nana, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —dijo la niña aún entre los brazos de su nana. Honor la soltó y la miró con amor.

—Te enseñare unas cuantas cosas al llegar a tierra—Honor sentó a la niña en sus piernas para que pudiera ver el mar junto a ella—vamos a estar un tiempo aquí en el mar, durante ese tiempo te voy a enseñar cosas que necesitaras.

— ¿Qué cosas?

—Lo que necesites y comenzaremos con cambiar tu nombre—comenzarían una nueva vida y eso significaba dejar todo en el pasado y aferrarse a un nuevo futuro.

— ¿Cambiar mi nombre? Pero me gusta mi nombre, mamá lo eligió para mí—dijo la niña sin dejar de ver el mar— ¿Por qué tengo que tener otro nombre?

—Lo sé pero te aseguro que tu nuevo nombre te va a gustar y se parece un poco a tu nombre—la niña dudó un momento hasta que relajó mas sus facciones y dejó escapar un suspiro.

— ¿Cuál será mi nuevo nombre?

—De ahora en adelante te vas a llamar Lorian.

— ¿Lorian?

—Sí, significa árbol de laurel y a donde vamos hay muchos de ellos—la mujer acariciaba los cabellos de la niña con cuidado—te va a gustar mucho vivir allá.

—No es feo ese nombre… pero, ¿Dónde dormiremos? ¿En una posada? —la señora rió ante las ocurrencias de la niña—no quiero dormir en el piso.

—No querida, conozco a alguien que estaría encantada de recibirnos en su hogar, ella tiene una casa muy grande para niñas que se quedan sin familia. Ella es una mujer muy amable y es maestra en muchas cosas, no creas que va a ser corta nuestra estadía en Grecia, tu madre quería que fueras una señorita de sociedad y eso vas a ser, conseguirás un buen esposo.

— ¿Grecia? ¿Así se llaman las tierras de las que hablaba el abuelo? —la señora asintió—¿y lograre conocer a alguno de esos guerreros poderosos nana?

—Ellos… no creo que llegues a conocer a ninguno pero quien sabe, como dijo tu abuelo, cada persona en este mundo tiene una misión que cumplir—Laura volteó siguió viendo el mar—y por lo que veo no creo poder alejarte del Santuario para siempre—dijo a si misma en voz baja.

— ¿Dijiste algo nana?

—No, solo dije que te va a gustar quedarte en esa casa y la dueña es una mujer admirable.

— ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?

—La señora Lais.

 _ **Continuara.**_

* * *

 _ **Holiiiis gente bonita!**_

 _ **Aquí les traigo el segundo capi y espero que sea de su agrado. Ahora hay que aclarar solo unas cositas, Ilias según investigué no decía quien había sido su maestro así que me dije a mi misma "mi misma esto puede funcionar para el fic" y funcionó para mi. Segundo, Ilias en estos momentos tiene 29 años y es el año 1728 (o sea 15 años antes de la guerra) ahí pueden sacar cuentas ustedes.**_

 _ **Me gustó que el fic tuviera varias visitas, son las mejores en verdad... peeeeeero de visitas uno solo no se inspira, dejen comentarios y les aseguro que si así fuera, con otros autores tambien no se olviden de los demas, todas actualizariamos rapido los fics hahahaha**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir, espero que les guste muuuucho.**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_


	4. Capítulo 3

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de The Lost Canvas le pertenecen a Shiori Teshirogi y a Masami Kurumada. Yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto._

* * *

 _Capítulo 3_

 _Casa de las doncellas_

" _Desde ese momento que nana me dijo que mi nombre cambiaría de Laura a Lorian fue como si otra persona hubiera tomado mi lugar, no me sentí yo misma. Mi nana me repetía día y noche lecciones en griego, etiqueta, léxico y muchas cosas aburridas sobre ser una dama. Estuvimos muchos días en el barco y ella los aprovechaba al máximo en mi educación._

 _En cambio el capitán Lars me enseñaba el cielo nocturno, cada constelación que había, los nombres de las estrellas y sus historias. Mi niños, ustedes jamás han viajado en barco, algún día los llevaremos para que puedan apreciar el Mar de Estrellas. Fue lo más hermoso que recuerdo de ese viaje y lo único que me gusto en realidad_ _"_

* * *

—Nana no me siento bien—Lorian estaba apoyada en el borde de madera del barco, mirando hacia el océano— ¿cuándo vamos a llegar?

—No lo sé—Honor estaba sentada en una silla a un lado de Lorian. Estaba tejiendo algo desde el primer día del viaje—ya llevamos una semana viajando, deberías estar acostumbrada al movimiento del barco.

—… —la niña estaba pensando en que hubiera sido mejor no haberse quejado de sus mareos— ¿el capitán Lars está ocupado?

—No puedes estar siempre con él, tiene que trabajar mucho manejando este barco—dijo Honor sin quitar su vista de su tejido—el capitán y el resto de la tripulación nos llevaran a nuestro nuevo hogar, ya verás que dentro de poco estaremos en Grecia.

Eso no convenció mucho a Lorian, su cara se estaba tornando verde, al poco tiempo dejó salir todo. El capitán Lars, uno de los capitanes más jóvenes y el más preparado para llevar a esa tripulación a tierra firme. Se decía que sus estrategias en el agua eran tan precisas que jamás tuvo que sacrificar a un compañero en combate.

 _ **Dos meses después**_.

Lorian se había acostumbrado al movimiento de las aguas a la segunda semana de viajar en el navío, había aprendido varias cosas, como a hacer nudos, a izar las velas, con ayuda de personas mayores claro está, a pescar y ayudaba en todo lo que Honor veía que no ponía la vida de la niña en peligro ya que en más de una ocasión a Lorian se le ocurrían hacer unas cosas que la dejaban con el alma pendiendo de un hilo.

La niña se encontraba en el borde de uno de los lados del barco con su cara apoyada en el borde de madera. El cielo cada vez se tornaba oscuro anunciando la llegada de la noche. Los colores naranja poco a poco se iban desvaneciendo ante ella.

—Falta poco para llegar—dijo el capitán Lars a la pequeña— ¿te gusta viajar en el barco?

—No ha sido tan malo, al principio era muy feo—Lars ahogó su risa para que la niña no se molestara, había aprendido que tenía un mal carácter en ocasiones—…

— ¿Te sientes bien, Lorian? —Lars la trataba como un padre a su hija— ¿te duele otra vez la cabeza?

—Un poco…—una semana atrás Lorian había tenido dolores constantes de cabeza. El médico del barco no le encontraba respuesta a eso, la salud de la niña era una de las mejores entre todos los tripulantes y su ánimo era el mismo—ya está apareciendo el Mar de Estrellas—Lars sonrió al ver la emoción en el rostro de la niña.

Los primeros días de viaje Lorian estaba triste por todo lo que había pasado, Lars no encontró otra manera de alegrarla que mostrándole el Mar de Estrellas. Había oído de la señora Honor que a Lorian le gustaban las historias y que Alonso le solía contra historias de poderosos guerreros. Cuando el sol se ocultaba y el firmamento se iluminaba con millones de estrellas, estas se reflejaban en el océano. A eso Lars le llamaba el Mar de Estrellas.

— ¿Puede contarme la historia de la diosa Artemisa? —Lars no se sorprendió ante tal pedido, todas las noches era lo mismo.

—Dicen las historias que cuando Apolo se lleva el sol y Nyx cubre el cielo con su manto nocturno, Artemisa sale con su arco y se posa en una de las columnas de piedra más altas del Olimpo. Desde ahí, con su arco, apunta hacia el horizonte con una flecha echa de miles de luces, tan brillante y hermosa como si estuviera hecha de pequeños diamantes, luego la suelta hacia el firmamento y la flecha se desintegra y va dejando a su paso millones de estrellas. Artemisa luego va hacia la luna y observa su obra desde las alturas hasta que su hermano pinta el cielo nuevamente de colores.

—Y son muy hermosas—Lorian miraba las estrellas en el agua. Ya quería llegar a Grecia, Honor había hablado tanto de la señora Lais que ya quería conocerla en persona. Lorian bostezó y el capitán Lars ya sabía que era hora de dormir para la niña.

—Vamos, es hora de dormir, no quiero que Honor venga a regañarme por tenerte aquí hasta tarde—Lars tomó a Lorian en brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación en la cubierta. A pesar de tener seis años, Lorian era un poco pequeña para su edad y eso la hacía más fácil de cargar.

Al llegar al cuarto Lars dejó a la niña en cama, le dio un beso en la frente de buenas noches y salió del cuarto.

—Gracias capitán, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches pequeña—Lorian se acurrucó en la cama para estar más cómoda, el dolor de cabeza la estaba molestando un poco pero ella sabía que ya para mañana no le dolería. En cuanto logró quedarse dormida su descanso fue interrumpido por un sueño. No cualquier sueño, un sueño oscuro como le decía ella.

Era de noche y había muchas estrellas en el cielo, más de las que jamás hubiera visto. Había un risco, uno muy alto y había una chica parada cerca del borde de este. La mujer tenía el cabello corto, oscuro y parecía estar llorando. Su desnutrido cuerpo la hacía ver como si la brisa se la fuera a llevar en cualquier momento, los moretones en los brazos y en las piernas parecían nuevos.

" _No… aléjate… no…"_ fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca. Las siguió repitiendo unas dos veces más. De repente el cielo se tiño de negro y las estrellas desaparecieron en un segundo. _"No… no te acerques… vete de aquí"_ la chica cargaba un vestido blanco que estaba lleno de tierra, sangre y huecos, como si la hubieran arrastrado o golpeado. Fue volteando poco a poco hasta que se logró ver un poco su rostro, estaba llorando lágrimas de sangre. Osa ella parecía resaltar entre la oscuridad de ese lugar _"Jamás lo tendrás…"_ y la chica saltó por el risco.

— ¡No! —Lorian se despertó de golpe— ¡Nana! ¡Nana! —comenzó a llorar, buscaba con la vista a la mujer pero no la encontró.

—Lorian, Lorian, ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué tienes? —Honor le limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

—Había una chica… estaba llorando sangre nana, decía que se alejaran de ella—Honor la miró con sorpresa y Lorian seguía llorando—el cielo se volvió oscuro, no había luz nana, las estrellas se habían ido y la chica… estaba herida… y saltó…—la niña se acurrucó en los brazos de Honor. La mujer no entendía a que se refería con que saltó, por los momentos se quedaría con la duda hasta que llegaran a Grecia.

—Ya pasó, fue solo un mal sueño—Lorian siguió llorando hasta que volvió a caer dormida en brazos de Honor— ¿Qué habrá sido lo que te asustó de esta manera?

Lorian jamás había sido niña de tener pesadillas, al menos no de despertarse a gritos por un simple mal sueño. Honor no había tenido problemas para dormirla, jamás. Por alguna razón los astros cada día se movían poco a poco y según ella eso significaba cosas buenas, un porvenir bueno… pero a la vez no. Las cosas buenas nunca duraban.

Honor dejó a la niña dormir tranquilamente y salió del camarote en silencio. Al salir se encontró con el cielo estrellado, parecía como si lo estuviera enfrentando, frente a frente, humano contra lo inalcanzable.

Se acercó a la punta del barco y dejó que la brisa del mar meciera sus cabellos que ya estaban siendo tocados por el pasar del tiempo. Veía a todos lados, como si buscara algo en el firmamento.

—Ustedes son tan misteriosas—dijo Honor mirando el cielo estrellado— ¿Qué quieren decirme?

— ¿Tampoco las entiende? —Honor volteó y vio a Lars salir del salón de estrategias donde se la pasaba día y noche revisando los mapas de las estrellas, descubriendo mensajes, cosas nuevas que pudieran servir para la guerra que algún día llegaría—hay algo y sé que usted lo siente.

—Antes de huir escuché a escondidas a Ilias de Leo decirle al señor Alonso que las estrellas estaban intentado decirle algo pero que no sabía que era… yo soy experta en esto y no entiendo nada.

— ¿Donde esta Ilias?

—Tú lo conoces, ya debe de estar en el Santuario—dijo Honor como si nada. Sabía de antemano que el caballero de Leo había sobrevivido a ese ataque y todo gracias a su maestro—es igual que su maestro, no se da por vencido así de fácil.

—Es cierto, los dos pensaban igual y tenían la misma filosofía de vida. ¿Las estrellas están mostrando que algo malo viene?

—No, todo lo contrario pero la vida me ha enseñado muchas veces que lo bueno jamás dura—Lars bajó la mirada. Lo que había pasado con el ex caballero dorado de Leo había sido terrible, un hombre tan poderoso había caído, una pérdida más para el ejército de Athena—sé que lo apreciabas mucho como maestro y como persona pero ahora tu deber, y el de los otros capitanes que puso el Santuario en todo esta parte del continente, es proteger esta parte del mar para que nada salga.

—Y así ha sido durante tres años mi señora pero ese espectro… algo pasó, no era normal era mucho más fuerte que otros y por nuestra ineptitud el señor Alonso…

—Ese era su destino y nadie puede contra el destino que los dioses nos imponen—ambos miraron el cielo estrellado— ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

—Tres días máximo, si el viento nos favorece.

—Un día y medio—Lars levantó la mirada—llegaremos en día y medio—repitió Honor sin apartar la mirada de las estrellas— _"mira a las estrellas… ellas te dirán tu destino"_ jamás olvides eso Lars, cuando tengas dudas míralas.

—Sí mi señora—Honor dio media vuelta y se fue al camarote para ir a dormir, sería un día movido y tenía que preparar todo para su llegada a Grecia.

Lars se quedó mirando el cielo por un tiempo más. Al igual que muchos que son del Santuario, que han vivido toda su vida prácticamente ahí, saben leer el movimiento de las estrellas. Un misterio, eso eran, no importaba si las sabían leer o no, ellas siempre serian un misterio muy grande para todos los humanos.

—Ellas te dirán tu destino… ¿Será que lo tendremos? —las estrellas estaban brillando mucho esa noche—están felices. Aun así no quieren decirme nada, el Patriarca sabe más que yo y estoy seguro que las entiende mejor, no debo preocupareme…

" _Eso crees tú…"_

Lars dio media vuelta, ¿Había sido su imaginación? ¿Sería el cansancio?

" _Ustedes saben que no pueden ganar esto…"_

Miró a todos lados pero no había nadie.

" _Su perdición está cerca…"_

— ¿Quién demonios eres? —no quería encender su cosmo. La tripulación no estaba lista para un ataque.

" _Descuida niño, no planeo atacarlos"_ la cosa rió y eso puso más alerta a Lars _"solo quiero que sepas que su perdición ya está y que poco a poco se ira consumiendo las almas de todos ustedes, no tienen escapatoria. El rey del Inframundo regresará y todos ustedes caerán, es la ley de la vida, y cuando todos ustedes y su diosa estén aquí abajo jamás escaparan y verán como su mundo cae en manos de nuestro señor Hades. Mientras tanto cuídense mucho pero de nada les va a servir"_

—… se fue.

Lars miraba a todos lados buscando de donde pudo venir esa voz. Fue como si viniera del cielo. Su trabajo era estar al cuidado de las costas de este lado del continente junto a tres navíos mas, se había prometido no volver a dejar pasar a otro espectro mientras viviera.

—Sera mejor que vaya a descansar—era la mejor opción que había. El Santuario siempre estaba alerta de todo pero el regreso de su diosa era lo más esperado de todo, y a la vez no tenían noticias de nada.

 _ **Dos días después**_

Como había predicho Honor, el viento fue tan favorable que lograron llegar en día y medio. Tuvieron que quedarse en una posada para lograr salir hacia Rodorio al día siguiente.

Lorian fue a jugar cerca del muelle con permiso de Honor, ella y Lars estaban hablando dentro de la posada y Lorian se había aburrido de esperar. Puede que fuese la última vez que viera al joven capitán. Había encontrado en él lo mismo que en Ilias, una figura masculina que la cuidara y le hablara como un padre o un hermano. Que la aconsejara y le enseñara.

Fue hasta el muelle y se sentó en el borde, sus pies colgaban e iban de adelante hacia atrás. Cuando llegó al pequeño pueblo pesquero notó que muchas personas hablaban distinto a ella, Honor le explicó que ese ahora sería su nuevo idioma, que tendría que aprenderlo si quería comunicarse con todos ahí.

No era un lugar feo, eso pensaba ella, hacía calor pero el mar era hermoso. Al ser solo una niña de seis años su inocencia le permitía aceptar las cosas como eran y su crianza la había enseñado a no protestar a lo que dijeran los adultos, lo que ellos dijeran eso era y se tenía que hacer como dijeran. Ahora que estaba sola con su nana el destino de ambas era incierto.

—Ya me quiero ir… —encontró una pequeña piedra cerca de unas cuerdas y para quitarse el aburrimiento, la arrojó al agua. Esta creo unas hondas en el agua que se hacían cada vez mas grandes— ¿Ah?

" _Hola…"_ Lorian en su inocencia se quedó viendo el agua embelesada _"Tan linda la niña, ¿verdad, hermano?"_

" _Toda una heredera de un caballero dorado"_

— ¿Qué es eso? —en el agua se dibujaron dos símbolos con forma de estrellas. Lorian se asustó por las voces que le estaban hablando, ella volteaba a ver si alguien más las escuchaba pero al parecer no era así.

" _Tranquila pequeña, no te lastimaremos"_ no había nadie en el agua. Miró a su alrededor y no había nadie tampoco que le hablara _"Esta vez va a ser muy diferente"_

" _Eso creo, hermano. Linda, cuídate mucho y algún día nos veremos cara a cara…"_

" _Como en los viejos tiempos"_

Lorian se levantó del lugar y otro dolor de cabeza empezó a molestarla. Salió corriendo hacia la posada junto a su nana. Por alguna razón se detuvo antes de llegar a entrar al pequeño establecimiento. Algo le decía que no debía contar lo que acababa de ocurrir. No sabía si era algo bueno o malo. Lo mejor era guardar silencio.

—Aquí estas, nos iremos en unos minutos—dijo Honor saliendo de la posada junto a Lars—tienes que despedirte de el capitán—la niña miró al chico y este le despeinó el cabello dándole una caricia un poco fuerte y sin tacto. Se veía que no era un hombre que estuviera muy rodeado de niños.

—Espero que te portes muy bien vayas a donde vayas—Lorian asintió y le dio un abrazo a Lars—cuídate mucho Lorian, se buena niña.

—Sí, prometí a mi abuelo serlo siempre—al momento de separarse el collar de la niña se enredó con un pañuelo rojo que tenía Lars en sus ropas.

—Ven, déjame quitarlo… es un collar hermoso, ¿Quién te lo dio? —desenredó el collar y se lo volvió a poner a la niña.

—Mi abuelo, me lo dio antes de irse a pelear con ese hombre malo, el que parecía tener todo el cuerpo de metal morado—Honor pensó que esa inocencia con el tiempo la ayudaría a olvidar todo lo de esa noche y así sería mejor para todos.

—Ya veo, cuídalo mucho porque si te lo dio tu abuelo entonces es muy especial—Lorian asintió y se lanzó sobre Lars y lo abrazó otra vez—cuídate mucho, te prometo que nos volveremos a ver algún día.

— ¿Irá a visitarme? —Lars sonrió y despeinó a la niña.

—Te lo prometo—se acercó a su oído cuando vio que Honor no estaba viendo y empezó a hablar—Lorian escúchame, nos volveremos a ver, búscame cuando sean Las Luces de Athena.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Solo búscame ese día, siempre estoy en Rodorio para ese día, recuérdalo siempre. Si llegas alguna vez ir al Santuario mándale mis saludos al Patriarca—Lars se quitó su pañuelo y se lo colocó a la niña para sostenerle su corta cabellera—llévatelo, cuídalo mucho.

—Sí, lo hare—Lars vio volver a Honor a paso lento.

—Ya sabes, no importa lo que diga Honor, sé que debes hacerle caso pero no permitas jamás que te aleje del Santuario—la niña no entendía nada—aprende todo lo que puedas y la próxima vez que nos veamos quiero que me digas las estrellas más brillantes de cada constelación.

—Sí, lo prometo—volvió a abrazarla por última vez.

—Es hora Lars—Honro llegó hasta donde estaban los dos hablando—cuídate mucho niño, siempre ten tu misión de norte y jamás perderás tu camino. Recuerda que Athena volverá pronto y cuando llegue ese día tú, y los otros, deberán ir a presentarse frente a ella. No mueran.

—No podría verle las caras a mis camaradas si llegara a morir y verlos en el Tártaro—Honor abrazó al joven con fuerzas.

—Cuídense todos.

Honor tomó la mano de la niña, el joven capitán se quedaba en el muelle para salir esa misma tarde y colocarse en posiciones junto a su tripulación, estaba más que decidido en cumplir su misión. Honor vio el nuevo accesorio que cargaba la niña en su cabello, no le prestó mucha atención, era solo un pañuelo.

Montaron en la carreta que las llevaría a otro pueblo para tomar otro transporte hacia Rodorio, tenían todo su equipaje adentro. Lorian vio como la figura de su amigo se perdía en la lejanía. Era el comienzo de una nueva vida, nuevo hogar y nuevas aventuras.

* * *

" _Sentí como me volvían a quitar algo, un amigo, un hermano, un padre… yo era una niña, estaba prácticamente sola. Mi madre había muerto, mi abuelo, a pesar de no entenderlo muy bien en aquella época, también había muerto de manera valiente y heroica… solo me quedaba Honor._

 _El viaje hasta Rodorio fue tranquilo. Se escuchaban rumores de guerra pero jamás nos encontramos con nada que pusiera en peligro nuestras vidas. Seguí con mis lecciones pero había veces que me negaba a seguir aprendiendo. Era muy molestoso y más aun viajando._

 _Cuando llegamos Rodorio me alegré de ver civilización. Casas de piedra y madera, plazas, pequeños mercados, campos de flores, bosques, niños como yo… y más adelante, el Santuario y toda su gloria de antaño"_

—-

Honor bajó de la carreta junto a Lorian. Miraba a todos lados, hacía tiempo que no veía un pueblo grande como Rodorio, lleno de vida. Las calles llenas de personas comprando, charlando con vecinos o conocidos. Las veces que había bajado al mercado cuando vivía en si antigua casa habían sido pocas y no eran tan colorido y vivo como Rodorio.

—Ya estamos aquí, nuevo hogar—dijo Honor para animar a Lorian pero al parecer no tenía efecto alguno en la pequeña— ¿Sucede algo?

—No.

— ¿Te sientes mal? —la niña volvió a negar—¿Qué tienes entonces? Te vez un poco rara.

—Es ese peso.

— ¿Peso? ¿Qué peso?

—El que siento sobre mi Nana—Honor quedó impactada al escuchar eso, no estaban cerca del Santuario y aun así ella podía sentir algo, el cosmo que rodeaba todo ese lugar.

— ¿Y te molesta?

—No, solo se siente pesado pero es agradable, cálido.

—Entiendo, vamos que es hora de ir a casa.

Casa, ¿Qué era casa para ella? Una casa era el lugar donde una persona vive, solo eso, vive. Era muy diferente a un hogar. Para Lorian era algo definitivamente nuevo, nuevo idioma, nuevas costumbres, nueva casa… pero no un nuevo hogar.

Caminaron por las calles de piedra por un tiempo. Estaba entrando la tarde y varias personas estaban en sus puestos de frutas y verduras. Los niños jugaban por la plaza donde había una pequeña fuente donde muchos tomaban agua para llevarla a casa. Honor volteó y vio a dos niños caminar frente a ella, debían tener unos 10 años los dos. Iban con dos cajas cada uno en brazos. Parecía que iban peleando.

—Esto nos pasó por hacerle esa broma a los aprendices de los caballeros de plata—dijo uno de los chicos.

—Fue tu idea—reclamó el otro.

—Sí pero tú no supiste hacerlo bien y gracias a eso ahora tenemos que ayudar en esto—volvió a reclamar de vuelta el chico de cabellos azules—lo bueno es que la señora Lais no nos da mucho trabajo, no le gusta que los hombres se acerquen a la casa.

—No es mi problema que las enseñe a ser doncellas, yo solo quiero terminar esto e irme a entrenar.

Honor y Lorian iban escuchando la discusión de ambos jóvenes. No debían de ser tan niños, unos 10 o 12 años tal vez.

—Disculpen jovencitos—el chico de cabellera azul se tropezó con una piedra al escuchar una voz llamarlo y dejó caer el contenido de la caja.

—Torpe… —dijo Lorian sin mucha pena.

— ¡Lorian! No digas eso, ¡¿Estas bien?! —el chico hizo una seña desde el suelo con el dedo afirmando que estaba bien—perdóname querido, no pensé que fueras a caerte.

—Discúlpeme a mí, por asustarla… y tú, podrías dignarte a ayudarme—el otro joven dejó la caja en el piso y ayudó a su compañero a pararse.

— ¿Vienen del Santuario? —ambos chicos se sorprendieron al escuchar a la señora.

—Sí, ¿Cómo supo?

—Sus ropas de entrenamiento, estoy familiarizadas con ellas, hacía mucho que no veía a un aprendiz de caballero. Déjame ayudarte con eso—Honor empezó a recoger las telas que se habían caído de la caja.

Lorian se acercó y recogió una que se había caído más lejos, una hermosa tela blanca, por desgracia se había ensuciado un poco.

—El patriarca nos va a matar—dijo uno de los jóvenes al ver la tela blanca en manos de la niña—pensé que al menos viviría para convertirme en caballero.

—No exageres, la señora Lais sabrá qué hacer con ella.

— ¿Van a ir a ver a la señora Lais?

—Sí, debemos llevarle estas telas antes de que se oculte el sol, pero mi compañero es muy lento.

—Has silencio que tú también eres muy lento.

—Y torpe… —volvió a decir la niña. El chico de cabellos azules la miraba de lado con molestia.

—Lorian, deja de decir eso—Honor regañó por segunda vez a la niña y esta solo se quedó viendo al chico que se había caído.

— ¿Ustedes tienen asuntos con la señora Lais?

—Sí, tenemos que arreglar unas cosas con ella—dijo Honor con educación. Lorian miraba al chico de cabello azul, había algo en él que no le gustaba.

—Nosotras las llevaremos, descuiden.

—Muchas gracias jóvenes, ¿les molesta si les pregunto sus nombres?

—No, soy Sísifo, aprendiz de Sagitario.

—Yo soy Aspros, aprendiz de Géminis—Honor miró a los dos jóvenes con orgullo, futuros caballeros dorados.

—Es un placer conocerlos. Yo soy Honor y esta mal educada es Lorian—la niña miró al suelo con las mejillas sonrojadas. Aspros se rió de ella y Lorian se molestó al escuchar la risa.

—Eso te pasa por llamarme torpe—Honor pensó que hasta ahí llegaría hasta ahí. No contó con que Lorian se acercaría a Aspros muy tranquilamente y le lanzara una patada en toda la rodilla derecha.

— ¡Lorian! —Honor tomó a la niña del baro y la jaló hacia ella— ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! Tú no eres así.

—Él me estaba molestando—dijo señalando al aprendiz que estaba sobándose la rodilla.

—Pero tú empezaste porque lo llamaste torpe.

Lorian miró hacia otro lado e ignoró todo lo que decía Honor. El chico se sobaba y la miró feo.

—Sera mejor que avancemos antes de que estos dos se maten—dijo Sísifo tomando las dos cajas que le correspondían.

Todos empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de la señora Lais. El ambiente era más tranquilo y la atmosfera del lugar le daba paz a Honor en esos momentos. Estaba as tranquila, ya pronto llegarían a su nuevo hogar.

Honor miraba a los dos chicos. Los dos de cabello corto y al parecer personalidades muy distintas. Desde que era joven se había leído cada memoria que existía en el Santuario, cada diario de los caballeros dorados, cada historia plasmada en papel y tinta. Sabía de lo que se conocía como la maldición de los Géminis, algo que por muchos años se intenta evitar, no sitió ningún mal con el chico de cabello azul.

Tenía mucho que pensar, las personas que se cruzan en nuestros caminos no aparecen de casualidad, esos dos jugarían un papel importante en sus vidas. Le preocupaba mucho que pasaría cuando la guerra comenzara, al menos sabía que tenía unos años para preparar se para lo que viniera.

—Aquí es.

Frente a ellos se alzaba una casa de dos pisos, muchas ventanas y un anexo a la cabeza que era muy grande. Honor recodaba ese un lugar un poco más pequeño, mucho más pequeño.

—… —Aspros miraba la casa sin mucho ánimo.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Aspros?

—Dejamos las cajas y nos vamos a entrenar.

—… lo que no quieres es que te ve la tela blanca—dijo Sísifo para molestar a Aspros. Honor dejó el equipaje en el suelo. Se tuvieron que deshacer de la ropa de Alonso, era un peso extra y así llevar menos cosas y menos peso para ambas.

—Escúchame Sísifo…

— ¡¿Por qué tardaron tanto?! —la puerta frente a ellos se abrió de golpe y cayó al suelo—le dije al Patriarca que mandara a los mas rápidos, ustedes se tardan mucho siempre.

—Señora Lais… —Lais le jaló la mejilla a Sísifo—do fiento…

—Oiga… —Aspros corrió el mismo destino que su amigo—duelteme…

—Esto es para que aprenda a ser puntuales, un caballero siempre debe estar a tiempo para cualquier ocasión—las jaló un poco más para luego soltarlas—díganle al Patriarca que gracias por todo, dejen las telas en el anexo y váyanse, tienen que entrenar si quieren ser los mejores caballeros dorados de todos.

—Sí señora—ambos tomaron las cajas y se fueron a donde les indico la mujer.

—Sigues con el mismo mal carácter de siempre, por eso nunca te has casado—Lais quitó la atención de los muchachos y la puso sobre Honor.

—No querida, no me he casado porque tengo una responsabilidad más grande que la de atender a un hombre—Honor rió.

Lais era dueña de lo que en Rodorio se conocía como La Casa de las Doncellas. Un lugar donde a las niñas huérfanas se les daba un hogar, educación, comida, a que aprendieran a ser damas, para luego enviarlas a que consigan trabajo y vivir una vida plena donde fuese. La mayoría siempre terminaba en el Santuario sirviendo al Patriarca y a sus caballeros dorados.

—Espero que tengas lugar para dos almas en busca de una cara conocida—Honor jaló a Lorian del brazo a mediad que se iban acercando a la mujer—ella es Lorian, la hija de Celeste.

—La nieta de Alonso…

—Sí, acércate y preséntate—dijo a la niña.

Lorian se acercó y miró a la mujer de arriba abajo. Piel tostada, ojos azules, cabello negro, liso y largo, sonrisa maternal. A simple vista parecía de unos 40 y tantos años. Le sonrió y le estiró la mano para que la tomara.

—Ven, no muerdo—Lorian tomó la mano de Lais lentamente. Lais la jaló hacia ella atrapándola en un abrazo—jamás pensé conocerte.

Lorian no se movió, no podía de lo fuerte que la estaba abrazando. Lais acariciaba su cabello con cariño, la niña no entendía lo que estaba pasando pero la dejó hacerlo ya que ella les daría una casa para vivir, según lo que le había dicho Honor.

—Listo señora Lais—dijo Sísifo interrumpiendo la escena.

—Muy bien—se levantó del suelo miró a los dos aprendices—regresen ya al Santuario, no pueden salir después de que se oculte el sol, el Patriarca se va a molestar.

—Nos vemos otro día, señora Lais—Sísifo se despidió con mucha educación. Al ver que Aspros no decía nada a las tres mujeres, lo pateó un poco y lo hizo reaccionar.

—Nos vemos luego… —Aspros miraba con molestia a la niña— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —ala pregunta extrañó a todos.

—Tengo seis años—Sísifo contuvo la risa. Una niña de seis años había pateado a Aspros.

—… —Aspros dio media vuelta y se fue camino al Santuario.

—Discúlpenlo, es un poco orgulloso—dijo Sísifo tratando de justificar a su amigo—le va a costar superar que una niña de seis años pateo a un chico de doce años.

—Es entendible—dijo Honor con dulzura—que tengas un buen retorno al Santuario, Sísifo.

—Gracias, adiós.

Sísifo se fue corriendo para alcanzar a Aspros. Pronto oscurecería y debían volver antes de que el Patriarca se diera cuenta.

—Entren, deben estar deseando dormir en una cama que no se esté moviendo.

—No tienes idea.

* * *

" _Cuando llegue al muelle sentí tanto alivio de sentir tierra firme, extrañaba un suelo que no se moviera de un lado al otro. Cuando llegue a Rodorio sentí que ese sería un buen lugar para vivir, no quería hacerlo pero debía aceptarlo y ese lugar no era tan malo. Cuando vi a la señora Lais me pareció tan idéntica a mi madre que no supe que decir en ese entonces. Cuando conocí a Aspros mi vida se fue por un hueco…"_

 _ **Continuara.**_

* * *

 _ **Holiiiiis! Me tardé pero quería hacer el capi con calma y aunque no quedó como esperaba quería que ya estuvieran en Grecia para poder comenzar con situaciones cómicas, de aventuras y muchas cosas más. Lo de Artemisa obviamente es inventado y el que me diga de donde lo saque se gana un caramelo :3**_

 _ **Durante el fic van a haber cosas inventadas por mí y otras no, solo para que sepan.**_

 _ **Nos veremos pronto (espero) y se me cuidan mucho.**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_


	5. Capítulo 4

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de The Lost Canvas le pertenecen a Shiori Teshirogi y a Masami Kurumada. Yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto._

* * *

 _Capítulo 4_

 _Las Luces de Athena_

" _Al llegar a Grecia muchas cosas cambiaron, una de ellas fue el idioma. Me costó trabajo aprender a desenvolver mi lengua ya que si apenas podía habla bien mi idioma natal el griego sería un poco más complicado. El clima no era tan distinto pero si pegaba más, la comida era normal para mi paladar… no había mucha diferencia además del idioma._

 _Viéndolo de un lado más positivo, no todo fue malo, conocí a muchas chicas que estaban también viviendo con la señora Lais, muchas de ellas hoy en día ya no viven pero siempre las recuerdo con mucho cariño. Muchas me dieron apoyo y recibieron lo mismo de mí._

 _Como dije antes, no muchas viven hoy en día pero algunas si dejaron su marca en la historia de estas ruinas sagradas…"._

* * *

Lorian estaba parada dándole la cara a una esquina de la casa, tenía los brazos cruzados y una mueca de disgusto que la hacía ver más que todo tierna. Primera regla de la casa, no tratar mal a los invitados del Santuario. La forma de tratar a un invitado, y más aún del Santuario, era parte de la educación que recibiría ahí de ahora en adelante.

Ya que al llegar a Grecia oficialmente vivían donde la señora Lais, lo que significaba que Lorian debía ser amable con los visitantes y obedecer las nuevas reglas que se le impondrían, reglas que ella y las otras niñas debían seguir.

— ¿Qué le dirás a Aspros la próxima vez que lo veas? —Lais estaba detrás de ella observándola. Honor estaba sentada mirando desde la distancia, una mano dura no le haría nada mal a Lorian de ahora en adelante—Lorian…

—…

—Lorian… responde—el tono de voz de Lais fue un poco más fuerte.

—… —la niña no dijo nada, prefería callar antes de decir algo. No era orgullosa pero algo en ese chico no le gustaba y por eso actuaba así con él. Honor lo pudo notar y a pesar de haber vivido fuera del Santuario muchos años igualmente

—Lo diré una vez mas y si no respondes te quedaras sin cenar y estarás parada ahí hasta que anochezca—dijo Lais con voz de mando— ¿Qué le dirás a Aspros la próxima vez que lo veas?

—… que lo siento—dijo Lorian arrastrando cada palabra con fastidio.

—Sí pero con mejor voz y sin arrastrar las palabras, ya puedes salir de la esquina—la niña se dio media vuelta y miró a la mujer que tenía frente a ella. El parecido que tenía con Celeste era muy grande ahora que la veía bien. Cabello negro, liso, ojos azules como el cielo, piel blanca pero tostada, dedos largos y porte elegante.

—Creo que ya entendió…

—No te metas Honor, de ahora en adelante la educación de esta niña estará a mi cargo y te digo de una para que se te grabe, yo no soy Honor y conmigo las malcriadeces ni la pereza van así que a partir de mañana tendrás lecciones junto al resto de las niñas.

—Sí… —Lorian bajó la mirada al suelo y soltó un suspiro— ¿puedo salir? —ambas mujeres miraron por la ventana, el sol aún no se había ocultado así que no veía mal que fuera a jugar un rato.

—Está bien, terminaré de cocinar junto a las otras chicas y mandare a alguien a llamarte cuando la cena este lista—Lais le pasó por un lado y le acarició el cabello con delicadeza. Desapareció detrás de una puerta, al voltear vio a su nana sonreírle desde el otro lado de la sala.

—De ahora en adelante te vas a comportar así y será muy bueno para ti.

—… nana, ¿En verdad que el señor Ilias ya no existe? —Honor sintió lastima al ver los ojos de Lorian, eran tan inocentes y puros que no podía resistirse a ellos— ¿Él vendrá algún día?

—Descuida, te prometo que algún día te visitara—la niña le sonrió y salió corriendo para afuera.

—Pobre, ha visto más que yo cuando tenía su edad—ambas estaban tomando un poco de té mientras esperaban que la comida se hiciera. Lais regresó a la sala al ver que la niña ya se había marchado a jugar—sé que fue un viaje largo y duro pero…

—Olvídalo Lais, ya todo pasó y solo nos queda seguir y mirar hacia adelante como siempre lo dijo mi señor—Lais rió y asintió.

—Pero… me hubiera gustado verlo una última vez, no veía su rostro desde que se fue junto con Celeste y cada que volvía para entrenar a Ilias yo estaba en otras cosas—Honor comprendió muy bien, ella durante ese tiempo también estaba en sus cosas, cuidando a Celeste y también viajaba a Grecia de vez en cuando a encargarse de unos asuntos.

—Tu que llevas más tiempo aquí, ¿Quién es la líder de la pitonisas? —la pregunta sorprendió a Lais de sobremanera.

—Usted ya no pertenece a ese mundo, mi señora—la mujer mayor se levantó de la mesa hacia la ventana para ver a donde estaba Lorian—yo no sé nada de es…

—No mientas, sé que siempre estas al pendiente de todo así como yo misma te lo pedí hace muchos años, no pienso volver solo quiero saber si están en buenas manos—Lais mantuvo la mirada con Honor pero incluso para ella era muy difícil.

—Su nombre es Arkhes, ella es la líder de la pitias—Lais miró su taza de té y guardó silencio—si te estoy diciendo esto es porque me lo preguntaste no porque quiero que vaya a verlas, usted ya no pertenece ahí y le jure a Alonso que jamás me acercaría a ellas.

— ¿Entonces como sabes lo que me acabas de decir? ¿Acaso si estas en contacto con ellas? O… ¿solo con ella?

—… solo con ella…

— ¿Y por qué?

—Porque ella está embarazada, los rumores por el Santuario son grandes mi señora… y al parecer no son algo muy… creíble.

— ¿Rumores en el Santuario? No me extraña, desde que mi señor Alonso se fue han dicho de todo, o al menos eso fue lo que escuché las veces que viene con él. Nunca se puede confiar en lo que esos soldados chismosean, ¿Qué dicen ahora?

—Dicen que es de Ilias de Leo, el alumno prodigio de mi amado hermano—Honor no podía creer lo que oía, ¿Ilias de Leo dejó embarazada a una pitonisa?

—Eso no es posible—dijo Honor volviendo a sentarse con Lais—cuando vea a Ilias sabrá lo que es bueno. Es que no es posible, él jamás mencionó nada e incluso se quedó más tiempo del debido con nosotros, ¿estas segura que es suyo?

—Descuide, y sé sobre ella porque yo soy la que la está ayudando con su embarazo. Todos los meses voy para allá y veo como esta—Honor inhaló y exhaló fuertemente—además de que solo es un rumor, ya sabes, Ilias siempre ha estado más pendiente de su hermano Sísifo ahora que está cerca de obtener su armadura, no veo el momento en que él pudiera haber dejado embarazada a Arkhes.

— ¿Para cuándo nacerá?

—Según mis cálculos nacerá bajo la estrella de Leo—Lais bebió de su té y todo quedó en silencio—en tres meses más o menos.

—Y ese chico… ¿Sísifo, no? ¿Es su hermano? Jamás le conocí otro hijo a Alejandría.

—Es medio hermano, muy pronto se convertirá en caballero dorado de Sagitario. Alonso vino unas pocas veces luego de que Ilias ganara la armadura de Leo, lo entrenó unas dos veces y más nada.

—Ya veo, una familia de sangre dorada… Lais… tienes que ayudarme por favor, no quiero que Lorian se acerque nunca al Santuario, hay que impedirlo como sea—Lais miró a la mujer con piedad y solo negó con su cabeza.

— ¿Qué fue lo que siempre decía mi hermano Alonso? Jamás interfieras con el destino de las estrellas. No sé qué desgracias vengan pero ninguno de nosotros estará a salvo, la guerra se aproxima cada día más y la muerte de mi hermano es la prueba de todo, solo podemos seguir el camino que se nos fue trazado.

Mientras las dos mujeres hablaban dentro de la casa Lorian jugaba afuera con cualquier cosa que encontrara. Algunas ramitas y tierra eran los principales proveedores de diversión por ahora. Cada segundo que pasaba el cielo se teñía de tonos más oscuros y las aves iban volando a sus hogares.

—Hace mucho calor—Lorian se limpió la frente con su vestido. Se tapó toda la cara para limpiarse mejor sin darse cuenta que pasaba a su alrededor.

— ¿Quieres agua, linda? —Lorian bajó el vestido con rapidez, se asustó al escuchar esa voz pero no gritó—perdón si te asusté, no era mi intención. Te vi por aquí y se ve que estas muy acalorada, pequeña.

—Ah… muchas gracias señorita—Lorian tomó el jarrón lleno de agua y dio un sorbo grande. La mujer frente a ella n parecía mala—está muy rica y refrescante.

—Es la más pura de toda Grecia, traída desde el mismo Oráculo de Delfos—por alguna razón Lorian entendía a la perfección lo que hablaba la mujer a pesar de que aún no sabía el idioma completamente, como si le estuviera hablando en su idioma natal.

— ¿Qué es eso? —la mujer la miró con esos ojos cobrizos que poseía. Tenía dos marcas rojas debajo de los ojos lo cual llamó mucho la atención de la niña.

—Un templo, algún día podrás ir a verlo pero creo que no te va a gustar mucho estar ahí, no va a ser un lugar muy bueno para ti—Lorian le entregó el jarrón y le sonrió amigablemente al ver que ella se sentó sobre una piedra mientras la veía tomar agua—¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

—Lau… Lorian—le costaba recordar que su nombre ya no era Laura a pesar de haber pasado más de dos meses usando su nuevo nombre— ¿y usted como se llama?

—Yo me llamo Arkhes.

—Es un nombre muy bonito, señorita Arkhes—la mujer de cabellos rubios le dio una pequeña caricia en la cabeza— ¿Por qué tiene la barriga tan grande? ¿Le duele?

—Es que estoy embarazada, estoy esperando un bebé—la pobre niña estaba más confundida que antes—no duele, solo un poco cuando patea fuerte.

— ¿Un bebé? ¿Se refiere a esas personitas chiquitas que lloran todo el tiempo? —Arkhes soltó una risita dulce al escucharla decir eso. Lorian estaba acostumbrada a ver bebés ya que algunas mujeres de los trabajadores se los llevaban a la hacienda para que los cuidaran unas horas— ¿acaso… se lo comió?

—No, no, no, el bebé primero crece dentro de mí para que cuando nazca este fuerte y sano—Lorian miró el abultado vientre de la rubia con emoción— ¿quieres tocar? Patea muy fuerte.

— ¿Enserio? Quiero sentir al bebé—la niña se acercó y Arkhes le tomó la mano y la colocó sobre más o menos donde estaría el bebé—no siento nada, ¿no le agrado?

—Tranquila, de seguro está dormido, duerme mucho y cuando se despierta no hay nadie que lo pare. Dime Lorian, ¿Cuándo seas mayor te gustaría tener bebés también?

—Sí, una niña y ser como mi mamá. Éramos solo nosotras dos y mi abuelo Alonso—Arkhes vio ese cuadro familiar un poco incompleto—su bebé va a ser muy hermoso porque usted es muy bella.

—Eres muy dulce, ahora me tengo que marchar pero antes de irme, ¿podrías hacerme un favor grande bien grande? —Arkhes se arrodilló un poco para quedar a la altura de Lorian.

—Sí, solo dígamelo.

—No le digas a nadie que me viste, será nuestro secreto y te prometo que vendré a visitarte las veces que pueda a esta hora, ¿te parece bien? Y así podrás sentir al bebé.

—… Está bien y espero que la próxima vez pueda sentir al bebé patear.

—Lo sentirás, de eso no te preocupes, aún faltan tres meses para que este entre nosotros—Arkhes dio una última caricia en el rostro y le regaló una sonrisa maternal—nos veremos pronto y en poco tiempo recibirás una visita.

— ¿Una visita? ¿De quién?

—Alguien muy especial para las dos. Solo espéralo con los brazos abiertos.

Sin más que decir Arkhes se levantó del suelo y se fue caminando a paso pausado hacia el espeso bosque que rodeaba todo ese lugar. Lorian se rascó los ojos porque no supo si en realidad vio lo que creyó ver o si fue una jugarreta de sus ojos. Por alguna razón creyó ver que la hermosa figura de la rubia de rizada cabellera ya no era la de una persona sino la de un lobo blanco, un hermoso y majestuoso lobo blanco.

—Qué extraño fue…

Lorian poco entendía de todo lo que pasaba, los cambios en su vida habían sido tan repentinos a pesar de que a su edad ella se podría adaptar fácilmente a un nuevo ambiente y a una nueva vida.

— _Hermano la niña está sorprendida_ —Lorian volteó al escuchar esa voz, la misma vez que escuchó en el muelle antes de partir— _los ojos de los humanos creen en todo lo que ven, no importa si es bueno o malo._

— _Por eso es que los seres humanos son las criaturas más insignificantes, pero descuida, pronto ya no quedara nadie que desafíe al señor Hades_ —Lorian seguía intentando ver de dónde venían esas voces tan frías que la estaban asustando—. _Descuida pequeña, esta será la última vez que nos escuches en un buen tiempo._

Dos estrellas se dibujaron en el suelo debajo de Lorian.

— _Te dijimos que nos veríamos algún día y ese día llegará más rápido de lo que tú y los otros habitantes del Santuario creen, la guerra está ganada y nadie podrá hacer nada para evitarlo. Nos veremos en algunos años, pequeña._

— _Cuando nos reencontremos arreglaremos todos los errores del pasado_ —con una fuerte brisa las voces y las estrellas desaparecieron.

— ¿Qué fue… eso? —Lorian se miraba las manos con miedo, estaba temblando— ¿Qué me pasa?

Estaba asustada, era solo una niña y no había nadie que la protegiera. Poco pudo entender ya que no hablaban con claridad pero prefirió solo borrarlo de su mente, solo era eso, un poco de imaginación desbordada.

Miró hacia el cielo y ya estaban empezando a verse los primeros astros. Recordó a su buen amigo Lars, de seguro a esta hora estaría navegando en el océano mirando el mar de estrellas, cerca de ahí no había mar y la vida debía seguir así. Acostumbrarse a cambios para adaptarse a una nueva forma de vida era lo que ahora debía hacer.

* * *

" _Muchas cosas tal vez no tengan explicación en estos momentos pero les prometo mis niños que sí la habrá, más adelante porque estas memorias son largas y llenas de momento que van a ser duros de plasmar en papel tan solo porque fueron cosas que hoy en día son las que cambiaron nuestras vidas, les dieron vida a todos ustedes y lo que vivimos hoy fue gracias a todo eso también. Incluso mis encuentros con la señorita Arkhes tuvieron una reacción en cadena que más adelante también entenderán mejor._

 _Por ahora seguiremos con el rumbo de estos recuerdos. Nos remontaremos a dos meses después de ese día donde las estrellas gemelas me visitaron por última vez. En verdad no entendía nada de eso pero como dijeron ellos, con los años las dudas pronto se aclararían"._

* * *

 _ **Dos meses después.**_

Con el tiempo volando rápidamente Lorian ya se había acostumbrado a una rutina en casa de Lais. Consistía en levantarse al salir el sol, buscar agua en el río para asearse, peinarse, desayunar y a repartirse tareas entre todas las niñas. A mediados de la tarde comenzaban las lecciones de etiqueta y al anochecer unas lecciones en griego de parte de Lais y Honor.

La pequeña niña no tenía conciencia de que Lais y ella estaban relacionadas por vínculos de sangre, que era la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo además de Honor y preferiblemente era mejor mantenerlo así, al menos hasta que estuviera mayor y entendiera mas todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Muy bien Lorian, ahora solo tienes que hacer un nudo por detrás y ya quedara listo.

—Está bien, Arena.

Arena era una de las chicas mayores, contaba con 18 años de edad y 6 meses de embarazo. No había padre, solo la pobre chica y su bebé. Lais la dejó quedarse con la condición de que tendría que trabajar con ella para educar a las niñas en modales y así tener un motivo por el cual ganarse el pan de cada día.

—Me dijeron que ya dejaste de hacer bromas, ¿no crees que ya has tenido suficientes castigos? —la joven de oscura melena la trataba como una hermana menor—tienes que comportarte mejor y más seguido porque la señora Lais no tiene paciencia eterna.

—Lo sé pero es divertido fastidiar a los demás.

—… eres un caso serio Lorian, no debes hacer eso—la última broma de la niña había sido tirarle la comida de las gallinas a las otras niñas para que las gallinas las persiguieran— ¿le pediste perdón a Aspros?

— ¿A quién? No conozco a esa persona—gracias a las clases de Lais y Honor su griego había avanzado mucho.

—No te hagas la tontita, el chico de cabello azul oscuro. La señora Lais te dijo que debías disculparte con él y aun no veo que lo hagas—presionarla en hacer algo no iba a funcionar para nada.

—Él me molestó primero, no debo disculparme—Lorian terminó de hacer el nudo detrás de la tela y se la entregó a Arena.

—Muy bien, eres muy buena para esto—Lorian no tenía ánimos para hacer nada de cosas manuales como bordar, le era muy fastidio de vez en cuando y prefería estar afuera para jugar un rato o para ver a Arkhes que había cumplido su promesa de ir a verla cuando pudiese e incluso una de esas veces había logrado sentir al bebé patear y en verdad lo hacía muy duro.

— ¿Puedo ir a jugar a afuera?

—… sí, claro—la niña se levantó con emoción y se fue corriendo a la puerta principal— ¡pero no te vayas a ensuciar!

La más difícil de todas era Lorian, las demás no daban tanta guerra como ella sola. Al tener un infancia libre en la hacienda de su abuelo, Lorian estaba más acostumbrada a correr por la llanura en cambio en Grecia solo habían montañas, colinas de tierra y piedra blanca, muchos árboles y un sol matador.

— ¿Vendrá hoy la señorita Arkhes? —Lorian tomó una piedra del suelo y comenzó a jugar con ella en la mano—que aburrida estoy… —por un momento recordó la cara de Aspros y se molestó tanto que lanzó la piedra lejos en el bosque—grosero…

— ¡Auch! ¡Mierda!

—Ay Dios…

—Oye niña, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso quieres sacarme un ojo? —esa voz la reconoció al instante— ¿no me recuerdas?

—Claro que sí.

—Vine a dejar un mensaje para la señora Lais, es de parte del Patriarca—Aspros le entregó un pequeño papel a la niña como si nada— ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

—Jugar…

— ¿Jugar? Aquí hasta donde sé las niñas se tienen que convertir en señoritas, no en unas bárbaras como tú que andan lanzando piedras. Deberías comportarte como una señorita.

A sus escasos 6 años Lorian había logrado desarrollar un sentimiento de desagrado hacia el chico. Sus encuentros habían sido dos veces, cuando llegó y el de ahorita pero ninguno lograba algo positivo en ella.

— ¿Se lo entregaras? No tengo todo el tiempo, tengo una misión y es importante según dijo el Patriarca—Lorian vio como el chico estaba vestido con una abrigo largo negro y en su espalda tenía como una caja grande y se veía pesada— ¿te comió la lengua el gato?

—No, mira… —Lorian le sacó la lengua a Aspros, si él era grosero entonces ella también lo sería. Como decía una de las niñas, los hombres del Santuario son groseros y horrendos y debían ser tratados como ellos las trataran a ellas.

—Eres una mocosa grosera, ¿no sabes quién soy yo? Más te vale no meterte conmigo—Lorian lo miró sin mucha importancia.

—Realmente no, sé que te llamas Aspros.

—Soy Aspros de Géminis, un caballero dorado y me debes respeto.

— ¿Por qué? —Lorian no se inmutaba con nada de lo que decía Aspros, le daba igual quien fuese.

—Soy uno de los caballeros de Athena—esas palabras la hicieron recordar a su abuelo, su querido abuelo que había dado la vida para ellas pudieran irse—he entrenado mucho para tener esta caja que tengo a mis espaldas, tu solo eres una niñita sin ninguna habilidad en especial.

A pesar de ser una niña Lorian entendía también lo que había pasado, no del todo pero algo si tenía muy claro, su abuelo jamás volvería con ella. Los recuerdos de su abuelo la hicieron sentir vacía, triste. Además, las palabras de Aspros no tenían medida alguna.

— ¿Estas llorando? No te dije nada para hacerte llorar—ella solo asintió y Aspros entró un poco en pánico—no llores, no llores, si la señora Lais se entera que te hice llorar…

— ¿A quién hiciste llorar, Aspros? —el joven quedó de piedra al escuchar esa melodiosa voz detrás de él junto con algunas risitas de niñas—¿Qué te he dicho sobre hacer llorar a mis niñas, caballero de Géminis?

—Que no lo haga…

—Exactamente y acaso… ¿no recuerdas lo que paso la última vez que hiciste llorar a una de mis niñas? No me va a importar hacerlo otra vez y tampoco me va a importa si ya eres un caballero dorado.

—Por supuesto—no había sido un castigo muy inhumano como los que hacían en el Santuario, solo unas cuantas cachetadas y algunos latigazos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Aspros le quitó el papel a Lorian de las manos y se lo entregó a Lais—el Patriarca le manda esto.

—Ya veo… —Lais tomó el papel y se lo guardó, lo leería en privado—muchas gracias, Aspros.

—Me voy, tengo una misión—Aspros se despidió cortésmente de todas y se puso en marcha.

—Aspros… ¿vas a ir a las Luces de Athena? —el chico de 12 años volteó y asintió lentamente— ¿ya está aquí?

—No, aun no vuelve… me tengo que ir.

Aspros salió corriendo antes de que lo volvieran a detener. Lais estaba enterada de que Sísifo había logrado conseguir su armadura, el combate contra Lugonis casi le cuesta la vida pero todo estaba bien, cada vez habían mas caballeros dorados y eso solo era señal de que debían prepararse para la eminente guerra.

—Pero Athena… ella no ha vuelto…

—Señorita, ¿Qué hacemos con esto? —varias de las niñas se quedaron viendo todo. Más de una le echaba un ojo de vez en cuando cada que un caballero iba a dejar alguna encomienda. Los más populares eran Aspros, Sísifo y uno que otro que iba pocas veces, debía tener la misma edad de Lorian o mayor pero hace tiempo que no iba por esa zona.

—Llévenlas adentro, tengo que hablar algo con cierta niña—todas entendieron a lo que se refería Lais al ver como sus ojos señalaban a Lorian.

Las niñas se fueron rápidamente de ahí dejando solas a las dos mujeres. No hace falta decir que ya había tenido sus problemas con Lorian, era muy inquieta y terca… tan parecida a su hermano. Celeste era más tranquila como Aurora, su madre.

— ¿Por qué llorabas?

—Por mi abuelo—Lais entendía pero ese no era el carácter fuerte que quería implantar en ella. Lais quería que fuera una niña fuerte, independiente y que supiera decidir entre lo bueno y lo malo, entre las decisiones más difíciles porque se vendrían varias en algunos años.

—Mira, sé que lo extrañas mucho al igual que extrañas a tu madre y al lugar donde vivías… pero esta es tu nueva vida, de ahora en adelante aquí crecerás y vivirás… conocerás personas y te convertirás en toda una mujer… yo solo quiero que seas feliz a pesar de todo.

—Entiendo—Lais le limpió las lágrimas y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Ve adentro, es hora de cenar—la niña asintió y se fue corriendo dejando sola a Lais junto la puesta del sol— ¿por qué la visitas? ¿Qué quieres con ella, Arkhes?

—No se te puede engañar fácilmente, después de todo tu también posees ese cosmo dorado… aunque nunca quisiste completar tu entrenamiento y te dedicaras a esto, a dar un hogar a las niñas huérfanas.

—Tu sabes mi historia, no es necesario que me la cuentes—ambas rieron— ¿Qué haces aquí enserio? Cada vez que vienes siento que estas aquí y no te puedes esconder de mí, de Honor sí porque no tiene cosmo ahora y su don lo abandonó´ pero no siempre se le va a engañar, ella quiere que la niña este lejos del Santuario.

—No podrá lograrlo por mucho tiempo, todo comenzará con estas Luces de Athena dentro de tres días.

— ¿Qué sucederá?

— ¿No fuiste tú la que me dijo que no te dijera nunca el futuro tuyo o de tu familia? —Lais rió, Arkhes tenía razón, ella le había pedido eso hace mucho tiempo.

—Aun no me has dicho por que vienes a verla.

—No soy yo la que lo pide.

— ¿No?¿entonces quién?

—Mi bebé.

— ¿El bebé? Eso es imposible.

—No si escuchas con atención, una madre sabe todo sobre sus hijos aun si estos aun no nacen, él quiere estar con ella y yo no lo voy a negar.

—No, hay algo más… Arkhes, tú…

—Yo conozco mi destino, Lais… y quiero que ella este con él siempre… —unas finas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus blancas mejillas—mi hijo no estará nunca solo… ¿verdad?

—Tú eres la pitonisa, ¿no deberías saberlo tú?

—No veo más allá de eso, no de mi vida o de la de él… solo sé que tienes que preparar muy bien a Lorian porque lo que vendrá no va a ser bueno y tampoco será una vida fácil para ella, desde el momento que pisó Grecia su destino fue ya señalado por las estrellas.

— ¿No me dirás que es?

—No puedo, porque si cambian algo no sabremos qué resultado pueda tener. El rumbo que lleva todo es el que debe ser a pesar del dolor que traigan y yo solo veo un futuro al principio oscuro, luego lleno de felicidad por un tiempo y luego no veo nada más y es borroso… solo te diré una cosa antes de irme, Lais.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—No la alejes del Santuario, jamás.

—Pero…

—Ella pertenece al Santuario, su vida es de Athena, su familia ha servido a la diosa desde hace generaciones, tu familia se ha entregado a servir a ella desde los tiempos anteriores a tu abuelo. Tu hermano fue caballero de Leo, tú fuiste aspirante a la armadura de Sagitario, tu padre fue caballero de Leo y tu abuelo el de Sagitario… no hay manera de que ustedes escapen de esto, cada respiro que ella da está escrito en el tiempo y al igual que todos ella tiene una misión, cargará con mucho… pero no importa, jamás la alejes del Santuario.

—…

—Promételo, no importa lo que diga la señora Honor. Por nada de este mundo dejes que ella se aleje del cosmo de Athena.

—… lo prometo.

* * *

" _Ustedes ya son grandes, a estas alturas ya ustedes saben que son Las Luces de Athena pero les explicare nuevamente para que no se les olvide nunca. Las Luces de Athena es una ceremonia, aquella en que cada miembro del Santuario va hacia el pico fuera de los límites del Santuario y lanza una plegaria a aquellos que ya no caminan con nosotros, donde los pecados de esos Santos son perdonados y donde se les da un último adiós._

 _Las personas de Rodorio también son invitadas, así lo declaró Athena hace mucho. Athena siempre va pero en aquella época cuando fui la primera vez ella aún no había bajado a la tierra. También las personas comunes pueden ir a dar un último adiós, el Patriarca trae a las almas de aquellos que se fueron y dejan que les den un último adiós. No muchos de Rodorio van, solo aquellos que prometen ir todos los años y aquellos que han tenido la perdida de un ser querido cercanas a esas fechas._

 _Se realiza dos veces al año, el día antes de comenzar el verano y el día después de comenzar el invierno._

 _Los caballeros y aprendices lo hacen a voluntad, si quieren ir o no es su decisión. En esta ceremonia no se permite llevar mascaras pero tampoco se puede romper la regla de las máscaras totalmente, es por ello que las mujeres del Santuario van con vestidos y con la cara cubierta menos en los ojos. Los ojos son las ventanas del alma dicen, es por eso que los ojos son los únicos en no cubrirse. La única manera de distinguir a todos es que las mujeres del pueblo llevan vestidos blancos que simbolizan lo puro de sus acciones y del perdón mientras que los hombres del Santuario deben ir todos iguales, ya sea con abrigos largos o con sus ropas de entrenamiento._

 _Ustedes ya han ido a varias veces, porque yo se los he pedido pero ahora que sean adultos ustedes tomaran al decisión de si ir o no. En mi caso fue porque Honor me estaba diciendo para ir a honrar la memoria de mi abuelo, en aquel entonces pensé que era porque había muerto y ya, decir un último adiós a ese hombre… solo un adiós y ya"._

* * *

Honor peinaba a la niña con rapidez, debían estar listas para las Luces de Athena que siempre comenzaban después del atardecer, en ese punto donde el cielo era morado oscuro hasta que el cielo fuera cubierto por estrellas.

—Estas hermosa—Lorian cargaba un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas, unos zapatos amarrados en zigzag y su cabello había crecido unos pocos centímetros y ahora le llegaba hasta los hombros.

—Me pican los zapatos.

—Descuida, se te pasara en un rato—Honor colocó unas flores en la trenza que le había hecho en el cabello—eres idéntica a tu madre.

—…

— ¿Sabes que vas a hacer hoy?

—Observar… y cuando me avises debo decir unas palabras al abuelo como si estuviera frente a mí.

—Exactamente.

Para los caballeros y aquellos que poseían un cosmo las almas serian visibles, como pequeñas libélula un poco crecidas y que rondarían buscando a sus familiares. Las personas del pueblo no los verían pero igual decían sus palabras al viento con la esperanza de que sus últimas palabras llegaran a sus seres queridos.

Alguien tocó la puerta, era Arena con su abultado vientre. Ella iría para despedir al padre de su bebé, un chico que era caballero pero murió en misión hace unos meses, una notica triste para ella pero por otro lado su amor había dado fruto y en menos de lo que esperaba tendría a su bebé con ella.

— ¿Listas? Ya todas las niñas están en la salida esperando.

—Sí, vamos.

Al salir de la casa todas las niñas iban en fila, las más pequeñas como Lorian solo eran tres. Las otras eran de más edad, entre los 4 y 12 años. Una era Evangelina, una niña de rubia cabellera y ojos tan azules como el cielo que siempre jugaba con Lorian, tenía 9 años y era la que más tiempo pasaba con ella y la ayudaba con todos los deberes.

Ella quería convertirse en una doncella y servir a Athena lo que más pudiera, sus padres habían muerto hace cinco años mientras iban de Francia a Grecia en barco, un ataque de piratas al parecer y fue llevaba a Lais por cuestiones del destino. Tal vez su vida sí estaba destinada a dedicarla a Athena.

— ¿Estas emocionada, Lorian? —ambas iban tomadas de la mano, era la única persona que dejaban cuidar a Lorian.

—No entiendo mucho pero será interesante ver.

—Descuida, solo tienes que observar y todo será muy rápido.

Todas caminaron hacia las afueras de Rodorio. Había alguna que otra persona del pueblo, varias mujeres vestidas con largos vestidos blancos y con flores en su cabello. Al pasar la multitud se encontraron con las primeras mujeres con rostros tapados y después con varios hombres vestidos con ropas de entrenamiento. Todos iban con la mirada altiva y a paso firme.

Lais dejó a las niñas a cargo de las mayores que eran Arena, Lexa, Sibilla y Sena. Las más pequeñas deban quedarse con los aldeanos mientras que Lais iba hacia al frente de la procesión, casi llegando al principio donde estaba el Patriarca y los caballeros.

— ¿A dónde va la señorita Lais? —preguntó Lorian a Evangelina.

—Todos los años ella va al frente junto con el Patriarca y los demás caballeros que asisten, normalmente atrás están los aldeanos, luego los aspirantes a caballeros y de primero están los caballeros de bronce, luego los de plata y de primero los de oro junto con el Patriarca.

—Exactamente, eres una niña muy lista—dijo Honor a la rubia niña— ¿puedes hacerme un favor, Evangelina?

—Sí, señora Honor.

—Cuida a Lorian unos momentos, también tengo que ir al frente—Honor se arrodilló y dejó un beso en la frente de Lorian.

La mujer desapareció entre la multitud ante los ojos de la pequeña. No había tanta gente pero el espacio para caminar era muy estrecho y aún no habían llegado. Pasaron unos veinte minutos caminando y no había señal de que se fueran a detener pronto.

— ¿Por qué caminamos tanto? —algunas niñas iban en brazos de las mayores porque eran tan pequeñas que se habían dormido.

—Es el punto más alejado de Rodorio, donde está el acantilado.

De repente muchas personas empezaron a empujar desde atrás, poco a poco se formó un desastre haciendo que todas las niñas se separaran de las mayores. Evangelina sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Lorian pero hubo un punto entre tantos empujones que sintió como la mano de la pequeña se deslizaba de la suya.

— ¡Lorian! ¡Lorian!

Lorian fue empujada por unos segundos de los cuales no supo dónde estaba o que había pasado con la rubia, estaba tan perdida que llegó a marearse de ver a tanta personas más altas que ella y ninguna la ayudaba a salir de ahí. Escuchaba la voz de Evangelina llamarla desde lejos pero no podía volver, estaba atrapada entre la multitud.

—Mamá… —de la nada todos quedaron quietos, nadie avanzaba, nadie empujaba ya.

Al parecer habían llegado y desde ese punto nadie podía moverse ni hacer ruido. Miró a su alrededor y vio a varias mujeres con los rostros cubiertos por una tela blanca y a hombres vestidos con ropas extrañas para ella.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —al ser pequeña empezó a apartar a todos de ahí como pudo, pasaba por debajo como si nada, ventajas de su tamaño—Evangelina… nana…

—Ey, ¿Qué haces aquí? —la niña volteó y se encontró con la mirada azulina de Aspros—se supone que debes estar atrás—le hablaba en voz baja porque no podía perturbar la ceremonia— ¿Dónde está la persona que te cuida?

—No sé, me perdí cuando empezaron a empujar y… y… no sé dónde estoy… quiero… —de la nada tomó a Aspros de la cintura que era a donde llegaba ya que él a pesar de su edad era un chico alto.

—Ya, ya, deja de llorar—la niña lloraba en tono muy bajo pero no podía hacer nada para ayudarla—ven, vamos al frente, llegué tarde y si el Patriarca no me ve de primero me va a castigar… suéltame que no me gusta que me abracen—la apartó con un poco de delicadeza, tomó la mano de la niña y se fue caminando por el borde de la multitud— ¿Dónde están tu nana o la señora Lais?

—Dijeron que iba estar el frente.

Ambos caminaron rápidamente y sin hacer mucho ruido para llegar hasta donde se ubicaban los caballeros dorados. Estaban metidos entre varios árboles, no notarían la presencia de Lorian ahí.

—Aquí es, quédate aquí y no te vayas a mover. Cuando termine la ceremonia vendré por ti y te llevare con tu nana—Aspros salió del bosque y se colocó en su posición al lado de otro hombre.

Lorian tuvo que permanecer escondida detrás de los arbustos, desde ahí podía ver la figura de Lais y la de Honor, ambas con sus vestidos blancos y paradas una la lado de la otra y un poco más atrás del Patriarca, al frente de los caballeros dorados.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —la voz de hombre sonó sorprendida y a la vez llena de calidez. Venía desde atrás—Laura, pequeña… ¿Qué haces aquí entre los arboles?

—Señor Ilias… —Lorian volteó y se encontró con la sonrisa de Ilias de Leo. No estaba totalmente oscuro, la luna iluminaba bastante todo el valle.

—Por Athena… has crecido un poco estos meses—Ilias se arrodilló y le dio un abrazo a la pequeña—perdón por no venir antes… perdón por no haberlas protegido como se debió.

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

—Acabo de regresar de una misión y vine a despedirme de alguien, ¿y tú?

—Nana dijo que de abuelo—Ilias también venia por eso, debía despedirse de su maestro como debía. Después de esa pelea el espectro había huido pero el que recibió el golpe directo había sido Alonso. Su antiguo maestro había dejado unas palabras para su nieta pero no era momento para decirlas, aun no.

— ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?

—Nana me dijo que ella me avisaría cuando hacerlo y que hablara como si él estuviera frente a mí.

—Exactamente pero como ella no va a estar aquí yo te ayudaré con eso, ¿quieres? —la niña asintió y esperaron a que el Patriarca y los demás lanzaran una plegaria a Athena para luego comenzar con la ceremonia.

Lais y Honor se pararon detrás del Patriarca y empezaron a cantar algo en una lengua que no se entendía bien, el Patriarca alzó un dedo al cielo y de él comenzaron a salir varias luces que volaron por todo el cielo. Lais y Honor no dejaron de recitar y las luces en un punto dejaron de volar descarriladas y se quedaron en su lugar, eran como pequeñas luces flotantes.

— ¿Ah?

Las luces comenzaron a volar despacio, algunas se quedaban flotando frente a personas, algunas lloraban y miraban la pequeña luz, otros parecieran no verla y solo lloraban y hablaban mirando el suelo.

—Espero que nos encuentre.

— ¿Se refiere a las luces esas? —Ilias volteó sorprendido por lo que había dicho Lorian.

— ¿Luces? ¿Las puedes ver?

—Sí, están ahí flotando frente a las personas—solo las personas con cosmo podían verlas y más aún si estaba desarrollado.

Ilias volteó a ver a la multitud, creyó encontrar la de su maestro, estaba frente a Lais. La hermosa mujer lloraba en brazos de Honor y le hablaba a la pequeña luz pero estaban lejos y no se escuchaban lo que decía.

—Señor Ilias… —Ilias estaba distraído mirando la escena de las dos mujeres.

— ¿Qué suced…? —Ilias calló al instante al ver varias luces paradas frente a la niña— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Espíritus perdidos? Laura aléjate de eso.

—Dice que se llama Rhada… Rhada de Leo—el mayor tragó grueso al escuchar ese nombre, tantos años que ese nombre se escuchó en el Santuario.

—Rhada de Leo… —ese era el nombre del padre de su maestro, el caballero de Leo anterior a Alonso.

—Este otro dice que se llama Senon… Senon de Sagitario.

— ¿Qué?... —ese era el abuelo de su maestro— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Dicen que están contentos de verme, ¿Quiénes son ellos, señor Ilias?

—Eran… eran antiguo caballeros de Athena, muy poderosos… ¿Qué te están diciendo?

—Solo que me comporte y que sea buena niña, que me parezco mucho a mi abuelo, eso lo dijo el señor Rhada.

Las dos luces desaparecieron de repente dejando a Ilias sorprendido, jamás había visto que unas almas que llevaban tanto tiempo fuera de este mundo salieran para ver a alguien. La niña solo reía con las luces y cuando desaparecieron quedaron dos más.

—Es una mujer, dice que se llama Siriana, ¿la conoce, señor Ilias?

—No, no había escuchado ese nombre antes—Ilias no recordaba a nadie con ese nombre antes. La luz solo se quedó ahí sin hacer nada, Lorian solo la miraba sin interés.

—Y ella se llama Aurora—Ilias vio la esfera brillar y supuso de quien se trataría—dice… dice que es mi abuela—Ilias sonrió al ver la cara de emoción de la niña.

— ¿Tienes algo que decirle? —Ilias se arrodilló junto a ella.

—Abuelita… hola… —no sabía que decirle a la esfera brillante— ¿estás bien? ¿Estas con abuelito? ¿Mamá está ahí también?

Ilias miraba la escena y sintió dolor al ver a una criatura tan pequeña preguntar esas cosas, todos sus seres queridos se habían ido. Pero sabía que no era la única en el mundo así, habían muchos niños que la guerra les habían arrebatado todo.

—Espero que estén todos bien, nana me dijo que eras muy hermosa y que cantabas como un ángel… me hubiera gustado escucharte cantar alguna vez pero estoy segura que ahora siempre le cantas a mamá y al abuelo—la esfera flotaba a su alrededor como si estuviera emocionada—espero algún día conocerte—de la nada la esfera desapareció pero la otra siguió ahí.

— ¿No sabes quién es? —la esfera se había quedado ahí quieta, solo observaba a Lorian. Ilias pensó que esa si debía ser un espíritu perdido.

—No, nunca conocí a alguien con ese nombre—Lorian estiró la mano y fue a tocar la esfera brillante pero esta desapareció antes de que pudiera tocarla.

—Ya todas están desapareciendo—todas las almas estaban volviendo, una vez más había sido un éxito las Luces de Athena, que más que una ceremonia era un regalo de parte de la diosa—Laura... —la niña volteó a ver a Ilias—me tengo que ir, nos volveremos a ver pronto, por los momentos cuídate mucho y pórtate bien, alguien me ha estado contando que haces muchas travesuras.

— ¿Alguien? ¿Quién?

—Es un secreto, cuídate mucho y nos veremos muy pronto.

Ilias salió corriendo hacia el bosque dejando sola a la niña. Lorian soltó un bostezo lleno de sueño y se rascó un ojo. Tenía sueño, había sido un día largo. Los arbustos comenzaron a hacer ruido detrás de ella, al voltear se encontró con la mirada de Aspros… y de Honor y la Lais atrás de él.

— ¿Por qué siempre me metes en problemas? —dijo Aspros que teníu a mejilla roja y la oreja derecha también.

Lais tomó a Lorian del brazo con fuerza y se fue caminando con ella, no le importaba si había gente en el camino. Lorian volteó buscando con su mirada a Aspros, buscando ayuda pero este solo se quedó mirando la escena extrañado hasta que fue llamado por el Patriarca.

— ¿Por qué te escapaste así? —la voz de Lais sonaba molesta—¿no entiendes que es peligroso andar tu sola por el bosque?

—Me perdí, no me escape.

—Cuando lleguemos a casa hablaremos de esto.

Las dos mujeres llegaron a donde estaban las demás niñas. Evangelina sonrió al ver que Lorian estaba sana y salva, se sintió con un peso menos en la espalda porque ella era la responsable. Lais las movilizó a todas rápidamente y se fueron camino a casa, esperando los regaños que sabían que todas las mayores, Evangelina y Lorian tendrían.

 _ **Continuará.**_

* * *

 _ **Holiiiiiiis gente preciosa y bonita.**_

 _ **Aquí traje un capi largo por haberme tardado en actualizar, para aquellos que leen gracias por darle una oportunidad. Recordemos que esto es un semiAU así que van a haber cosas que se agregaran a la historia, no se me molesten por eso ni por las OC porque no aparecerán mucho. También sé que puede ser fastidioso que Lorian aun aparezca como una niña pero eso espero que dure hasta el próximo capi que dependiendo de cómo vaya todo ya la veremos de más edad, como de 9 o 10 tampoco es que se va a dar el estirón de la nada.**_

 _ **Gracias a aquellos que lee, que comentan y espero que les guste esto. Voy a hacer un tipo concurso por este fic y por otros dos, será el mismo pero lo publicare en esos también. En algún capi de esos fic van a aparecer canciones, no va a ser canciones sencillas y las que logren adivinar que canciones son, mediante un rw, se ganará un shot con el caballero que quiera (dorado) y serán de OC, pueden ser del anime o un AU, como quieran pero la que comente debe tener una cuenta sino no podré ponerme con ella a planearlo todo. En este capi no hay canción, puede que en el siguiente.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y dejen rw que aquí no les cobran :p Besos.**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_


	6. Capítulo 5

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de The Lost Canvas le pertenecen a Shiori Teshirogi y a Masami Kurumada. Yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto._

* * *

 _Capítulo 5_

 _La estrella más brillante_

Lorian fue hasta su estudio para ponerse a escribir nuevamente. Había dormido muy bien en la noche y su esposo estaría ocupado todo el día así que nadie la interrumpiría esa mañana. Fue hasta el balcón y dejó que la brisa acariciara su piel unos segundos. No quería esforzarse mucho y más aun estando embarazada, no era su primer hijo pero ese era el tercer intento por tener un hijo más, ya había perdido dos anteriormente. Había dicho que si no se podía con este entonces dejaría de intentarlo y era raro que una mujer joven tuviera problemas para tener hijos cuando ya tenía varios.

— ¿Te parece si nos ponemos a escribir un rato, bebé? —acarició su vientre suavemente y fue hasta la silla y se sentó tranquilamente. Tenía unos tres meses de embarazo y el pequeño bulto poco se asomaba— ¿En dónde me quedé ayer? —abrió su libro y leyó el último párrafo que había escrito—sí… esos días… —mojó la pluma en la tinta y comenzó a escribir.

" _La noche de mis primeras Luces de Athena fui regañada por supuestamente haberme escapado de Evangelina. A pesar de ser mentira solo me castigaron quitándome la cena ese día y el que se llevó los golpes fue Aspros a pesar de que el solo me ayudó a llegar hasta la parte delantera de la procesión. Esas dos luces me habían "hablado" y su presencia me hizo sentir en familia, no entendía la razón de eso y lo más especial fue haber sentido a mi abuela… aquella persona que no tuve el placer de conocer pero que siempre me hablaron maravillas de ella._

 _Aspros me dijo esa vez que siempre lo metía en problemas, en parte sí lo hacía pero no era por mi culpa, solo eran cosas de la vida y él siempre estaba en el momento y lugar equivocados. De niña era inquieta y…"_

— ¡MAMÁ! —Lorian paró en seco y dejó de escribir unos segundos al escuchar la voz de su hija llamarla desde el pasillo y cada vez el volumen de sus gritos iba aumentando. Cuando la niña entró al cuarto tenía toda la cara llena de lágrimas. Una pequeña con un vestido rosa pálido y en las manos llevaba unos pinceles— ¡Mamá! Mami…

—Ya, ya, ya hija cálmate y respira profundo tres veces—una niña de unos 6 años se acercó a Lorian y pegó su cara llena de lágrimas al pequeño bulto en su vientre a la vez que lloraba—estoy segura de que a tu hermanito o hermanita no le gusta oírte llorar—se escuchó gimotear a la niña sobre el vestido azul cielo que cargaba Lorian— ¿Qué sucede hija? ¿Por qué lloras?

—Andros no deja de molestarme… no me deja practicar con mis pinturas en paz y me dijo que mi pintura parecía un insecto aplastado en la pared—Lorian miró a su hija aguantando la risa al ver su pequeña y tierna carita, la tenía toda llena de pintura en varias partes y en varios colores.

—Dime una cosa hija, eso que tienes en toda la cara… ¿lo hizo Andros o fuiste tú mientras practicabas?

—Fue Andros—dijo la niña con un tierno puchero manipulador mientras su madre le sonreía.

—Muy bien… ¡ANDROS! —se escuchó cómo se rompía un jarrón afuera del cuarto. La pequeña volteó a mirar la puerta con una sonrisa triunfadora— ¡Ven aquí un momento hijo, por favor!

— ¿Sí, mamá?—un niño de unos 8 años entró a la habitación a paso lento mirando a su madre con miedo. Era alto y de piel clara— ¿Para qué llamabas, mamá? No le crees en nada, yo no hice eso, ella ya estaba así cuando la fui a ver al salón de pintura—dijo Andros con mucha educación.

—Cálmate Andros, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre molestar a Halcyon? —su hijo se quedó mirando el suelo unos segundos sin dar respuesta alguna sobre lo que pasó con su hermana menor—Andros, te hice una pregunta y estoy esperando la respuesta.

—Que no lo haga y que si lo hago otra vez me castigaras encerrándome en mi cuarto… y sin visitas del tío Lars—dijo Andros como si le hubieran preguntado algo en la escuela. Le gustaba cuando venía el tío Lars, él lo ayudaba mucho con lecciones sobre las estrellas—y que no me dejaras jugar con mis hermanos por tres días.

—Exactamente, ves que no era tan difícil—el niño asintió y miró el suelo nuevamente. Andros podía molestar a sus hermanos constantemente y eso requería un castigo fuerte—ahora pídele perdón a tu hermana— el joven asintió y fijó su vista en la pequeña.

—Lo siento, Halcyon.

—Lo pensaré—Lorian le dio un empujoncito a su hija para que acomodara esa respuesta—disculpa aceptada, Andros.

—Muy bien, esos son mis hijos—Lorian se agachó y le dio un beso a Halcyon en la cabeza y le estiró el brazo a su hijo para que fuera hasta donde estaba ella sentada. Andros se arrodilló y su madre le dio un beso y un abrazo ambos—son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, ¿sabían eso? No sé qué sería de mi vida sin ustedes y sus hermanos.

—Sí mamá, siempre nos lo dices—dijeron ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Lorian los volvió a abrazar y luego los dejó en libertad.

—Mamá, ¿puedo ir a jugar con Astrea? —Lorian miró a Halcyon fijamente con una sonrisa—por favor mami, me portare bien en todo el día.

— ¿En todo el día? Deberías portarte bien todos los días.

—Por favor mami—la niña la miró con esos ojos azules que poseía y que podían derretir a cualquiera.

—Está bien, pero sin hacer desastres, ya saben que a su padre no le gusta el escándalo cuando está ocupado y ve a limpiarte la cara—la niña asintió y salió corriendo por la puerta dejando solos a su hermano y a su madre— ¿vas a decirme algo, Andros?

—No, solo quería decirte que eres la mejor madre de todo el universo.

—Dilo ya hijo, ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Puedo ir con Ilarion y Anael a Rodorio?

— ¿Ilarion ya se bañó? —el chico no supo contestar a su madre—si ya se bañó entonces sí puedes ir con él y tu hermana pero si ninguno de los dos se han bañado—dijo señalándolo a él—ninguno va a ninguna parte. Y también deben cuidar a Anael, recuerden que le gusta correr mucho.

—Está bien mami—a Lorian le causaba gracia que le dijeran así con el propósito de conseguir algo.

—Y no quiero escuchar que vuelves a molestar a Halcyon—el niño asintió y se fue corriendo de la habitación—por Athena… cada día son más traviesos y revoltosos… espero que tu no salgas así—le dijo a su vientre—mejor continuo escribiendo.

" _Antes de que pudiera continuar donde estaba, su hermana Halcyon me llegó llorando al cuarto llena de pintura y decía que Andros le había hecho algo… otra vez. Espero que en el futuro se comporten y se traten bien, son hermanos y cuando papá y yo no este solo se tendrán entre ustedes. Pero viéndolos ahorita son muy tiernos; ojala se quedaran así tiernos, me imagino que cuando lean esto más de uno se estará sonrojando pero siempre serán mis bebés._

 _Pero continuando en donde nos quedamos, yo siempre fui inquieta pero era porque mi curiosidad me movía cada vez que presenciaba algo nuevo para mí. Siempre había algo interesante que ver todos los días y mis vida en casa de la señora Lais eran siempre llena de cosas nuevas a pesar de que no me gustaba hacer los deberes que mandaba y Evangelina siempre me ayudaba con cualquier cosa que yo no pudiera hacer._

 _La señorita Arkhes me visitó una vez después de las Luces de Athena y siempre hablábamos de cualquier tema y, al igual que ella, el señor Ilias me visitaba y en esos momentos retomábamos lo que era ese regalo de cumpleaños que me dio hace meses… el conocimiento de cómo ser uno con la naturaleza"_

* * *

Era una tarde de esas entradas al verano griego, el calor estaba más fuerte de lo normal. Lorian estaba junto con Ilias en el extremo más lejano del Santuario donde habían sido las Luces de Athena y ahí, cerca del borde, se ponían a meditar… al menos Ilias intentaba enseñarle a meditar a la niña de 6 años.

—Concéntrate Lorian—Ilias ahora sabía que su nombre había cambiado de Laura a Lorian—cierra los ojos y visualiza.

—Sí—la niña estaba encantada de tenerlo ahí.

No fue fácil para Ilias llegar a casa de Lais al día siguiente de las Luces de Athena y encontrarse cara a cara con esa mujer, la hermana de su maestro y la mujer que había pasado parte de su vida cuidando y educando a la hija y a la nieta de su maestro. A pesar de todo Ilias logró explicar con exactitud a Honor que había pasado cuando el espectro atacó, como fue que su maestro perdió la vida por salvarlo a él de un final que no debía pasar. Ambas mujeres lloraron al principio, los trabajadores de la hacienda habían tomado el cuerpo de Alonso y lo enterraron al lado del de su hija, Ilias había asistido al funeral para esa misma tarde irse de regreso a Grecia.

Honor tuvo más paz al saber que el cuerpo de su señor había sido sepultado junto a su hija y que ahora podría descansar en paz, no totalmente porque aún quedaba su nieta pero sabía que él y Celeste la estarían cuidando siempre. Luego de aclarar los hechos ocurridos en la hacienda, Honor pasó al punto que ella consideraba más importante con respecto a Ilias de Leo.

— _Ilias… ¿tú dejaste embarazada a Arkhes, la líder de las pitias?_

—…

— _Ilias… yo no te juzgaré… pero necesito saber si fuiste tú y el por qué._

—… _Sí_ —mientras meditaba junto con Lorian, ese recuerdo del "sí" más sincero que jamás hubiera dicho lo llenó de dicha y no podía estar más feliz por eso.

Ilias se puso a recordar el momento en que él y Arkhes hablaban sobre varias cosas, ambos tenía una visión de la vida muy parecida, ambos eran muy unidos a la naturaleza. Hubo un tiempo en que ya no resistió más y confesó todo lo que sentía, el cómo esa chica había logrado atrapar su corazón y al poco tiempo de todo eso ya esperaban un hijo, uno fuera del matrimonio pero un hijo a fin de cuentas. El que ella quedara embarazada había sido error por parte de Ilias, se culpaba pero no se arrepentía de nada. La quería mucho, de eso no había duda. Ilias tenía un plan para Sísifo y Arkhes estaba incluida en eso… incluso su futuro hijo o hija estaba incluido en sus nuevos planes.

Ilias estaba enfermo… tuberculosis. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? El héroe más grande del Santuario iba a perecer por culpa de una enfermedad y no por el puño de la guerra. Por eso su maestro había muerto, fue su culpa y la de su enfermedad, Alonso se había dado cuenta de eso con tan solo estar unos días ahí en la hacienda, esa conversación que tuvieron maestro y discípulo sobre su enfermedad había sido secreta y Honor no tenía idea de lo que pasaba en el cuerpo de Ilias y aun si ella supiera no habría forma de ayudarlo… su destino estaba marcado ya. Planeaba irse apenas naciera su hijo, vivir con Arkhes y su futuro hijo o hija lejos del Santuario y quizás llevarse a Sísifo y a Lorian con él.

Ambos querían al bebé y que su hermano y la nieta de su maestro vinieran con ellos pero algo dentro de Ilias le decía que no todo sería color rosas, su vida no podía ser así de sencilla y menos siendo él quien era. Una de las cosas por las cuales estaba preocupado era que no entendía a las estrellas, era como si estuvieran en diferentes sintonías y no hubiera manera de entenderse. Por los momentos no tenía que preocuparse de eso, ahora debía preocuparse de la educación de Lorian, sobre la educación del cosmo y de todo lo que ello representaba.

Justo el día anterior había regresado de una misión, su última misión en el Santuario. El Patriarca no sabía nada de nada y prefería que siguiera así, Sísifo había recibido su armadura hace una semana, era hora de que Ilias comenzara a preparar lo que tenía para Sísifo.

—No puedo—dijo Lorian interrumpiendo el flujo de pensamientos de Ilias. El adulto miró a la niña de reojo y soltó media sonrisa. Estaba comenzando a ocultarse el sol frente a ellos.

—Sí puedes, solo piensa en positivo y respira profundamente tres veces—Ilias estaba en posición y Lorian intentaba mantenerse en su lugar en la misma incómoda posición—sé que puede ser difícil para ti al principio pero eres buena, me lo demostraste cuando estábamos ocultos y viste esas luces. Con el tiempo lograras desarrollar un fuerte cosmo y si quieres puedes ir a entrenar al Santuario.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Eso… cosmo—los ojos de la niña parecían iluminarse al decir la palabra cosmo.

—Es un poco complicado.

—Mmm…—Ilias comprendía que por ser pequeña su mente no captaría mucho de lo que hablaba pero siempre encontraba la manera de interpretarlo de una forma que la niña entendiera.

—Olvídalo, creo que no soy el indicado para decírtelo… pero ahora vamos a concentrarnos en esto. Tienes que ser uno con el viento, que tu alma sea una con todo lo que te rodea, al hacerlo lograras ver más allá de lo que una persona normal ve—Lorian cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente al igual que hacia Ilias—tienes que ser capaz de escuchar al viento, a la tierra, a la vida que te rodea y cuando lo hayas hecho lograras ver con la mirada celestial.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Lograras ver mucho más… las pequeñas cosas son las que le dan un sentido a la vida, sin ellas la vida sería un poco vacía.

—Vacía… —Lorian volvió a cerrar los ojos y respiró profundamente.

—Todo los que nos rodea es lo que da vida, muchos creen que con lo material se vive feliz cuando en realidad en la naturaleza esta todo lo que necesitamos para vivir tranquilos y en paz, mi maestro me dijo una pregunta para analizarla ya hace mucho tiempo cuando apenas era un aspirante a caballero.

— ¿Qué pregunta?

—Si un hombre que todo lo extravió, ¿ha perdido su valor? O ¿Solo es el principio de una nueva vida? También deberás analizarla pero la responderás cuando quieras. Hay alguien a quien puedes tomar de ejemplo.

— ¿A quién?

—A tu abuelo, algún día cuando crezcas lo sabrás—Lorian quedó con la duda pero era mejor hacerle caso a Ilias, él era un adulto y sabía muchas cosas—ahora respira hondo y concéntrate en dejar llevar tu alma por el viento.

Cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo, no sabía si llevaba en la misma posición luego de mucho tiempo concentrándose. Dejó que las ráfagas de viento tocaran su piel, dejar que entraran en ella, ser uno como toda la vida. Lo que no sabía la niña era que si el destino quiere algo contigo siempre buscara la manera de hacértelo ver. Estaba muy decidida a lograr algo pero lo que veía no era nada cercano a lo que había hablado Ilias. Todo era oscuridad, estaba en el mismo risco donde estaba meditando. Una enorme luna iluminaba todo el valle… pero el fuego que lo cubría parecía iluminar más que la misma luna. Todo se quemaba e incluso el bosque a su alrededor ardía en llamas, llamas color violeta. No había gritos, no había vida, solo los restos de una tragedia sin precedentes.

— _¿Crees que será así de simple? ¿Crees que este es el fin?_ _No saben lo que han hecho_ —Lorian notó que había una mujer parada en la punta del risco. Llevaba un vestido blanco largo con adornos dorados elegantes y el cabello corto como si lo hubiera corta con un cuchillo, no estaba uniforme, tenía unos mechones más largos que otros y la boca llena de sangre. Su mirada llena de rabia iba dirigida a una sombra que salía de entre las llamas— _eres un maldito infeliz… Athena no dejará que ustedes se lleven la victoria._

— _Muchas gracias linda, pero acabemos con esto antes de que me canse de perseguirte_ —era un hombre, cargaba una armadura que brillaba de color morado y eran tan oscura como la noche— _fallaron, todos murieron y no hay nada que Athena, el Patriarca, los caballeros o tú puedan hacer. Eres solo una humana que tuvo la mala suerte de enredarse con el destino del Santuario, una mala jugada de la vida, te lo aseguro._

— _Como se ve que eres un espectro… me repugnas, no se puede esperar menos de un juez del inframundo, llevas el peso de la muerte encima. No creas que ni después de muertos vamos a dejar de luchar_ —la chica de cabellos cortos se fue moviendo para atrás poco a poco mientras se tapaba el estómago— _perdóname…_ —dijo en forma de susurro.

— _Voltea… mira a tu amado pueblo arder, a tu amado Santuario caer en las tinieblas mientras es consumido por las llamas del inframundo… mira a tu amado caballero morir como un insecto a manos de mi señor Hades. Creo que… digamos que disfrutó su vida junto a ti_ —la chica comenzó a llorar mientras el espectro reía macabramente— _sabía que eras tonta pero enamorarte de un caballero es lo peor que una mujer como tú puede hacer. Enamorarte de un caballero dorado llega al límite de lo peor… y lo que hace que esto sobrepase el límite es que estas esperando un hijo de ese bastardo._

— _¿Celoso?_ —la chica sonrió de medio lado. Se notaba que quería molestar al espectro— _no estés celoso Garuda, solo te diré que en esta vida ni en las que sigan lograran detener al ejercito de Athena._

— _No, no podría estar celoso de ese caballero. Pero soy piadoso y ya que no significas nada para mi… no más, te concederé un último deseo y te dejare ver como todo arde por última vez antes de acabar con tu patética vida. Como todo lo que conocías desaparece poco a poco, todo aquello por lo cual luchaste muere y como Athena y sus caballeros caen ante nuestro señor. Ya no eres nadie y morirás junto con los otros que quedan, me daré el gusto de verte morir de dolor lentamente y cuando llegues al infierno me encargare de mandarte al peor de todos junto con tu amado caballero de Sagitario y con tu diosa_ —Lorian miraba la escena esperando ver como se desarrollaba todo. De la nada la chica volteó a ver hacia donde estaba Lorian, la mujer tenía lágrimas en los ojos, su mirada reflejaban un dolor muy grande. Al principio era como si no notaran su presencia pero ahora esa mujer la miraba fijamente.

— _No dejes que la historia se vuelva a repetir… no dejes que el final sea oscuro_ … —y sin más que decir dio media vuelta y se lanzó por el risco hacia una caída llena de fuego.

— ¡AH! ¡FUEGO! ¡FUEGO! —Lorian gritó al ver como la chica saltaba y sintió su cuerpo mas caliente, en menos de lo que esperaba su mente estaba de vuelta en el risco donde meditaba.

— ¡Lorian cálmate! —la niña abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Ilias—¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué gritaste así?

—Yo… nada.

— ¿Cómo que nada? Estabas gritando "fuego" —Ilias la miró con preocupación pero Lorian no decía nada, parecía que no iba a sacar nada de ella—vamos a casa, es hora de tu otra lección.

* * *

" _Esa vez mi mente me jugó una mala broma, no sabía si lo que vi fue real o no, no sabía si creer o no, no sabía si contar o no… estaba perdida con mis pensamientos. Que no se volviera a repetir la historia podía significar mucho pero mi mente de niña solo veía las tragedias y el fuego, desde ese día mi temor hacia los espectros se incrementó de manera considerable._

 _Además de las clases de meditación había una que era mi favorita y que desde que comencé estaba feliz por seguir aprendiendo sobre ello. Las constelaciones"_

* * *

—Es hora de tu clase favorita—dijo Ilias sentándose al frente de la casa de Lais. Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, solo los dos y la bóveda estrellada que se abría paso sobre ellos—ya sabes los nombres de las constelaciones del zodiaco, no es muy difícil.

—No—Lorian miraba el cielo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Nómbrame las 12 constelaciones entonces.

—Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer… Leo, Virgo… —sí se las sabía pero alguna que otra se olvidaba—Libra, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis.

— ¿No se te olvida una? —Lorian se puso a pensar cual era la escurridiza que se le había escapado.

—… ¡Escorpio!

—Exactamente, ahora dime la estrella más brillante de Virgo—Ilias también le había enseñado esas cosas y en un día ya se las había aprendido pero tenía que aprenderse las 108.

—Spica.

—Muy bien ¿y la de Tauro?

—Aldebarán.

— ¿Escorpio? —por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de que Lorian no se llevaba bien con Escorpio.

—…

—Pareciera que Escorpio es tu constelación menos favorita—Lorian se quedó pensando un rato buscando el nombre de la estrella más brillantes de Escorpio.

—No es eso, solo no me acuerdo—dijo con un poco de pena—lo siento señor Ilias…

—Antares, y ¿Géminis?

—Eran dos… Castor y Pólux…

—Muy bien, ¿y la de mi armadura? —Lorian miró la dorada armadura que cubría el cuerpo de Ilias—tú sabes cuál es mi armadura.

— ¡Regulus! —dijo con emoción la niña.

—Muy bien.

* * *

" _Ilias me enseñaba en sus momentos libres, no tenía muchas misiones en ese tiempo, al menos no lejos del Santuario y sus visitas fueron constantes por unos cinco días. Luego de eso no lo volví a ver sino hasta dentro de varios años. Se había esfumado, no estaba, no se despidió de mi… todos se iban y al final yo quedaba sola. Creo, mis niños, que ese es el destino de todo ser humano, nacemos solos y morimos solos. Ilias tenía sus razones para irse…_

Lorian colocó la pluma a un lado de sus escritos y dejó salir unas lágrimas silenciosas. Solo las dejó caer, no hubo ni un gimoteo, no hubo sollozo, solos sus lágrimas caer al recordar esa época en la que la persona que más consideró un padre la dejó sola, al recordar al héroe del Santuario, Ilias de Leo.

—Sé la razón de tu ida… pero me dejaste sola… sola y… —muchas cosas pasaron pero también había mucho que agradecer. Si Ilias no se hubiera ido entonces varias cosas que pasaron en su vida no la hubieran hecho madurar y ser la persona que era—fuiste un padre… te extraño…

Al no haber conocido a un padre las únicas figuras paternas eran Alonso y él. Al morir Alonso quedó Ilias pero también se fue… tan repentino y silencio como el viento.

—Sé que estas aquí… pero no puedo evitar llorar por ti… —Lorian se limpió las lágrimas al sentir una brisa fresca entrar por el balcón de su estudio—lo siento, prometo no llorar más por ti y…

— ¡MAMÁ! —otro grito hacia presencia en esa habitación interrumpiendo sus meditaciones con los recuerdos. Ya era la segunda vez que escuchaba como alguien le gritaba así. Lorian conocía ese "mamá", no era igual a los otros, este era el de su hijo más pequeño.

—Por Athena… —dijo en voz baja Lorian— ¿Qué sucede, Rey? —un niño pequeño llegó con toda la cara llena de tierra. Tenía unos ojos azules enormes y un cabello castaño medio oscuro todo alborotado y un poco largo—estas hecho un desastre Rey, ¿Qué te pasó, hijo? Mírate la ropa y tienes toda la cara sucia.

—Me retaron a las luchas cuando iba de regreso de Rodorio con Mirielle—todos sus hijos tenían una doncella para que los cuidara ya que una sola lo intentó y terminó dejándolos—le gané a cinco yo solito.

— ¿Y Mirielle no te detuvo?

—Sí, tardó un poco en realidad—Rey tenía le descaro de admitir sus travesuras y que igualmente sabía que su doncella debía detenerlo y aun así no se detuvo—le di una buen paliza a los otros niños antes de que Mirielle me jalara por la oreja.

— ¿Qué te he dicho sobre eso?

— ¿Sobre qué? —de sus hijos, Rey era el más travieso, incluso más que Halcyon.

—Sobre pelear con otros niños de Rodorio.

—Ah… que no lo haga—Rey lo decía tan tranquilamente y sin ninguna pinta de arrepentirse de lo que había hecho.

— ¿Y por qué lo haces?

—Porque soy tu hijo, no puedo dejar que digan que tu hijo es un cobarde. Se burlan porque siempre estoy con Mirielle cuando voy a Rodorio—Lorian rió y tomó a pequeño de 5 años y lo colocó en sus piernas—pero gané y no me hice mucho daño, Mirielle me limpió las rodillas.

— ¿Y por qué crees que Mirielle siempre está contigo? —Lorian sacó un pañuelo de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y se lo comenzó a pasar por la cara—ojala que tu padre no te haya visto así. Te metes en muchas peleas y solo tienes 5 años.

—Casi 6—protestó el niño.

—Está bien pero tienes toda la cara llena de tierra, golpes y algunos raspones sin contar los que debes tener debajo de la ropa—el niño le dio una sonrisa enorme—eres muy travieso, Rey.

—Así debías ser tú cuando eras pequeña, mamá—el pequeño se sonrió enormemente y dejó que su madre le pasara el pañuelo con agua por la cara para limpiarle toda la tierra y un raspón con sangre que tenía en la frente.

—… sí, sí lo era pero eso no significa que me metía en peleas por razones sin fundamente. Soy tu madre pero no necesitas demostrar nada para hacer ver que eres mi hijo, no importa lo que digan los demás—el niño se abrazó a su madre fuertemente.

— ¿Escuchaste eso, hermanito? Mamá es una mujer muy fuerte y amorosa—Lorian reía internamente al escuchar a su hijo— ¿Puedo ir con papá?

—No creo, papá ha estado ocupado desde ayer y no quieren que lo molesten pero puedes ir con Andros que va a ir a Rodorio con Ilarion y Anael.

—Mmmm… mejor no, iré a ver que está haciendo Halcyon—el pequeño se bajó de las piernas de su madre rápidamente. Lorian tenía un mal presentimiento, si esos dos jugaban juntos las cosas podían salirse de control—nos vemos en el almuerzo, mamá—el niño salió corriendo dejando a Lorian preocupada.

—… —por un momento Lorian creyó ver a alguien vestido de oro a su lado, viendo como el pequeño salía corriendo de la habitación—… debe ser solo mi imaginación. ¿Dónde me quedé?

" _Ilias tenía sus razones para irse y las respeté hasta el día que dio su último aliento. Durante esos días pasó algo que también me dejó marcada pero de una forma positiva, son esas vueltas que da la vida. Los recuerdos de la niñez son muy difíciles de rememorar pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo en ello._

 _Una semana después de la inesperada partida de Ilias, en una noche de verano, alguien tocó la puerta de la casa… esa noche fue una que dio inicio a otra gran aventura en mi vida y que a pesar de que esa noche fue el inicio, mi aventura no comenzó sino muchos años después… la maternidad"_

* * *

Lais y Honor se encontraban en la sala de la casa, todas las niñas estaban en sus camas ya dormidas. Había sido un día muy largo para todos. Las niñas mayores habían comenzado sus deberes como doncellas en la zona de las amazonas, era parte del entrenamiento para ser doncella.

Primero comenzaban con los aprendices y luego con las amazonas. De ahí se iba a avanzando paso a paso hasta llegar a los caballeros dorados e incluso ir al templo principal. El Patriarca apreciaba mucho la ayuda de las chicas con todos ahí y en el templo principal. Lais era la encargada de todo y cada detalle era medido con extremo cuidado para no avergonzar a la casa de doncellas.

Honor era la encargada de la cocina desde que llegó, no era que las niñas cocinaran mal pero no les iba mal unos consejos de parte de alguien que llevaba muchos años con esa labor. Honor había permitido que Ilias enseñara a Lorian pero con la condición de jamás llevarla al Santuario y eso molestaba a Ilias un poco pero desde hace una semana que no aparecía cuando todos los días desde que había vuelto se la pasaba toda las tardes con la pequeña.

— ¿Sabes que le ha pasado a Ilias, Lais? Es raro que no haya aparecido en varios días—preguntó Honor mirando a la hermosa mujer.

—No.

—No sabes mentir—dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su taza de té.

—No miento, no sé nada de él.

—Y me supongo que tampoco sabes nada de sobre el enfrentamiento que tuvo Sísifo con Arkhes en el Oráculo de Delfos—Lais casi deja caer su tasa de té al escuchar eso—no soy tonta, el estar cerca del Santuario poco a poco ha vuelto parte de mi cosmo y las marcas rojas debajo de mis ojos han aparecido varias veces desde que Ilias dejó de venir.

—…

— ¿Sísifo no sabe nada del embarazo? —Lais negó con la cabeza— ¿Qué les pasa a esos hermanos? Son muy extraños, pareciera que Ilias no lo quisiera.

—Recuerda que son medios hermanos. Cuando Alejandría murió el padre de Ilias quedó muy destrozado. A los años logró encontrar a una persona que lo sacó de esa oscuridad, la mamá de Sísifo, Iliana.

—No me suena ese nombre.

—Era una chica de un pueblo de Creta, ella murió en un incendio cuando Sísifo tenía 3 años y Alexandro solo se le ocurrió dejar a Sísifo en un orfanato porque no podía cuidarlo, el pobre chico ha sobrevivido por si mismo durante años y no sabía de la existencia de Ilias hasta que el Patriarca lo puso como su maestro.

—Ya veo… —Honor volteó hacia la ventana—esta lloviendo.

—Qué raro, no es normal en esta época del año—Lais fue hasta la ventana y la cerró. Miró hacia el bosque y tuvo un extraño presentimiento sobre algo.

—Debe ser una señal—dijo Honor mientras recogía las tasas de té de la mesa—será mejor que… —las manos de la mujer la traicionaron dejando caer las tasas al suelo haciendo que se rompieron en muchos pedazos.

— ¿Honor? ¿Qué te sucede? —Lais se acercó a la morena y la ayudó a sentarse en la silla nuevamente—Por Athena, las marcas de las pitonisas…

—Algo pasa…

—No se quitan, esto es malo—Lais intentó no hacer ruido para no despertar a las niñas—algo debe estar pasando en el Oráculo de Delfos. Tú ya no eres su líder, estas marcas no deberían estar aquí más nunca.

Lais tomó a Honor de brazo y la llevó hasta la sala y la sentó en un sillón, tenía fiebre y comenzaba decir cosas que no tenían coherencia alguna. No podía gesticular nada y solo eran sonidos, pero las extrañas ondas de cosmo que salían de ella era mucho más raro. Lais tuvo que pedir ayuda a Evangelina, fue a despertarla con mucho cuidado, era la única que podía ayudar ya que Arena estaba en sus días de descanso porque parecía que fuera a estallar en cualquier momento con esa barriga tan grande.

—No baja… he hecho de todo—dijo Lais mirando como las marcas debajo de los ojos de Honor se hacían más visibles. Evangelina colocaba un trapo mojado en su frente para bajar la fiebre pero no servía para nada—esto no es cosa de la guerra, esto parece más… —la pelinegra dio media vuelta lentamente hacia la ventana—a menos que…

Sintió que alguien la miraba desde la oscuridad, había alguien afuera.

—A menos que… —Lais salió corriendo por la puerta y se metió debajo de la tormenta. Algo en su interior le decía que había alguien ahí afuera que necesitaba ayuda.

Afuera buscó y buscó. Sabía que había alguien, ella tampoco había perdido su cosmo y algo estaba resonando con el de ella. Buscó entre los arbustos y los arboles pero no había nada, la lluvia tampoco dejaba ver mucho. Estaba totalmente empapada por la tormenta y la brisa tampoco ayudaba, si seguía ahí se congelaría.

—Sé que estás ahí, por favor sal… —no sabía a quién le hablaba, solo trataba de hacer que saliera de donde estuviera—por favor… sal… no te hare daño.

—…

Algo se había movido entre las sombras. Lais vio a un lobo blanco salir de entre la espesa arboleda, parecía herido. Lo reconoció al instante, muchas veces lo había visto.

—Arkhes…

El lobo tomó la forma de la líder de las pitonisas. Arkhes cayó al suelo, algo había mal con ella, no podía caminar y hacia expresiones de dolor. Lais se acercó y la ayudó a levantarse del suelo, debía llevarla para la casa lo antes posible.

— ¿Estás loca? Estas afuera y con esta lluvia tan miserable…

—Ya es hora… —la cara de Arkhes se contrajo en una mueca de dolor y ahogó un grito antes de caer de rodillas al suelo. La pelinegra notó como tocaba su abultado vientre—lo siento…

—Por Athena…

Honor seguía con la fiebre y la marca debajo de los ojos parecía ya permanente. Evangelina no sabía que más hacer, esto era algo para lo que no había sido instruida. La lluvia no paraba de caer y ahora tronaba, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que las niñas más pequeñas se levantaran asustadas. En eso la puerta se abrió y entró Lais con Arkhes y sus dolores de parto.

—Esto era lo que faltaba… —Evangelina volteó y vio como Honor se levantaba poco a poco del sofá. Evangelina fue hasta dónde estaba Lais y la ayudó a poner a Arkhes sobre otro sofá grande—dime una cosa, Arkhes… ¿tú lo sabias, no? Que tu vida iba a terminar así.

—Es la desgracia de… ser una pitia… —la hermosa mujer le sonrió—pero si es por esto y por… Ilias… no me importa dar mi vida para que un legado quede en su lugar… un legado suyo y mío… perdóname mi señora…

—Tú sabias que hacer esto es contra la ley—Honor limpió la frente de la chica con cuidado—tus marcas se han ido.

—Lamento hacer que usted vuelva a ser la líder… no la conocí antes pero había escuchado cosas grandiosas de usted—otra contracción más se reflejó en el rostro de Arkhes—nunca pensé que iba a doler tanto. Lais… lamento haber hecho que te mojaras de esa manera bajo la lluvia.

—Descuida, no digas tonterías ahorita… es hora de que tu bebe nazca.

—Por favor… sé que es algo loco de pedir pero… yo sé que no voy a vivir lo suficiente para ver a mi hijo crecer pero… él me lo ha pedido desde que ustedes llegaron aquí—dijo mirando a Honor a los ojos—que Lorian este con él… que sea como su hermana… no sé por qué es así pero quiero que ella sea como yo, aquella persona que este con él y que le de todo el amor que yo no pude. Usted mi señora y tú también, Lais—Honro tenía la mano de Arkhes entre las suyas—yo no veo más futuro ni pasado… pero quiero que en la vida de mi hijo su futuro sea lleno de luz…

—Y lo será, su padre sabrá guiarlo en cada paso—dijo Lais.

— ¿Y cuándo Ilias ya no este? —ambas se sorprendieron—está enfermo y… nuestro hijo estará solo… por favor cuídenlo mucho. Sean unas madres para él.

—Lo prometemos, tu hijo jamás estará sol—dijo Honor para calamar a la pobre chica.

—Una cosa más… dejen que ella le coloque un nombre a mi hijo… no voy a vivir lo suficiente ni siquiera para verle sus hermosos ojos…

—Descuida, llevara un nombre digno de un rey—dijo Honor antes de comenzar las tortuosas horas de parto que se venían.

Parte de la noche fue eso, limpiar sudor, pujar, dar palabras de ánimo, limpiar sangre, limpiar lágrimas. Arkhes hacia lo mejor de si misma, con cada pujada sus energías se iban pero no podía parar, aún faltaba un poco más. Más de una vez un grito de dolor se escapó de sus labios.

—No te rindas ahorita, solo un poco más y tu bebé estará aquí contigo… por favor resiste un poco mas—Lais limpiaba y Honor hacia el trabajo de partera. Evangelina estaba vigilando que las niñas no fueran a salir de la habitación.

Arkhes pujaba y pujaba. La tormenta estaba comenzando a calmarse y al mismo tiempo el sol estaba comenzando a salir. Pasaron horas de trabajo para las tres mujeres hasta que la lluvia paró y con ella nació el llanto de un bebé. Lais miró hacia donde salía ese potente llanto y sonrió al ver como el pequeño se movía en brazos de Honor.

—Un varón—dijo Lais mirando al pequeño en brazos de la morena. Su llanto era fuerte y saludable—es hermoso Arkhes… ¿Arkhes?—no hubo respuesta.

* * *

" _Según las palabras de nana, Arkhes hizo su mejor esfuerzo, el parto duro unas cuatro horas. Nana me contó todo esto cuando ya yo estuve más grande, debía tener unos 11 o 12 años cuando me contó todo referente al parto de Arkhes. Como todas dormíamos en el anexo de la casa no escuchamos ningún grito ni ruido de parte de toda esa situación pero al día siguiente si había preguntas, tantas como unas niñas pequeñas podíamos hacer. ¿Quién era ese bebé? ¿Dónde estaba su madre? ¿Su madre lo abandonó? ¿Su madre había muerto como las nuestras? ¿Su mamá lo quería?_

 _Fueron tantas que creo que nana y la señora Lais no podían con todas ellas. Pero de algo estaba muy segura, ese bebé era la cosa más linda del mundo, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. Tenía una mata de pelo olor rubio tostado, tenía las mejillas más grandes que jamás haya visto, sus piernas eran regordetas y brazos también. La primera vez que abrió los ojos fue como ver el cielo. Era un bebé hermoso y sano"_

* * *

— ¿De dónde salió ese bebé? —Lorian miraba como Lais mecía al pequeño en sus brazos mientras dormía—es muy gordito.

Esa misma mañana del nacimiento del bebé todas estaban alborotadas por ver al bebé peor estaba dormido después de haber comido bastante. Lorian lo miraba de lejos, se veía mucho más pequeño que todos los bebés que alguna vez hubiera visto.

—Es lindo, ¿verdad? —la niña asintió alegremente. El pequeño bostezo y siguió durmiendo plácidamente.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —Honor entró a la sala y se sentó en un sofá mirando la escena—debería tener un nombre, ¿no?

—Lastimosamente no tiene uno, su mamá no pudo darle uno… antes de partir—dijo Lais. El bebé dormía tranquilamente, era esa inocencia tan mágica que poseían los bebés lo que hacía que el mundo pareciera un lugar pacifico, un lugar diferente— ¿quieres ponerle un nombre?

— ¿Puedo?

—Sí, ¿Qué nombre te gustaría ponerle? —Honor se acercó a las dos y se sentó a un lado de Lais—nació bajo la estrella de Leo.

—… no sé… Leo no me gusta, no le quedaría bien—ambas mujeres rieron al ver la cara de Lorian—… el señor Ilias me dijo que la estrella más brillante de la constelaciones Leo se llamaba Regulus… ¿Y si lo llamamos Regulus?

— ¿Regulus? —dijo Lais escuchando con extrañez el nombre—¿Qué te parece, Honor? ¿Regulus es un nombre digno de un rey?

—Creo que es un nombre digno para un pequeño rey como él—Honor miró al pequeño con satisfacción. Habían hecho algo muy bueno por esa pobre chica. La pregunta ahora era ¿Dónde estaba Ilias? ¿Por qué no estaba con Arkhes?

Lorian se quedaba con Regulus todo el día. Lo miraba como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo y en ese estado pasaba horas y horas. Era como si ambos tuvieran una conexión especial y no había manera de separarla de él. Aunque la pequeña no había notado que las visitas de Arkhes también habían cesado en la semana que llevaba Regulus de nacido ya.

Se portaba bien y no daba mucho trabajo, solo el que un bebé pequeño puede dar, lloraba, hacia sus necesidades y luego al baño. Lorian siguió con sus estudios y día a día mejoraba ya que le ponían como condición que si lo hacía todo bien entonces tendría permiso de pasar la tarde con Regulus. Lais era la que lo alimentaba y Honor como era la más preparada con respecto a cuidado de bebés, se encargaba del resto de cosas.

* * *

" _Pasaron dos meses más y ya teníamos otro bebé en casa, el de Arena. Ella di a luz una tarde y ahí si estuvimos presente varias, yo no vi casi nada y me quedé con Regulus en el cuarto con las otras pequeñas y Evangelina. Ahora que lo estoy pensado mejor, mirar a Regulus era mirar un reflejo del alma de Ilias. No sabía donde estaba, no sabíamos nada de él pero las alegrías en casa aumentaban y con el nacimiento de la pequeña Rue, la hija de Arena, la casa se llenó de llantos de bebés._

 _Pero no siempre las cosas buenas duran para siempre. A los tres meses de nacer Regulus, una tarde de otoño griego, el pequeño bebé desapareció de nuestras vidas… al principio sentí un vacío en mi corazón porque ya me había acostumbrado a ver esa carita todas las mañanas, a verlo comer, a vestirlo junto con nana, a sus sonrisas espontaneas y a esos hermosos ojos. No culpo al señor Ilias de nada, después de todo era su hijo"._

* * *

—No me hagas esto más difícil, Lais—Ilias estaba dentro de la casa de Lais. Había llegado de la nada y estaba reclamando a su hijo—es mi hijo y se va a ir conmigo a donde yo vaya.

—No me vengas con esas Ilias, ¿Dónde estuviste estos tres meses? ¿ah? ¿Dónde estuviste cuando Arkhes mas te necesitó? Dices ser su padre pero llevártelo así les hará más daño a todas las niñas y especialmente a Lorian que vive por Regulus, no puedes quitarle eso a ella. No sabes lo triste que estuvo por tu desaparición repentina ¿y ahora también quieres llevarte a Regulus? La vas a destrozar—Lais tenía razón e Ilias lo sabía pero quería a su hijo con él.

—Me lo llevare y es mi última palabra…

—Entiende él necesita de nosotras, tu eres su padre pero ¿Cómo harás para alimentarlo, para cambiarlo, mimarlo, amarlo como lo haría una madre? ¿Acaso sabes sus horarios? ¿Acaso sabes la canción de cuna que le gusta? No le hagas eso a Regulus—Honor retaba a Ilias, era la única que podía hacerlo porque Lais estaba por el suelo.

—Soy su padre y con eso es suficiente. No necesito dar explicaciones de nada a nadie, ni siquiera a ustedes que han ayudado tanto pero ya perdí a Arkhes, no quiero perder a mi hijo también. Conservara su nombre, creo que es el indicado para él, descuiden que ambos estaremos bien.

—No vas a perder a Regulus, solo te estamos pidiendo que no te lo lleves. Puedes venir a verlo las veces que quieras pero hasta tú sabes que él estará mejor aquí con nosotras, solo tiene tres meses de nacido.

Ilias tenía al pequeño en brazos y lo que le impedía salir de casa era que Lais estaba casi suplicándole de rodillas que no se lo llevara, que dejara al pequeño Regulus con ellas. Las niñas estaban en Rodorio ese día. Arena se había llevado a Rue con ella y la casa estaba vacía, las niñas más grandes estaban cumpliendo su servicio en el Santuario.

— ¡No te lo lleves, Ilias!

—Lo siento…

* * *

" _Cuando volvimos ese día a casa fue como si un pedazo de mi corazón se hubiera esfumado… a pesar de que me explicaron una y otra vez que el señor Ilias se lo había llevado porque ahora iba a cuidar de él… no lo quería entender… lloré y lloré toda la tarde y parte de la noche hasta que me quedé dormida. Llegué a odiar al señor Ilias por eso… porque me había apartado de Regulus, ni siquiera me pude despedir de él en aquel entonces…_

— ¡Lorian! —se detuvo al escuchar su nombre una vez más ese día. Esta vez era su esposo el que la llamaba, su voz no sonaba muy contenta que se diga—amor, ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?

—Escribir… —dijo como si nada mostrándole la pluma—escucha, desayuné, almorcé y ya pronto voy a bajar para cenar así que no te preocupes por…

—Son pasadas las diez de la noche, ya todos cenamos e incluso los niños se quedaron esperando por ti para que bajaras a cenar con ellos pero prefieres estar aquí encerrada recordando tragedias que lo único que hacen es ponerte mal a ti y a nuestro bebé. Halcyon y Anael se quedaron esperando que fueras al cuarto para pasar un rato contigo antes de dormir pero tuve que decirles que estabas ocupada en otra cosa.

—Sé que eres mi esposo pero no puedes hablarme así, yo no me quejo de lo que tú haces. Lamento si no pude ir con las niñas pero el tiempo se me fue volando—Lorian se paró y fue a enfrentar a su esposo cara a cara, él era más alto que ella pero eso no impedía nada— ¿Qué te crees? Yo también tengo derecho a hacer lo que quiero ahora que nuestros hijos están grandes y al bebé no le pasa nada de nada, necesito tiempo para pensar.

— ¡Me preocupo por ti eso es todo! Soy tu esposo y ellos son tus hijos, necesitan a su madre no importa la edad que tengan—el hombre alzó el tono de voz—me la paso trabajando para ti y por los niños porque no quiero que vean los desastres que dejó la guerra, para que no vean que todo a su alrededor es destrucción, para que todos comencemos otra vez y solo quiero que tu estés feliz pero al parecer nada de lo que hago es suficiente para que seas feliz a mi lado.

— ¡Soy feliz a tu lado! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez! ¡Los niños me necesitarán a mí pero también necesitan a su padre! ¡Los niños son felices así como están, jamás exigen nada y tú solo quieres cargar con toda la familia pero no puedes hacerlo! —las palabras de Lorian eran ciertas.

— ¡Sí puedo porque soy tu esposo y el padre de esos niños! ¡Lo hago porque es mi deber! —la expresión de Lorian cambió al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su esposo. El hombre se dio cuenta de sus palabras demasiado tarde.

— ¿Ser el padre de ellos es solo un deber para ti…?

—No Lorian, no quise decir eso. Ellos son mi mundo, yo no quise…

—Sí lo hiciste… —unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Lorian—perdóname si ser padre no estaba en tus planes, perdóname en verdad por haberte obligado a ser un padre.

—No quise decir eso, ellos son mis hijos y tu mi esposa—tomó a Lorian del brazo y la atrajo hacia él en un fuerte abrazo—nunca pienses que hago esto por deber, ellos son mis hijos y tú la mujer con la que me casé.

—Hay veces que no veo que sea así… —Lorian se soltó y se limpió las lágrimas.

— ¿Otra vez están peleando? —ambos voltearon hacia la puerta y se encontraron con las caras soñolientas de Rey y Halcyon—¿Por qué peleaban mamá, papá? —la pequeña se rascó el ojo mientras Rey soltaba un bostezo.

—No mis niños, no estábamos peleando—el padre se acercó a la niña y Lorian a Rey—no es nada, cosas de adultos que mamá y papá ya resolvieron—la niña se acostó en el hombro de su padre y se acurrucó.

—No me gusta que discutan, mamá—dijo Rey ya acomodado en brazos de su madre—me gusta más cuando los dos sonríen—Lorian contuvo unas lágrimas para evitar que sus hijos la vieran llorar.

—No peleen más… —la niña cayó dormida al instante en brazos de su padre.

Lorian fue y dejó a Rey en el cuarto con sus hermanos mientras que su esposo fue hasta el cuarto que la pequeña compartía con su hermana mayor. Ambos estaban profundamente dormidos y no se movieron en todo el camino. Esos dos eran los más pequeños de la familia pero parecían los más maduros, debía ser por sus inocencias de niños que crían que el mundo es solo juegos y risas… ojala fuera así.

Ambos padres volvieron al estudio de Lorian y se miraron las caras por un rato, ninguno parecía querer decir algo pero el silencio fue roto por el hombre primero.

— ¿Sabes que los amo a todos ellos? —Lorian asintió— ¿Sabes que una de las mejores decisiones de mi vida ha sido casarme contigo y tener a todos estos alborotadores niños? —Lorian asintió lentamente con una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Sabes que te amo con toda el alma?

—… —Lorian se acercó y se abrazó a su esposo con muchas fuerzas.

—No me molesta que escribas pero no olvides que en el presente tienes una familia, no dejes que los recuerdos del pasado te consuman.

—Entendido—ambos se miraron a los ojos y lentamente sus labios se unieron en un beso que duró unos segundos—voy a seguir solo un rato más, los recuerdos están fresco y quisiera plasmarlos antes de que se me vayan.

—Está bien, te veo en la habitación—le dio otro beso fugaz en los labios antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Lorian volvió a sentarse en su silla y tomó la pluma.

" _Yo no podía traer de vuelta a Regulus, no había forma que una niña como yo lo hiciera. Pasando el hecho de que Regulus ya no estaba yo solía meterme en peleas tontas cuando iba a Rodorio con las otras niñas. Siempre agradecí a Evangelina por no decir nada a la señora Lais, ella me regañaba pero lo hacía por mi bien. Muchas cosas pasaron en realidad, creo que fue en el año 1729 cuando me metí en una pelea con un niño más grande que yo pero eso tuvo un lado positivo en todo… creo que a partir de ese año mi vida comenzó a tener giros inesperados y me involucré mas con el Santuario, aquel lugar lleno de misterios terminaría siendo un hogar más para mí._

 _Fue en una tarde de invierno creo, yo estaba con Evangelina haciendo un encargo y pasamos por Rodorio, ella ya había cumplido los 10 años y era principio del año 1729 cuando conocí a ese futuro caballero"._

* * *

— ¡Si eres tan fuerte ven y me lo dices más de cerca!

— ¡Solo eres una niña! ¡Pero al parecer te hace falta una lección de respeto a los hombres!

En las afueras de Rodorio un grupo de unos 4 niños se dedicaron a molestar a dos niñas que pasaban por ahí porque iban camino al Santuario a dejar una carta de parte de la señora Lais que era para el Patriarca. Los gritos de los niños fue lo que hizo que Lorian se detuviera. Habían comenzado a gritar que todas las mujeres que vivían en la casa de la señora Lais eran entrenadas para otro tipo de servicios.

Lorian no lo entendió bien pero sí logró entender las otras palabras como inútiles, tontas, estúpidas y buenas para nada. Al igual que había hecho con Aspros la primera vez, se acercó y le dio una parada en toda la rodilla al niño que se había dedicado a insultarlas. Esto terminó en una disputa que estaba a punto de terminar en puños.

— ¡Mi padre dice que todas las que van al Santuario son para que los caballeros se diviertan un rato ya que no pueden tocar a las mujeres que viven ahí!

— ¡Eso no lo sabes! ¡Solo eres un mentiroso y horrible cerdo!

El niño salió corriendo con sus puños cerrados listo para darle un buen golpe a Lorian. Evangelina no sabía que hacer para frenar la situación… pero no fue necesario que interviniera.

— ¿No te enseñaron a respetar a las damas?

—… ¿de dónde salió este niño? —Lorian miraba como le puño del brabucón se había detenido a una distancia muy pequeña de su rostro ya que otro niño lo había detenido con una mano.

—Los puños se deben usar contra los malos, no contra una indefensa niña menor que tú—de una sola patada lo mando hasta donde estaban sus amigos—personas como tú son las que infectan el mundo—los niños ayudaron a levantar a su amigo y miraban feo al recién llegado.

—Otro raro más, de seguro va al Santuario.

Todos salieron corriendo dejando a Lorian y a Evangelina solas junto con su salvador. El chico miró a Lorian que seguía con sus puños arriba y soltó una media sonrisa. Lorian lo miró de arriba abajo. Sabía que en esa época hacia un poco de frío ya que lo había logrado experimentar pero ese niño iba hasta con abrigo, toda su vestimenta no parecía para un clima como el de Grecia.

— ¿Estas bien? —la pregunta hizo que la niña volviera a la realidad.

—Sí, gracias pero yo podía con ellos sola.

—Ya me lo imagino, pude sentir un cosmo y supongo que es el tuyo—otra vez el cosmo y nadie le había explicado que era— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Lorian, ¿y tú? —no era una niña penosa, eso era obvio.

—Degel, vengo desde muy lejos y voy al Santuario con mi maestro ¿y ustedes? —Evangelina se acercó a los dos niños interrumpiendo la charla.

—Gracias por salvar a la cabeza dura de Lorian. Íbamos al Santuario para entregar esta carta al Patriarca pero ya que tú vas con tu maestro me imagino que irán a ver al Patriarca.

—Sí.

— ¿Podrías llevársela, por favor? Nosotras vivimos un poco lejos y aún nos falta mucho por recorrer, de seguro se hará tarde ora cunado nos toque volver a casa.

—Sí, no hay problema, estoy seguro que a mi maestro no le molestara. Un placer conocerlas—Degel tomó la carta y siguió su camino hacia el Santuario.

A medida que el chico iba desapareciendo de su vista Lorian miraba aquellas colinas donde un poco más arriba se encontraba el Santuario, aquel lugar que la parecer no se le era permitido ir o el destino aun no quería que fuera así para ella. Se preguntaba si algún día vería otra vez a ese niño, debían tener la misma edad pero él se veía más fuerte y alto. Le recordó un poco a Aspros, lo otro que se había enterado era que Aspros había mentido, aun n había logrado conseguir su armadura. Cuando lo viera se burlaría de él.

—Evangelina…

—Dime.

— ¿Alguna vez has ido al Santuario?

—Sí, una vez fui con Arena.

— ¿Cómo es ese lugar? —la curiosidad la estaba matado de repente, no sabía el por qué ahora quería ir al Santuario y recorrerlo de arriba a abajo

— ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

—Quiero ir ahí.

— ¿Por qué? Ahí solo pueden quedarse los caballeros y las amazonas. Alguna que otra doncella también pero tienes que trabajar duro para estar ahí.

* * *

" _Evangelina me explicó muchas cosas sobre el Santuario, al menos lo que sabía y me pareció un buen lugar para investigar pero aún era muy pequeña para estar allá. Durante meses me esforcé para ser la mejor en todo pero no siempre lo lograba, había ocasiones en que fallaba. Ayudaba mucho a Arena con la bebé Rue, era una felicidad más en la casa y se portaba muy bien._

 _Con respecto a ese chico que me salvó, no lo volví a ver. Me dejó una impresión extraña ya que nunca había visto a alguien como él y sus vestimentas eran muy llamativas para la zona donde estábamos. Solo sabía que se llamaba Degel._

 _Los siguientes meses pasaron rápido para mí. Fue tan rápido que no me di cuenta cuando ya era mi cumpleaños otra vez, había cumplido mis siete años y todos los días rogaba a los cielos que el pequeño Regulus estuviera bien sea donde sea que estuviera. Con el tiempo avanzando al parecer mi cosmo se iba desarrollando y eso lo notó nana en un ínstate e intentó hasta lo imposible por evitar que siguiera creciendo. No tenía control sobre mi cosmo pero tampoco lo desarrollaba._

 _Un día de primavera estaba en Rodorio con Arena y la bebé Rue cuando después de muchos meses volví a ver a Aspros y ambos nos enredamos en una situación que casi terminó con la destrucción de la fuente de la plaza de Rodorio"._

 _ **Continuara.**_

* * *

 _ **Holiiiiiis aquí dejo este capi laaaaaaargo.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste, recuerden que esto es semi-AU, no vayan a creer que algunas cosas como con Arkhes pasaron o con Ilias, son solo cosas que moldeo para que funcionen en el fic. Si las situaciones a veces pasan como que rápido es porque no tiene mucha importancia, que solo pasan y ya. Para los siguientes capis se verán más enredos y travesuras, solo espérenlo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capi, espero que les guste, dejen rw y lesmando besos y abrazos.**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_


	7. Capítulo 6

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de The Lost Canvas le pertenecen a Shiori Teshirogi y a Masami Kurumada. Yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto._

* * *

 _Capítulo 6_

 _Bajo esas estrellas._

" _Sucesos de niños son aquellos que cuando hacemos algo realmente malo lo podemos recordar a los años y nos harán reír. Yo viví unos cuantos pero no es momento de escribir sobre mis travesuras de niña sino de una en específico. Yo no tenía intenciones de nada, las cosas pasan por pasar y porque tienen que pasar justo en el momento en que menos deben pasar… lo sé mis niños, es confuso pero así son las cosas._

 _Muchas de las tantas veces de mis idas a Rodorio siempre terminaba regañada y esta no fue la excepción, en realidad creo que fue como la segunda regañada más fuerte que me llevé en toda mi vida. Han de suponer que hice algo muy malo y la realidad es que fue un accidente y no estaba sola, siempre debía arrastrar a alguien conmigo aunque fuera sin querer"._

* * *

— ¿Lorian me puedes acompañar a Rodorio? —la niña de ahora 7 años estaba secando los platos como castigo por haberle jalado el cabello a otra de las niñas durante el desayuno— ¿Qué dices? Será bueno salir de esta casa de vez en cuando.

—Estoy castigada—dijo con voz seca.

—Es solo un momento y llevaremos a la bebé con nosotras—Arena sabía que la pequeña Rue era la debilidad de la menor.

Lorian tenía el carácter fuerte a pesar de su edad, algo que Lais recalcaba muy seguido y siempre comparaba con el de su abuelo Alonso pero aun no entendía como ella conocía a su abuelo. Su mala conducta se debía a varias cosas, algunas porque no quería seguir encerrada en la casa y se divertía haciendo travesuras a las otras niñas.

Asunto a tratar luego pero la situación era que la pequeña Rue ya contaba con 6 meses recién cumplidos y llevaba desde la tarde de ayer con una lloradera que no les daba vida a los habitantes de la casa.

—Necesito ir a ver si hay medicina, desde ayer tenía fiebre y logre bajársela pero volvió. Las otras niñas están ocupadas y creo que el ver el cielo no te haría mal, te ves un poco pálida.

Lorian volteó a ver a la bebé unos segundo, no estaba llorando. Honor y Lais decían que tenía la cara de su madre pero Arena decía que los ojos eran de su padre y que al parecer tendría su misma personalidad. Las veces que podía hacia lo mismo que cuando Regulus aún estaba en la casa, la miraba por largos periodos de tiempo y ahí pasaba parte de la tarde luego de sus clases de griego.

—Déjame terminar con esto y te acompaño.

—Muy bien, será rápido.

—Sí porque si la señora Lais me descubre me castigara más después—había que decir que Lais se estaba cansando de castigarla.

—Eso te pasa por andar de grosera con las niñas—Arena se sentó en una silla y comenzó a amamantar a Rue—si no hubieras hecho nada no estarías así ahorita.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que sea una niña tonta, se burló de mi tejido—Arena se preguntaba de donde había salido ese cambio de carácter y las palabras que usaba si solo era una niña—¿Dónde está nana?

—… fue al Santuario con la señora Lais.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Lorian dejó caer un plato al suelo sin querer y se hizo pedazos en un instante—ahí va un castigo más.

—Fueron a entregar unas flores, como ofrenda a la diosa Athena—Arena colocó a la bebé en su moises y se puso a recoger los pedazos del plato.

— ¿Diosa Athena? —ese nombre le sonaba por las historias que su abuelo contaba pero no sabía a profundidad quien era esa tal diosa Athena—si nana puede ir entonces ¿Por qué yo no?

—Tal vez no sea un buen lugar para ti—Lorian secó el ultimo plato y lo dejó sobre la mesa—créeme pequeña, hay cosas que no se deben ver en esta vida y puede que en estos momentos en el Santuario se estén dando eventos que no son muy agradables a los ojos de aquellos que viven sin sentir el cosmo.

—Todos hablan del cosmo pero jamás me dicen que es no importa las veces que pregunte.

—Porque son cosas que una niña como tú no le interesarían. Somos doncellas no amazonas y no hay necesidad de que sepamos que es o como usarlo—la bebé Rue estaba más tranquila y durmiendo en su moises.

—Pero quiero saberlo no importa si no estoy hecha para eso. El señor Ilias lo mencionaba mucho y… —el semblante de la niña cambió al recordar al desaparecido caballero y al mismo tiempo pensaba en el pequeño Regulus—y quiero saber que es—Arena le sonrió con cariño al escucharla hablar con mucha determinación.

—El cosmo es…

* * *

" _El cosmo es_ _aquello cada ser vivo nace y está dentro de su conciencia, de sus poderes mentales, de vida y de sus habilidades, es decir, todo aquellos aspectos que el ser humanos vive y siente habitualmente así como también da la descripción que es la aniquilación, separación, o detenimiento de los átomos de alguna de la materia_ _. Ustedes saben de esto desde que prácticamente nacieron, ustedes mismo poseen un cosmo fuerte y que con el tiempo puede llegar a ser muy poderoso. Jamás dejen_ _que alguien les diga que es malo porque no lo es. Un cosmo poderoso solo nos dice que son lo suficientemente fuertes como para defender al débil y yo siempre se los he dicho"._

— ¿Qué estas escribiendo ahora? —Lorian casi deja caer la pluma sobre los escritos pero en cambio cayó sobre su vestido color rosa pálido. Estaba tan concentrada que la voz de su esposo la desconcentró— ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!

—Por Athena… —Lorian miró la mancha de tinta negra en su vestido—y este era uno de mis favoritos.

—Amor lo siento, no pretendía asustarte, solo quería visitarte un rato después de terminar mi trabajo—Lorian soltó un suspiro y no se molestó. Un par de años antes y le hubiera arrancado la cabeza y hubiera jugado ajedrez en su cara, lo bueno es que ya era una mujer madura—si quieres puedo…

—No, es solo un vestido así que no te preocupes… un vestido no es nada comparado a que vinieras a visitarme—el hombre se arrodilló a la altura de su mujer y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Era bueno que ambos tuviera ese tiempo solos, con sus hijos era imposible y si mostraba alguna señal de afecto entre ellos enseguida los niños ponían cara de asco.

— ¿Y qué escribías hoy? —la pelea entre ellos del día anterior había quedado muy atrás y ambos actuaban como si nunca hubiera ocurrido.

—De un pequeño incidente que ocurrió cuando tenía 7 años—el esposo volteó a verla, conocía esa sonrisa de traviesa—fue… divertido de cierta manera.

— ¿El de la carreta en Rodorio?

—Sí… ese mismo—Lorian volvió a contener su risa al recordar ese evento, que no vivió sola.

—Y… ¿crees poder escribir en exteriores? —Lorian volteó a mirar los ojos de su esposo y le sonrió sin entender a que se refería—digo… escribir estando afuera… con todos los seres vivientes—le daba chiste que se pusiera así.

— ¿Qué estas planeando? —conocía esa sonrisa, era de esas cuando a su esposo se le ocurría algo para sorprenderla—la última vez que me sonreíste así fue cuando me propusiste matrimonio y cuando hicimos aquello en… tu sabes… —el hombre se sonrió un poco y se sonrojó.

—Uno de los mejores días de mi vida pero esta vez será algo menos que una propuesta de matrimonio y que juegos íntimos… aunque si quieres…

—No, olvídalo y menos con los niños rodeando por todos lados—notó como su esposo cambió su expresión de felicidad pero solo por dos segundos.

—Te propongo ir un a un picnic en más o menos una hora con nuestros hijos—ambos estaban agarrados de la mano, él seguía arrodillado junto a ella mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de proponer su esposo— ¿Qué dices? Un poco de aire fresco no te haría daño.

—… por favor dime que las doncellas van también—su esposo soltó una risa hermosa para su oídos. Una de las cosas que más adoraba de él era eso, sus sonrisas.

—Descuida que van a ir con nosotros si así lo quieres. Ya Mirielle sabe que tiene que preparar a Rey. Leora estaba en el jardín con Anael, Zoe ayudaba a Andros con unos raspones que se hizo jugando, Xylia esta con Ilarion repasando la tarea de ayer y Rhoda estaba enseñando a Halcyon como coser—Lorian pudo respirar más tranquila al saber que todo estaba bajo control y que su esposo sabía dónde estaban todos. No era que no quisiera a sus hijos cerca pero eran muy traviesos y más aún cuando los seis se juntaban en un solo lugar, he ahí la razón de que cada uno tuviera actividades distintas todas las tardes y en diferentes lugares para que no se encontraran.

—Estaré lista solo déjame terminar de escribir esto y te veo en la entrada—el hombre se levantó y deposito un beso en los labios de ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se besaban así, puede que desde que Rey estaba más pequeño.

— ¿Sabes algo?

— ¿Qué?

—Te amo.

—Yo también.

—No te tardes mucho, los niños ya saben y… como que se emocionaron mucho—le soltó una sonrisa grande y Lorian sol se pudo imaginar cómo su pequeño ejército de niños saltaban y corrían por todos lados llenos de felicidad.

—Por Athena… —el hombre cerró la puerta y dejó solo a su mujer con sus ideas.

Lorian vio como salía del estudio a paso firme y altivo, sin duda era un buen hombre y un buen padre. Ahora que se daba cuenta no entendía como era que podían con todos esos niños antes de que llegaran las doncellas.

—Menos mal que aparecieron en nuestras vidas—volvió a tomar la pluma y la sumergió en la tinta _—"Ese día al parecer había un poco de bullicio por Rodorio, en aquel tiempo llegaban muchas personas en carruajes y se detenían de pueblo en pueblo dando espectáculos a las personas, normalmente son conocidos como gitanos. No tenían buena fama pero la gente los aceptaba a medias. Recuerdo bien que fue por culpa de uno de ellos que Aspros y yo nos metimos en un problema muy grande… y fue también cuando ambos comenzamos a ser distintos…"._

* * *

—Hay mucha gente hoy—dijo Arena mientras cargaba a la niña con cuidado. Ya un doctor la estaba revisando y efectivamente la fiebre estaba recia a irse pero siempre habían sus métodos para bajarla—lo bueno es que no ha tenido fiebre en mucho rato, doctor.

—Eso es bueno, puedo prepararle algo que puede darle con sopa pero me faltan unos materiales que hay que echar al final—el doctor no era tan viejo pero ya los años se le notaban en el cabello— ¿puedes ir tú, pequeña?

— ¿Yo? —la niña se señaló a si misma— ¿Ir a dónde, señor?

—Hay que comprar unos materiales que faltan pero no puedo dejar sola la mezcla, se puede quemar y por eso te estoy pidiendo el favor.

—Sí, no hay problema.

El doctor fue hasta su habitación y regreso muy rápido con un papel que tenía algo escrito. Se lo entregó a Lorian y le dio unas instrucciones sencillas de dónde encontrar cada cosa, el único problema era que había llegado un carruaje de gitanos a Rodorio esa misma mañana y las personas estaban alborotadas por ver a los recién llegados. Puede que incluso algunos negocios cerraran por el tiempo que estuvieran porque los gitanos necesitarían su espacio y algunos no se confiaban de ellos.

Al salir de la casa del doctor se encontró con la mala suerte de que el susodicho vivía cerca del centro del pueblo donde estaba la fuente más grande de todo Rodorio, donde habían muchas personas con sus negocios… y donde estaban los gitanos acomodándose.

—Esto está un poco complicado—Lorian miró su lista y lo primero era hojas de hierba buena, no eran común en la zona pero si habían, la señora Lais las compraba para el mal aliento… o eso había dicho ella. Incluso ellas se las tenían que meter en la boca—creo que esas estaban por acá.

Habían muchos gitanos, unos quince más o menos, todos trabajaban de aquí para allá armando el escenario y las mujeres se dedicaban a colgar la ropa de unas cuerdas fuertemente sujetadas y habían varios niños jugando por los alrededores. Eran muy ruidosos y algunos ya tenían desastre acumulado.

Caminó un poco por un lado de todo el bullicio ocasionado por los gitanos hasta que logró encontrar el puesto donde vendían la bendita hierba buena. No fue problema comprarla, ahora solo debía seguir buscando las demás cosas por toda esa zona comercial del pueblo. Vio a un grupo de niños gitanos jugar y uno se le quedó mirando. Sin prestar mucha atención decidió seguir su camino.

—Que desast… —Lorian sintió como alguien la empujó desde atrás e hizo que soltara la bolsa donde estaba lo que acababa de comprar— ¿Qué te pasa, tarado? —cuando volteó pudo notar que uno de los niños gitanos, su ropa era muy distinta a la de los otros niños en Rodorio, mas colorida diría ella, la había empujado y se estaba riendo de ella— ¿Por qué me empujaste?

—No seas mentirosa, yo no hice nada—le sonrió de manera burlona. Vio que le faltaba un diente y estaba un poco desaliñado.

—Sí lo hiciste, no hay nadie más demás de tus amigos y tú, imbécil—al niño no le gustó mucho la respuesta de Lorian.

— ¿No te enseñaron a respetar a los hombres? Además… ¿tú me viste empujarte? —el chico tomó la bolsa del suelo y la abrió—vean, mamá podrá hacer un buen té con esto.

—… ¿Té?... —Lorian vio esa idea un poco raro y asquerosa—eres repugnante pero a pesar de todo esa bolsa es mía, devuélvemela ya.

— ¿Y si no quiero que vas a hacer? ¡¿Ah?! —el niño volvió a empujarla pero esta vez fue tan fuerte que la hizo caer al suelo—solo eres una niña débil y no creo que sepas defenderte.

—Pero tiene quien la defienda.

Los tres niños gitanos voltearon y se encontraron con una mirada azulina muy atemorizante. A un lado del chico había otro mucho más alto y con aspecto de un toro. Ambos cargaban sus ropas de entrenamiento y veían a los rufianes de tal manera que les debió helar hasta el alma.

— ¿Le vas a devolver la bolsa o no? —habló el otro chico alto pero los niños estaban recios a devolverla—Aspros… ¿estará bien si practico mi nueva técnica de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con él? —dijo señalando al niño que tenía la bolsa en las manos—necesito pulir mi técnica.

— ¿Cuál? ¿La rompe piernas?... no sé, aunque no me parece mala idea, yo también podría practicar las técnicas de tortura que nos enseñaron la otra vez, la de romper los dedos hasta que hagan lo que decimos—Aspros sonrió de manera oscura y miraba de igual manera a los niños, eran tan pesada su mirada que hasta Lorian sintió miedo—y si no funciona pues… siempre nos queda la rompe brazos.

— ¿Y la de sacar los dientes? —dijo con emoción el chico de cabellos platinados.

—Cierto, no es mala idea, ¿Cuál quieres primero? Yo elijo al gordito, será divertido romperle los dedos.

—El pecoso se ve resistente, puede que aguante si le rompo las dos piernas al mismo tiempo—el chico alto se acercó poco a poco al niño gitano que tenía la bolsa en la mano— ¿Crees que griten mucho?

—Comprobémoslo—Aspros les sonrió y fue suficiente para terminar de espantarlos.

— ¡AH! —los niños gitanos salieron corriendo dejando la bolsa en el piso y a una Lorian sorprendida con todo lo que acababa de escuchar. El chico alto rió y Aspros solo sonrió satisfecho antes de voltear a mirarla con molestia.

— ¿Cuándo será el día que no te metas en problemas con personas más grandes que tú?... —Lorian se levantó del suelo y fue hasta Aspros y le dio un pisotón en el pie— ¡Eso me dolió! ¿Qué te pasa? Te salvo la maldita vida y aun así me pisas.

—Eso fue por asustarme… ¡hola! —la mente de Aspros sacó al teoría de que esa niña tenía algo contra él porque apenas vio a Hasgard cambió de actitud—Me llamo Lorian, muchas gracias por ayudarme con esos niños idiotas.

—… no fue nada, es nuestro deber.

—… —Lorian volteó a ver a Aspros y lo miró de arriba a abajo. El peliazul notó la mirada de la niña.

— ¿Por qué me miras así, mocosa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué? —ambos se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos hasta que Lorian decidió hablar.

—Mentiste…

— ¿Ah?

—El año pasado, cuando nos vimos antes de las Luces de Athena, dijiste que eras el caballero de Géminis pero te sigues vistiendo como un aprendiz… por ende, mentiste—Hasgard miraba la escena aguantado la risa—creí que en verdad eras un caballero dorado pero solo eres un mentiroso.

—… pero pronto lo seré, el mejor caballero de Géminis y el más fuerte de todos los caballeros dorados también—Aspros sonrió como nunca lo había visto Lorian antes, le pareció más humano— ¿y tú que haces aquí? Niñas como tú no deberían estar solas y menos cuando hay gitanos cerca.

—No digas eso, creo que no todos son malos—Aspros y Hasgard se miraron las caras—digo que no todos son malos porque siempre hay personas buenas.

— ¿Qué opinas de mí? —preguntó el peliazul a la pequeña—si dices que no todos son iguales… ¿Qué opinas de mí?

—Que eres un tonto mentiroso y que como tu deben haber varios pero no lo muestran mucho—tomó la bolsa del suelo y dio media vuelta para seguir buscando las cosas de la lista. Aspros quedó impactado con las palabras sinceras de la niña. Una niña de siete años lo acababa de humillar… otra vez.

—… —Aspros no se movió ni un centímetro luego de escuchar la respuesta de Lorian. Hasgard aguantaba la risa dándole la espalda a Aspros para que no lo viera.

—Tú se lo preguntaste así que no te quejes—Hasgard dio media vuelta y comenzó a seguir a Lorian—enana…

—Gigantón… ¿Qué están haciendo por aquí? Según me dice nana, los aprendices no deben salir del Santuario.

—Es verdad pero Aspros y yo estamos de misión y por eso podemos salir con permiso del Patriarca—los dos caminaban uno al lado del otro mientras hablaban—como tú dices, tal vez no todos los gitanos son malos pero siempre se vigila, el Santuario es un guardián de este lugar y a cambio la gente del pueblo nos provee con lo que necesitemos.

—Ya veo, ¿Qué problemas son esos de los que hablas? —Aspros iba más atrás aun con la moral baja—todo ha estado tranquilo desde que llegue.

—Tienes razón pero es por prevención nada más, si quieres te podemos acompañar para que esos niños no te molesten mas aunque ya no sé si seriamos útil porque el pisotón que le diste a Aspros me dejó un poco impresionado, nadie se atreve a hacer eso y menos a él.

—No me agrada.

—… eres muy sincera.

—Y él muy tonto—sin duda no había manera de que Lorian dijera algo positivo del aprendiz de Géminis. A Hasgard le cayó bien y los dos iban de aquí para allá buscando mientras Aspros iba desde atrás vigilando por si ocurría algo.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que el escándalo causado por los gitanos atrajera a más personas, al parecer comenzaría alguno de sus espectáculos. Según Aspros, todos los años un grupo diferente de gitanos venían a Rodorio o dos coincidían más o menos en la misma época. Algunos se dedicaban a entretener a la gente y ganar un poco de dinero extra o comida ofrecida amablemente por los habitantes del pueblo.

Por otro lado había algunos que a escondidas se dedicaban a robar a los habitantes durante la noche y algunos tenían el descaro de hacerlo durante el día. Por eso el Patriarca encargaba esa misión a los aprendices de caballero, este año le tocó a Aspros, Hasgard y algunos aprendices para caballero de plata que llevaban menos de cinco meses en el Santuario. Aspros se había negado al principio pero debía hacerlo.

— ¿Para que necesitas todo eso? ¿A quién pretendes envenenar? —Lorian decidió ignorar la última parte de la pregunta de Aspros—está bien, ¿Qué medicina vas a hacer con eso?

— ¿Cómo sabes que es medicina?

—Por los ingredientes, no son todos pero diría que es para cólicos y fiebre—ni ella sabía para que eran, solo había ido a buscarlos.

—Es para la bebé Rue, el doctor necesita esto para su medicina. Lleva enferma desde ayer y la fiebre no bajaba.

—… ¿Dónde estás Hasgard? —ahora que Aspros veía, llevaba más de 20 minutos caminando solo con Lorian por toda esa zona—de seguro se fue a ver el espectáculo de los gitanos. Hace un año fue lo mismo cuando tuvimos que hacer cambio de turno.

—… ¿Crees que sea capaz? —Aspros lo pensó más de una vez antes de responder.

—No estoy muy seguro que lo repita pero cuando lo encuentre ya verá, espera ahí y no te vayas a ir, no quiero más problemas con la señora Lais. Suficiente fueron las cachetadas el día de las Luces de Athena—Lorian quedó cerca de una carreta que estaba cerca de la salida del pueblo, había recorrido mucho buscando los materiales—vuelvo enseguida.

Lorian se sentó sobre un balde de madera cercano a la carreta, iba a esperar a Aspros porque tenía razón, ahora cargaba más cosas y esos niños podían volver. Al tiempo que esperaba se puso a pensar otra vez en Regulus, extrañaba mucho a ese pequeño bebé. Unas veces que preguntaba como estaría, si estaría comiendo, si estaría feliz… estaba con su padre así que debía ser feliz pero aun así era imposible no preocuparse por él. Honor le había dicho que Ilias era el padre de Regulus pero solo eso, jamás dijo quién era la madre. De la nada otro dolor de cabeza se hizo presente y una serie de imágenes fueron apareciendo en su cabeza.

Era un lugar oscuro y estaba un niño vistiendo de dorado y un hombre con una de esas armaduras que recordaba haber visto cuando su abuelo murió. Había una luz fuerte y detrás del niño una imagen con muchos hombres vestidos de dorado también, eran más de 20 hombres. En un instante logró ver la cara del niño y le pareció muy conocido, se parecía a alguien cercano a ella.

— ¿Señor Ilias? … —el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido rápidamente, como si nada hubiera pasado—una luz dorada…

— ¿Ah? ¿Otra vez tú? ¿Tus amigos te dejaron sola? —Lorian volteó y se encontró con el mismo grupo de niños gitanos. Todos sonrieron al verla—me imagino que sin ellos no eres nadie.

—Déjame en paz, cerdo—escondió un poco las cosas que había comprado— ¡Aléjate de mí!

—Ni creas, ya que no están tus amigos aquí, ahora se me hará más fácil quitarte esto antes de que vuelvan y al parecer hay más para llevarnos—uno de los niños la tomó por el cabello y lo jaló—como veras yo también tengo a mis cómplices, te dejare un poco morada antes de que ellos se den cuenta de qué te pasó, súbela a la carreta.

El niño gordinflón, junto con la ayuda de los otros, subió a Lorian en la carreta y ellos también. Ahora si estaba asustada, no estaban ni Aspros ni Hasgard cerca de ella, sabía que debía pelear pero tenía más miedo de alborotar a los caballos que estaban amarrados a la carreta a que esos niños gitanos la golpearan. Los caballos comenzaron a moverse mucho pero al parecer ninguno de los niños les prestó atención.

—No te muevas, no te dolerá mucho—el niño se tronó los nudillos y cerró su mano en un puño— ¿Dónde quieren que le dé? ¿En la cabeza o en el estómago?

— ¡Estomago! —dijo uno.

—Sera divertido verla vomitar—el niño más moreno le jaló el cabello para que mirara al pecoso a la cara.

—Que así sea, sujétenla… no puedo ver su barriga—los otros niños la tomaron por los brazos y le inmovilizaron las piernas—esto no te dole… —Lorian pensó ver todo despacio.

—…

Aspros y Hasgard habían saltado a la carreta y de una sola patada el peliazul detuvo al niño que pretendía golpear a Lorian. Hasgard tomó al gordito y todos comenzaron una batalla dentro del carruaje. Golpe iba y golpe venia de aquí para allá. Mientras intentaban escapar, al parecer porque Aspros se veía que estaba disfrutando mucho, Lorian logró llevar al puesto del conductor de la carreta.

— ¡Aspros! —sin previo aviso Lorian sintió un golpe en toda la cara proporcionado por el susodicho. Al parecer el golpe era para uno de los niños pero lo esquivó dando por resultado un golpe directo a la pequeña niña y haciendo que le sangrara la nariz— ¡Eres un tarado!... ¿Qué…?

Todos detuvieron la pelea. Aspros había agarrado a uno por la camisa y estaba a punto de golpearlo en la cara con su puño si no es que un movimiento extraño lo detiene a tiempo. Hasgard estaba en las mismas, había agarrado al más delgado de todos y estuvo a punto de lanzarlo fuera de la carreta si no es que el movimiento extraño lo detiene también.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Aspros no bajó el puño ni soltó al golpeado niño—Lorian… —primera vez que la niña escuchaba su nombre de los labios del peliazul—ni te mue…

Fue muy tarde, no hubo manera de calmar a los caballos. Entraron en un frenesí muy grande que casi hacen tumbar a Lorian del puesto del conductor. El niño que tenía Hasgard en los brazos cayó al suelo mientras los otros estaban en la carreta. De repente los caballos comenzaron a correr y la carreta iba rápidamente con todos ellos adentro.

— ¡AH! —gritaban todos al ver que nadie controlaba la carreta.

— ¡Solo esto me pasa a mí! —dijo Aspros logrando llegar al lado de Lorian y tomar las cuerdas de los caballos— ¡Están muy alterados! —dieron vuelta en un curva muy cerrada. Aspros tomó a la niña con un solo brazo para que no fuera a caerse— ¡ni creas que te caerás, la señora Lais me mataría!

— ¡Cuidado Aspros! —Hasgard iba con los otros dos niños atrás que iban igualmente de gritones— ¡Cuidado con la esquina! —el peliazul trataba de maniobrar con los alterados caballos pero era muy difícil hacerlo con un solo brazo.

— ¡Es difícil, Hasgard! ¡AH! —la carreta pegó directamente con una pared pero ni eso detuvo a los caballos. Casi cae uno de los niños pero Hasgard logró salvarlo a tiempo.

— ¡Nos vamos a matar! —Lorian se agarró fuertemente de Aspros, ni estando demente lo iba a soltar— ¡Cuidado! —Aspros giró hacia un lado evitando darle a un barril lleno de tomates.

— ¡Hay que detener esta cosa! —si seguían así de seguro llegarían hasta donde estaba toda la gente.

— ¡CUIDADO CON ESOS NIÑOS! —gritó Hasgard al ver a un grupo de niños jugar por una de las calles. Aspros jaló las cuerdas hacia la derecha a tiempo y lograron esquivarlos pero se venían más problemas justo al frente de ellos—… ¡ESCALERAS!

— ¡AAAAH! —los caballos saltaron por las escaleras de piedra haciendo que un sonido extraño sonara al momento de aterrizar en el suelo.

— ¡Ese sonido no me agradó! —Aspros dobló como puedo a la izquierda pero se encontraron con lo que menos querían. Frente a ellos estaba la gente aglomerada por el espectáculo de los gitanos.

— ¡DETENLO, ASPROS! —gritó la niña al ver que se dirigían a la fuente.

— ¡HASGARD, NECESITO AYUDA! —el grandulón se pasó para adelante y Aspros le entregó una de las cuerdas— ¡AHORA! —ambos jalaron al mismo tiempo y lograron desviar el rumbo de los caballos— ¡Lo logra…! ¡AAAH!

— ¡AAAH! —todos se dieron cuenta que se estaban dirigiendo directamente al carruaje gitano. Aspros y Hasgard jalaron las cuerdas lo más que pudieron hacia ellos para intentar frenar ya que no había a donde huir.

Todos los niños gritaban viendo como poco a poco se iban acercando más y más. Los adultos se habían ido corriendo y gritando al ver lo que estaba pasando. El carruaje quedó solo, hasta los gitanos se habían bajado. Los caballos patinaban sobre la piedra y las ruedas traseras de la carreta se destruyeron en pocos segundos.

— ¡Sujétate! —Aspros tomó a Lorian por la cintura, solo les quedaba un opción— ¡Salten! —Hasgard había tomado a los otros dos y saltaron justo a tiempo al igual que Lorian y Aspros.

Ambos rodaron por el suelo de piedra dándose varios golpes en el camino. Lo único que se escuchó fue un golpe fuerte y madera rompiéndose, Lorian no quería subir la mirada. Aspros la abrazaba muy fuerte para evitar que se golpeara al momento de la caída.

— ¿Estas bien? —la voz de Aspros la hizo sentir más tranquila. Sintió como las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, sí había sido algo muy terrorífico— ¿no te hiciste daño? —la niña negó aun con la cara en el suelo y se abrazó a él llorando—que desastre… ya pasó…

Lorian levantó la mirada y se encontró con que todo estaba destruido, el carro de los gitanos tenía un daño por uno de los lados ya que los caballos giraron pero la carreta logró golpear el carruaje. Aspros volteó y vio a Hasgard, le hizo señas de que estaba bien.

—Que desastre… —la niña vio a todos lados. No había nadie pero algo en su cuerpo le advirtió que vendría algo, como una amenaza— ¿Estas bien, Aspros? —el chico hizo una seña de estar bien pero Lorian vio como tenía raspones en la rodilla, un poco de sangre bajándole por la cabeza, alguno raspones en la cara y su ropa estaba sucia.

Aunque ella tampoco estaba en sus mejores condiciones, también tenía rapones en los codos y en las rodillas y el vestido sucio. Hasgard estaba bien, solo un pequeño raspón en la cara y los otros niños parecían estar bien también aunque no se interesó mucho en ellos.

— ¿Estas tu bien? —la pregunta sorprendió a la niña—será mejor que…

— ¡¿Qué sucedió aquí?! —esa voz heló la sangre de dos jóvenes. Las gallinas corrían de un lado al otro y el polvo se comenzó a disipar rápidamente gracias a una inconveniente brisa, no les dio tiempo de huir.

— ¡Señora Lais! ¡Señora Honor! —Lorian volteó y vio a Arena con la bebé en brazos. Ahora sí, ese era su fin.

—Por Athena… —dijo Aspros. Como estaban heridos no pudieron moverse y eran los únicos en la escena.

—Ahora sí que están en problemas—la voz de Lais no sonaba para nada amable.

* * *

" _No hace falta decir que cada uno recibió su castigo ese día. No me dejaron salir de mi habitación por cuatro días, solo podía comer y hacer mis deberes como coser, leer y un castigo nuevo, debía aprender a tocar el piano y el único piano que había en toda la casa lo pasaron a mi cuarto que ya era pequeño para semejante monstruo._

" _En cuanto a Aspros y Hasgard… ellos si recibieron su castigo estilo el Santuario y además de eso debían reparar todos los daños ocasionados por la carreta y reparar el carruaje de los gitanos aunque se negaron a que ellos pusieran un solo dedo en sus cosas, eran unos gitanos muy orgulloso y apenas recogieron todo se fueron del pueblo. En parte no había sido nuestra culpa y no importaba las veces que lo explicáramos, no nos creían._

" _Hasta donde sé, el mismo Patriarca fue el que dictaminó los castigos de Aspros y Hasgard. Suerte para mi ese día tuve una pequeña charla con cierta persona… y logre ver el castigo impuesto"._

* * *

— ¡¿Por qué lo hicieron?! Pudieron haberse matado o haber matado a alguien en el proceso.

—No fue nuestra culpa, nosotros solo…

— ¡Nada! Estabas castigada, se suponía que no debías salir de la casa—Lais caminaba de un lado al otro en la habitación. Honor había quedado afuera porque no quería ver nada— ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

—Ya le dije que no fue a propósito, esos niños…

—Por favor Lorian, deja esa historia de los niños gitanos ya.

—Pero si eso fue lo que paso… ¿Por qué no me cree?

—Desde que llegaste me has dado razones para pensar así. Me la vivo regañándote, castigándote e incluso he llegado a levantarte la mano y todo porque tú misma te has buscado todo eso, ¿Qué sucede contigo? Tú no eras así según las palabras de Honor—la hermosa mujer la miraba directamente a los ojos—escucha, no quiero enterarme más de que tú y Aspros destruyeron algo o si quiera enterarme de que te has acercado a algún habitante del Santuario sin mi permiso.

—Pero yo…

— ¡Ya basta! No quiero oír mas sobre este tema, estarás castiga cuatro días sin salir del cuarto y harás tus deberes aquí y fin de la discusión. No te quiero cerca de ningún aprendiz, caballero o columna del Santuario. Especialmente te alejas de Aspros, por lo que veo solo trae problemas—Lais dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto hecha una fiera.

Caminaba a paso rápido y molesta, había pasado vergüenza ya que esa era una de sus niñas. Sus niñas jamás habían ocasionado problemas a nadie nunca. Arena había sido buena hasta que se embarazó pero lo seguía siendo, era una buena madre, las niñas mayores hacían buen trabajo en el Santuario y Evangelina era un ángel entre todas ellas, las niñas pequeñas hacían caso y no daban guerra pero Lorian era problemática. Ni siquiera cuando eran pequeñas pero al parecer la nieta de su hermano era la excepción a esa regla. Cuando llegó a la sala se encontró con Honor sirviendo té en una tasa y con mirada serena.

—Imaginé que te haría falta—dijo la morena con una sonrisa—debes calmarte un poco.

—No te imaginas cuanto—Lais se sentó y le dio un sorbo a su bebida. No le gustaba gritarle, sabía que era su única familia de sangre pero no podía evitar disciplinar lo que veía mal— Destruyeron casi toda la plaza, golpearon el carruaje de los gitanos, casi los aprendices se dieron golpes con ellos por el accidente y tuvimos todos que pagar los daños al no querer que lo repararan los chicos ¿Por qué se comporta así? ¿Qué he hecho mal este tiempo para que sea así?

—Puede ser que no esté acostumbrada a todo esto, a una nueva vida aquí—dijo Honor con mucha calma mientras bebía su té—está creciendo pero te apoyo con eso de que el accidente fue grave.

—Ya va a ser un año desde que llegaron aquí y vienes a decirme que no está acostumbrada, ¿Cómo sería eso posible?

—Sencillo, ella tenía una vida, una vida donde llevaba la misma educación que aquí pero menos estricta, no tenía la necesidad de estudiar otro idioma y menos aprenderlo en poco tiempo, nunca había pulido un piso, nunca había sido castigada con golpes o tareas extras en la casa, nunca había subido a un barco y viajado más de dos meses en él, nunca se había separado de sus tierras ni de tu hermano y sobre todo… nunca había visto a un espectro—Lais tragó grueso al escuchar todo— ¿puedes siquiera entenderla un poco? Sé que no es una excusa competente para justificar su comportamiento pero en parte su vida desde hace casi un año cambió mucho y no solo al ambiente sino en sentido de que su vida ya se envolvió en nuestro mundo.

—Tienes razón…

—Además… creo que tendré que ir a donde las pitonisas pronto—Lais comprendía eso. Incluso en esos momentos tenía las marcas rojas debajo de los ojos.

— ¿Alguna visión?

—No que se diga mucho, no te digo nada porque no quiero que interrumpas—Honor le sonrió y dejó esa duda sembrada en la cabeza de Lais.

— ¿Es a largo plazo o corto?

—Muy corto, pero es porque apenas están volviendo los dones y créeme, para recuperarlo completamente tomará muchos años. Mientras tanto soy la líder otra vez, en su debido tiempo encontrare a alguien más—las marcas aparecían solo cuando una visión llegaba.

— ¿Y no puedes decirme lo que viste?

—No, porque como ya dije, no quiero que interrumpas.

Mientras las mujeres hablaban afuera Lorian estaba viendo el techo de su cuarto. No pensaba en escaparse ni nada por el estilo pero sabía que para al día siguiente ya estaría desesperada por salir de la habitación. Prefirió dormirse hasta que fuera la hora de cenar, era mucho más fácil.

Se acomodó en la cama y colocó su cabello de lado, que había crecido bastante, y cerró los ojos esperando dormir tranquilamente. Pero los sueños o pesadillas siempre están ahí, escondidas en la oscuridad de nuestras mentes esperando salir para confundirnos con la realidad.

Era otro sueño oscuro, de eso no había duda. Lorian estaba parada sobre unas ruinas, un lugar que no sabía dónde era, solo que todo estaba lleno de tristeza. Parecía que el fuego hubiera arrasado con todo a su alrededor. Al empezar a caminar veía cosas como pilares caídos y uno que otro cuerpo tirado o enterrada bajo las ruinas. En eso vio el cuerpo de una chica de cabellos largos y platinados, estaba arrastrándose por el suelo y mal herida en un costado.

— _Ya acabaste con lo que quedaba de nuestro hogar, ¡¿Qué más quieres de nosotros?!_ —ella gritaba a la nada con desesperación— _¡¿Qué más quieres de mí?!_

— _Créeme que verte morir de esta manera me complace mucho y el señor Hypnos y el señor Thanatos me lo agradecerán con creces por llevarles tu cabeza pero creo que no sería justo acabar contigo así como así. Es más, no me quiero ni manchar las manos con tu sangre_ —un hombre vestido con una sapuri apareció frente a ella y la tomó por los cabellos.

— _Suéltame… Grifo_ —dijo con desprecio— _no me toques con tus asquerosas manos. Ni creas que se van a salir con la suya, mi señora junto con Pegaso ganaran esta guerra._

— _No veo que eso pase pero te dejare hablar, las palabras de esperanza perdida solo alimentan mi cosmo._ _Ya sé quién puede acabar contigo de una vez por todas pero primero dámelo, el señor Hades lo quiere_ —la chica sonrió ampliamente y rió— _¿de qué te ríes mujer?_ —la jaló por el largo cabello con más fuerza y estuvo tentado a abofetearla pero no podía, debía hacerla hablar.

— _No sé de qué hablas Grifo, no tengo nada para darte. Según tú, tu señor no necesita nada para ganar_ —ella sonrió victoriosa por primera vez frente a él— _¿Sabes dónde está lo que buscas?_ —dijo en forma de susurro mientras lo miraba burlonamente— _creo que a mi diosa le es más útil que a mí en estos momentos—_ la cara del espectro se contrajo en una mueca de enfado al verla sonreír tan ampliamente y reír _— ¿Quién es el que dice palabras de esperanza perdida ahora?_

— _No juegues conmigo, Sigrid._

— _Contigo no jugaría ni a las escondidas, Grifo. Si vas a matarme hazlo ya, te mueres de ganas de arrancarme la cabeza y ponerla en tu templo. ¡Mátame entonces!_ —el espectro la soltó y tronó los dedos.

Un fuerte cosmo oscuro apareció a un lado de él y se fue formando una figura alta, tenía unas alas enormes. Poco a poco agarró forma hasta que fue visible totalmente quien era la persona que acababa de aparecer frente a ella. Era un hombre de cabellos platinados, llevaba una sapuri pero que le era muy conocida a la chica, no era una sapuri que algún espectro tendría. Tenía la mirada como si no tuviera alma y solo miraba el suelo de manera perdida. Sigrid lo miró y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al ver a ese hombre frente a ella. El espectro reía al verla arrodilla frente a él.

— _¿Qué me dices, Sigrid? ¿Contenta de verlo otra vez?_ _Sé que no esperabas reunirte con él así pero me pareció que un reencuentro temprano te haría bien, además de que verte morir gracias a él es algo que no pude aguantar, tan solo pensarlo me emocioné_ —la chica miraba la figura de manera sorprendida.

—… _¡¿Qué haces con él?! ¡Déjalo en paz!_ —Grifo volvió a tronar los dedos y el hombre subió la mirada revelando mejor su rostro, era un hombre joven. Levantó un brazo y tensó el arco de la armadura de Sagitario apuntando directamente hacia Sigrid— _no… por favor… Artai no hagas esto…_

— _Dime Sigrid, ¿Qué se siente ver otra vez a tu hermano? ¿No estas orgullosa de él? Por lo que sé murió peleando contra Garuda, en realidad no me importa que haya acabado con él pero no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad_. _El idiota de Garuda fue débil y tu hermano jugó su vida por salvar a la mujer que amaba, ¿no es noble de su parte?_

— _No… Artai…_ —lo único que se vio fue como un halo de luz salía en la lejanía detrás de Sigrid, en las montañas. El espectro se quedó viendo la luz con rabia y Sigrid sonrió satisfecha al ver esa hermosa luz de esperanza. Antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo a su hermano la flecha de Sagitario atravesó su pecho justo donde estaba su corazón.

El sueño se volvió luz y en pocos segundo Lorian despertaba, pero no por voluntad propia, había un sonido extraño en la habitación. La niña estaba sudando frío y su respiración estaba agitada, otro sueño de esos perturbaba su mente y no podía controlarlo, parecían tan reales como si pudiera tocar a las personas que estaban ahí. Pero a pesar de todo, el ruidito estaba molestando así que decidió ver de dónde venía.

— ¿Qué es ese sonido? —saltó de la cama y se fue hasta la ventana de su habitación, estaba en el primer piso. Había alguien que tocaba el vidrio con un dedo lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer el molesto ruido— ¿Quién será?... —la niña se asomó y vio una mata de cabello color azul oscuro y una cara de amargado— ¿Aspros?

—Abre mocosa… —Lorian lo miró mal y volvió a cerrar la ventana— ¡Ey! No la cierres… —intentaba no gritar para que nadie lo escuchara—déjame entrar…

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Necesito tu ayuda con algo. Me lo debes—la niña rodó los ojos y lo dejó pasar.

— ¿Sabes lo que pasará si te descubren aquí?

— ¿Me azotaran mas? —Lorian asintió—necesito que me ayudes a curarme y no tengo vendas para hacerlo—la niña recordó que debía tener alguna tela extra guardada de esas que Arena ingenuamente le traía para bordar y que nunca usaba—gracias, en el Santuario no habían porque hubo una pelea y se usaron casi todas.

— ¿Qué te hicieron para que necesites vendajes? —Aspros se quitó la camisa revelando su espalda llena de latigazos frescos—…

—Solo fueron 20 así que no fue tan malo pero duele un poco—por un momento sintió lastima por él. Era obvio que no debía doler un poco todos esos azotes—será rápido y me iré corriendo, de esa manera nadie saldrá castigado. Mete la tela esta en agua para limpiar las heridas, no quiero que se infecten.

— ¿Por qué lo haces?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Salvarme cada vez que me meto en problemas—Lorian tomó un pañuelo y lo metió en agua para limpiar las heridas según las instrucciones de Aspros—no es necesario que lo hagas, sé cuidarme sola.

—Claro y por eso los gitanos idiotas esos te iban a golpear. En realidad no sé por qué lo hago, supongo que es por casualidad, ha sido así desde que llegaron y solo te he salvado dos veces, no significa que lo vaya a hacer todo el tiempo. Eres muy busca problemas niña—Lorian se apoyó en una herida haciendo que le doliera más— ¿Qué haces? Debes limpiarla, no abrirla más.

— ¿Por qué decidiste ser caballero entonces? Siempre estás herido, no creo que sea una vida muy buena—tenía curiosidad y Aspros podía aclarar algunas cosas— ¿Hay algo especial en ser caballero?

—Yo tengo mi motivo para hacerlo y es lo que me mueve siempre, pero cueste lo cueste seguiré y llegare a ser caballero de Géminis, veras que algún día vestiré esa armadura y… —Lorian pensó en ese día, puede que si seguía así entonces no estaba tan lejano— ¿y tú? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Soy una niña aun.

—Y yo un niño pero ya sé que voy a hacer con mi vida. Peleare en la guerra algún día y puede que mi vida acabe ahí pero… tu eres una persona normal y de seguro no estarás aquí para la guerra… pero mientras tanto deberías hacer algo—Lorian siguió limpiando, las heridas estaban en toda la espalda y llenas de sangre. Aspros trató de seguir la conversación cuando no escuchó respuesta de Lorian—esta es una casa de doncellas, ¿piensas ser doncella?

—… no es lo que quisiera pero…

—Entonces vete de aquí y busca lo que quieras hacer.

—Ya dije que soy una niña, no sé qué quiero y… y ser doncella es el plan que tiene nana para mí—Aspros soltó un suspiro pesado. Lorian terminó de limpiar y tomó la tela y, según indicaba Aspros, la iba colocando.

— ¿Y es que acaso vas a seguir todo lo que ella diga por siempre? No te dejes llevar por sus palabras, hay muchas cosas que podrías hacer pero si no te decides tal vez llegues a ser mi doncella—Aspros sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y se sobó rápidamente—era broma, no te sulfures.

—Nunca haría nada para ti.

—Me estas curando en estos momentos.

—… porque sentí lastima.

—Está bien… aunque es primera vez que oigo eso. Nunca nadie siente lastima de alguien que venga del Santuario porque saben que nuestras vidas están dedicadas a esto, a herirnos y a pelear—Aspros sonrió para si mismo—quiero ser el mejor… y ser reconocido por ser el mejor caballero de Géminis de todos y el más poderoso.

—…

— ¿Terminaste? —Lorian le colocó la última venda con ayuda de él—bien, en nada sanaré y mañana seguiré entrenando.

— ¿Puedes? ¿No es muy pronto?

—Si pierdo un día será un día menos a mi meta—se levantó de la cama y se fue hasta la ventana—parece una de esas novelas románticas dond…

—Termina de irte—dijo la niña con cara de pocos amigos.

—Está bien, está bien. Nos veremos algún día—Aspros salió por la ventana y se fue corriendo rápidamente. Lorian miró y notó que ya era de noche, no sabía si habían tardado mucho en hacer todo pero ya se podían ver las estrellas en el cielo.

* * *

" _Hubo una época, hace mucho tiempo en que una persona que entrenaba para ser caballero se le veía con un respeto muy grande pero los tiempos cambian y algunos ven a los caballeros como traedores de desgracia. A pesar de lo que dijeran las personas los santos no eran así, las desgracias llegan solas y el deber de ellos es impedir que avancen. Para mí Aspros era, extrañamente, alguien que me hizo ver muchas cosas en todo el tiempo que lo conocí, cosas nuevas y diferentes. Durante muchos años entrenó y ustedes saben que logró su meta._

 _Nunca entendí, aunque yo me engaño a mí misma siempre… sí lo entendí y lo entiendo hoy en día… sé que la vida y el tiempo cambian a las personas ya sea de forma negativa o positiva… Aspros… él solo…"._

Lorian dejó la pluma en el tintero y dejó caer sus lágrimas llenas de recuerdos. Dolían y eso lo sabía de antemano desde que decidió comenzar con todo esto de sus memorias, que más que eso eran algo para que en un futuro las siguientes generaciones vieran y supieran a qué atenerse pero dejando el rastro de vida de ella aun después de su muerte.

—Athena… dame fuerzas—apenas llevaba poco escribiendo y ya había llorado más de lo que alguna vez pensó hacer cuando comenzó—son recuerdos… ya pasaron…

— ¡Mamá! —Lorian se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas. Esa voz era de su otro hijo mayor—Mamá. ¿Te pasa algo? —dijo el niño al entrar al cuarto y ver a su madre con ambos codos apoyados en la mesa y con las manos en la cara— ¿te sientes bien? ¿Llamo a papá?

—No Ilarion, estoy bien es solo que estoy un poco cansada y la vista me molesta un poco. No te preocupes hijo—el niño se acercó a su madre y la abrazó— ¿Sucede algo?

—Papá preguntaba si ya estabas lista—Lorian se miró el vestido y vio que ahí seguía la mancha. Estaba tan concentrada escribiendo que no se acordó para cambiarse— ¿Le digo que te de un tiempo?

—Por favor—Ilarion salió corriendo del cuarto dejando que su madre se cambiara—crecieron rápido…

Lorian se levantó y con ayuda de Juno se cambió. Llevaba un vestido azul cielo y el cabello suelto. Extrañamente de niña tenía rizos pero al ir creciendo el cabello fue alisándose más y más hasta que después de sus embarazos su cabello se volvió más ondulado.

Tomó sus escritos, Juno la tinta y la guardó junto con otras cosas. Al estar con su familia, la cual ya era grande contando a las doncellas que irían con ellos lo cual era muy necesario. Más que un picnic parecía un festival porque había mucha gente.

El lugar era un pequeño valle lleno de flores, se colocaron debajo de un árbol mientras ella veía a los niños correr de un lado al otro junto a las doncellas y a su padre. Él debía descansar y relajarse con los niños era una buena idea. Ellos también extrañaban a su padre y de vez en cuando los más pequeños querían jugar con él. Raramente todo le recordó a ese último picnic que había tenido con su madre, allá en casa.

—Casa…

Rey y Halcyon se colgaron de su espalda y casi lo hacen caer mientras que Andros e Ilarion jugaban con Anael y las doncellas a las escondidas. Ella no participaba por el embarazo, debía cuidarse mucho y para eso debía sacrificar el tiempo con sus hijos. Lorian miró todo el lugar y se acordó de algo que debía escribir.

— ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

" _Ustedes siempre han sabido que soy un poco extraña, eso no es malo. Había momentos en los que mis sueños eran más que eso, eran realidad, era vida, eran imágenes de un pasado y futuro. Ya era Septiembre en aquel entonces y yo estaba en mi habitación durmiendo. Era una noche tranquila y la brisa soplaba con parsimonia, era una noche donde no cabían mas estrellas en el cielo. Era una noche perfecta para el nacimiento de Athena"._

* * *

Lorian dormía en su cama, había sido un día muy duro. Habían llegado aprendices con cosas nuevas desde el Santuario y debían acomodar y limpiar toda la casa. Tuvo que mover cosas junto con las otras niñas y en la tarde eran sus sesiones de estudio normales. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, sí estaba aprendiendo. Ya sabía como bordar ciertas cosas, pequeñas pero sabía como. Se sentaba derecha en la mesa y sabia distinguir cubiertos apenas verlos para que eran, hasta se la pasaba más tiempo en el espejo peinándose y colocándose el pañuelo que Lars le había dado, lo usaba para sujetar su cabello el cual le llegaba a mitad de espalda.

El tiempo había pasado e incluso había crecido unos centímetros. A pesar de estar acostumbradas a tareas diarias, ese día había sido agotador y caluroso, era un milagro que la brisa estuviera circulando.

En sus sueños un hermoso campo, lleno de flores de todos colores, se extendía de un lado al otro y una brisa hacia valor los pétalos de las flores. Lorian miraba todo a su alrededor con emoción e ilusión. En el cielo se pintaron estrellas y las constelaciones eran más visibles y brillaban como nunca antes.

—Que hermoso—nunca había visto semejante lugar antes.

Mientras daba vueltas viendo todo no se dio cuenta de una figura femenina que estaba acostada debajo de un árbol lleno de hojas verdes. Parecía estar dormida y a la vez parecía una hermosa obra de arte. Al acercarse más pudo notar mejor sus facciones. Tenía el cabello largo con ondas, castaño claro y cargaba un vestido blanco y un vientre abultado.

De repente abrió los ojos revelando unos hermosos ojos grises con tono verdoso. Lorian se le quedó viendo embelesada por la belleza de la mujer. Ella le sonrió y la niña se la devolvió con confianza. Le tendió la mano para que se acercara, tenía dedos largos y delgados. Lorian le tomó de la mano como si nada, al tacto era suave. Ella la miró y con una sonrisa en el rostro dijo:

— _Ya es hora… se las encargo…_

Un tirón hizo que la niña volviera de su sueño al mundo de los mortales. No había tenido esa clase de sueños desde hace tiempo y pensaba que podía estar más tranquila por no tener que presenciar muertes en sus sueños pero este era distinto, era como si todo el lugar tuviera una calidez muy grande. No había manera de describir que se sentía el estar ahí en esos momentos.

— ¿Encargarnos a quién? —Lorian miró por la ventana, estaba amaneciendo—siento que no dormí nada…

— ¡Lorian! —la niña dio un brinco hacia atrás asustada al ver a Honor y a Lais entrar de golpe a su habitación.

—Nana… señora Lais… —ambas tenían un asombro grande reflejado en el rostro— ¿Sucede algo?

— ¿Qué hiciste? —dijo Lais mirándola directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Qué hice? Nada, estaba dormida y me acabo de despertar porque tuve un sueño.

— ¿Qué clase de sueño? —Honor fue hasta la cama y se sentó al lado de Lorian.

—Había un campo de flores y cerca de un árbol había una mujer embarazada, cuando me acerqué ella me miró y me dijo que ya era hora, que nos la encargaba—Honor y Lais se miraron las caras con asombro—¿pasa algo?

—No, no… duérmete si quieres. Más tarde tendremos que ir a un lugar y tienes que venir con nosotras—dijo Honor con tono cariñoso mientras volvía a arropar a la niña—descansa.

— ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

—Luego te digo, descansa—Honor sacó a empujones a Lais del cuarto antes de que cayera desmayada.

Se apartaron del cuarto y se fueron a la sala. Ambas se sentaron en la mesa y se pusieron a reflexionar todo lo que acababa de pasar. Era muy temprano y ambas estaban con sus ropas de dormir y el cabello recogido en un moño, no eran sus mejores pintas pero todo había sido muy rápido.

— ¿En verdad fue eso?... Honor… —Lais sacó su cara de entre sus manos para revelar un par de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

—Sí… eso fue inconfundible… —Honor estaba en las mismas, un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas a la vez que sonreía—esa… esa explosión de cosmos fue sin duda ella.

—Entonces es cierto… Athena ha vuelto por fin—Honor asintió y ambas sonrieron mientras lloraban dando gracias a su diosa de por fin haber bajado a la tierra, a esa lugar que tanto la necesitaba—pero… ¿Dónde estará?

—No sé, pero si Lorian tuvo el sueño eso quiere decir que debe haber algo más en su cabeza que pueda decirnos donde esta además del mapa que le dio Arkhes a Sísifo hace más de un año, según Sage aún no han podido descifrarlo. La explosión de cosmo fue tan grande que logró despertarnos a las dos… esta es su forma de decir _"he vuelto"._

—Sabes lo que significa, los espectros estarán más que alborotados… van a estar imparables—Lais sonrió de manera sádica, no era primera vez que Honor veía esa sonrisa en la hermana de su señor—no estará mal volver a mis tiempos de pelea… me gustaría acabar con unos cuantos durante esta guerra.

—Ya lo veremos. Ahora solo falta esperar unas horas para irnos.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Vamos a llevar a Lorian al Santuario, si alguien puede hacer algo ese es el Patriarca—Lais la miró y asintió, estaba de acuerdo con esa idea—ahora que Athena ha vuelto, debemos agotar todas nuestras opciones para encontrarla. Debe de haber algún motivo por el que haya decidido nacer en otro lugar.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea?

—No, he de imaginarme que nació del vientre de alguna mujer pero… el por qué es un misterio para mí. Debe de haber un por qué haya decidido nacer fuera del Santuario en esta era.

—Descuida, iremos al Santuario y resolveremos todo esto junto con el Patriarca.

* * *

—Lorian… —la mujer dejó de escribir y levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de su esposo, Rey y Halcyon. AL parecer los niños estaban ya cayéndose del sueño—los niños están cansados.

Lorian se extrañó con eso y miró el cielo. Estaba oscureciendo y eso que llegaron cuando el cielo estaba totalmente azul y sin una nube. Miró a su esposo y le sonrió avergonzada, se la había pasado escribiendo varias horas y tachando cosas que no podrían o anotando ideas. El hombre solo la miró con cariño sabiendo que ella estaba consciente de lo que había hecho.

—Lo siento—él no dijo nada solo asintió y entregó a los niños a sus respectivas doncellas—Mirielle, vayan regresando ustedes… yo tengo algo que hacer con mi esposa unos minutos—la joven de cabellera negra asintió y se fue con Rey en brazos junto con Rhoda que cargaba a Halcyon en brazos, también dormida.

— ¿Nos vamos a quedar? —su esposo asintió con normalidad— ¿Por qué? Mis niños…

—No te preocupes, solo tardaremos un poco, hace tiempo que no estamos solos—él sonrió y ayudó a Lorian a levantarse del pasto.

Lorian se despidió de sus hijos mayores y les dijo que cuando regresara ya debían estar acostados si es que en verdad tenían tanto sueño como decían tener. Separarse de sus hijos aunque fuese solo por unos minutos podía llegar a desesperarla un poco.

—Tranquila, ven un momento para acá—tomó la mano de su esposo y la hizo caminar hasta el centro del pequeño campo de flores—dime, ¿Qué ves?

—Esa pregunta ya me la habías hecho—dijo Lorian recordándolo—hace mucho tiempo.

—Sí, ¿recuerdas lo que me respondiste esa vez?

—Sí.

—Ahora te pregunto otra vez, ¿Qué ves? Mira hacia al frente y dime… ¿Qué ves?

Lorian levanto la vista y observó la más hermosa vista del Santuario. El sol se ocultaba y el crepúsculo hacia ver aún más hermoso el Santuario. Respiró profundamente y dejó salir todo el aire lentamente.

—… guerra… muerte… almas… lagrimas, sangre inocente… ¿Por qué quieres que te diga esto?

—La otra vez discutimos y cometí un error diciendo que mi deber era ser el padre pero no es así. Mi deber es cambiar todo eso que dijiste para que ellos no vean todo aquello por lo cual todos pasamos—Lorian tomó la mano de su esposo la acarició— ¿Qué quisieras ver?

—Luz… esperanza… renacer… pero lo estamos logrando—ambos se miraron a los ojos y pegaron sus frente uno con el otro—todos juntos lo estamos haciendo.

—Bailemos.

— ¿Qué?

—El baile de nuestra boda, no seas mala. Compláceme en esto—Lorian rodó los ojos y tomó las manos de su esposo. Comenzaron a bailar lentamente bajo el cielo que comenzaba a llenarse de hermosas estrellas—repíteme tus votos de matrimonio.

—Yo, Lorian Santana, prometo cuidarte, amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida. Ser tu fiel compañera y brazo derecho por lo que reste de mi existencia. Estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe—Lorian tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su esposo mientras iba recitando sus votos—todos juntos saldremos adelante, ya lo veras.

—Lo sé y por eso no me preocupo—ambos se abrazaron con cariño y pararon el vals—volvamos a casa.

—… sí.

— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Sí, dime.

—Toma un descanso de tu escritura—Lorian se sorprendido por el favor—debes descansar, Ilarion me dijo que no te vio bien cuando fue llamarte y creo que todo lo que pasa dentro de esta cabeza dura y terca te está afectando mucho y puede estar afectando al bebé también—ambos tocaron el pequeño bulto en el vientre de Lorian por instinto—si quieres hasta te puedo rogar de rodillas, solo páralo por unas dos semanas o un mes y después podrás seguir pero con moderación.

—Tú lo que quieres es que no las escriba.

—…

—Está bien, haré eso. Tomare un descanso de escribir pero luego del mes volveré y no quiero que me digas que pare porque voy a seguir hasta terminarlas—él la miró con preocupación—yo sé el por qué no quieres que escriba esto, es por los niños.

—En parte por ti también.

—Lo siento mucho. Luego del mes de descanso seguiré y no quiero volverte a oír decir que lo deje porque no lo haré.

—… está bien, volvamos a casa.

—Sí…

 _ **Continuara.**_

* * *

 _ **Holiwiriiiiiis! Vine a dejar este capi suuuuuuuper largo porque voy a tomar un descanso de este fic (no sé si suba otra capi por ahí XD) pero seguiré con otros que tengo por ahí así que espero que disfrute. En parte también es porque vienen las elecciones. Como algunas saben, su servidora es de Venezuela y aquí las cosas no están muy bien que se digan, aquí cada día es peor y esperamos poder lograr el cambio que queremos en nuestra asamblea nacional. También doy gracias a todas aquellas que me escriben y que son unas amigas geniales y que me mandan mucho apoyo con todo lo que está pasando aquí en mi país y que siempre desean lo mejor para todos nosotros. De estas elecciones dependen muchas cosas así que si actualizo será como para el fin de semana siguiente, espero o antes. Esperemos no tener que agarrarme a golpes con algunos por defender votos este domingo 6 de diciembre.**_

 _ **Quería como que quitarles la duda a algunas de quien era el esposo. Les juro que como tres veces lo escribí y simplemente lo quitaba porque siento que todavía no es momento. Pero si alguna ya tiene una idea de quien es pues me lo dicen por privado y el que adivine se ganara un premio hahahha (caramelo de miel) mentira, tratare de escribir algo para la ganadora hahhaha se me olvido decir que en el capi anterior había una letra de una canción para que comenzaran a adivinarla, para algunas estará fácil si es que conoce la canción.**_

 _ **Por los momentos me despido, espero estar pronto por estos lados actualizando y les mando muchos besos y abrazos. ¡Dejen rw, no sean flojas! Y espero que les guste mucho. Nos vemos.**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_


	8. Capítulo 7

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de The Lost Canvas le pertenecen a Shiori Teshirogi y a Masami Kurumada. Yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto._

* * *

 _Capítulo 7_

 _El Santuario_

Los días pasaron con rapidez, tanto que solo parecieron dos días desde aquella hermosa noche donde ella y su esposo bailaron bajo las estrellas. Un mes y dos días según iba contando Lorian, no contaba las horas porque solo la haría sufrir más. El clima tampoco ayudaba, llovía a cantaros y ella solo observaba la lluvia caer en el balcón de la habitación del joven matrimonio.

Ese tiempo sirvió para recordar, reflexionar, pensar muchas cosas e incluso para sanar heridas recientes, tanto emocionales como físicas. La lluvia parecía no dejar de caer, desde la mañana caía y las ruinas eran limpiadas con la pura lluvia. No quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera a su esposo. Sus hijos mayores entendían un poco pero los más pequeños eran muy juguetones y había veces que iban al cuarto solo para jugar con ella.

Dio un respiro profundo y se tocó su vientre. Lo tocó donde se suponía debía estar creciendo su bebé, pero aquí estamos hablando de pasado. Esa era la herida física, era grande y dolorosa pero la emocional lo era mucho más. Se sentía inútil por haber perdido a su bebé hace unos escasos siete días una noche antes de ir ambos a dormir. Sintió como algo resbalaba por entre sus piernas, ambos solo recuerdan la mancha de sangre en las sábanas blancas de su cama.

Había sido algo muy espontaneo pero Lorian estaba bien y su esposo aceptaba el hecho de que no se pudo… otra vez. Como había dicho ella anteriormente, si no se lograba con este entonces no lo volvería a internar más. Él parecía no entender muy bien todo el dolor que conllevaba la pérdida de un bebé, pensaba que solo limpiaban y ya pero obviamente no era así.

—Mi bebé… —Lorian miraba la lluvia caer pausadamente. No mostraba emociones por la pérdida cuando estaban más personas con ella. Sí lloró pero en momentos como esos la soledad era muy buena compañera— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice mal?... —se mordió los labios y dejó salir unas pocas lágrima—lo siento… sé que estás ahí, por favor no me mires con compasión… sabes que lo detesto.

—Tu no tuviste la culpa—al escuchar la voz calmada de su esposo algo en su pecho la hizo recordar todo el dolor y el llanto aumentó, ahora gimoteaba más. Quería gritar, le dolía mucho no poder sentirlo más—ya pasó, no es necesario que tengamos otro si así lo quiere la vida. Fuiste muy fuerte, ambos lo fueron.

—No es justo para ti… nuestro bebé…

—Yo soy feliz con nuestros cinco titanes, otro habría sido una felicidad titánica más por supuesto, pero si no se pudo entonces que sea lo que la vida y las estrellas quieran. Puede que ya no sea lo que el destino quiera para nosotros dos—él estaba arrodillado a un lado de ella. Lorian estaba sentada en la silla con sus piernas recogidas, se abrazaba a las rodillas también buscando calor ya que la lluvia había traído consigo una brisa fría—ya no llores más, por favor. Los niños me han preguntado por ti y… sinceramente no sé cómo hacen las madres para responder preguntas así pero… Andros e Ilarion están preocupados, Anael esta triste porque no ha podido tocar música contigo y los pequeños están jugando todo el día—al menos Lorian estaba tranquila de saber que Rey y Halcyon eran muy antiparabólicos por su edad.

—Pero te fallé… yo quería darte un hijo más pero… no entiendo que pasa conmigo… —las puertas de la habitación estaban cerradas y Lorian dejó salir todo el llanto que traía trancado en su corazón desde hace tiempo. Él la levantó de la silla, pasó sus brazos por debajo de sus piernas y la cargó hasta la cama donde ambos se acostaron abrazados.

—No llores… creo que ese pequeño podrá jugar con todos, podrá conocer a todos aquellos que ya no están y permanecerá aquí, cuidando este legado junto con los otros dos… no te preocupes más por nada, solo descansa—no importaba cuanto lo dijera, ella trataba de parar pero no había manera—odio verte llorar así.

—Ya ha pasado más de un mes… sé que te molesta pero…

—…

—Por favor, no tengo nada que hacer y no puedo salir de aquí hasta estar curada totalmente. Tú tienes que seguir trabajando… y los niños se la pasan jugando todo el día… por favor… solo quiero seguir.

— ¿Te hará eso feliz? ¿Hará que tu sonrisa vuelva?—Lorian asintió entre los fuertes brazos de ese hombre que tanto la quería y que estaba dispuesto a todo por verla feliz—está bien, pero con moderación. No quisiera verte hecha un cadáver por no salir de aquí o pálida como un fantasma por dejar de tomar el sol—ambos rieron y permanecieron abrazados un rato más—eres muy manipuladora, creo que siempre lo has sido.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que sí, creo recordar que así eras en aquellos tiempos.

—Y tu jamás tuviste el valor de hablarme en primer lugar, tuvieron que pasar años para eso—ambos se abrazaron más fuerte. Para Lorian no había lugar más pacífico que ese, los brazos de su esposo que le daban seguridad porque sabía que él los protegería a pesar de ella ser capaz de mucho también.

—Perdóname, en mi siguiente vida me asegurare de hablarte apenas te vea cruzarte por mi camino—dijo él en tono bromista.

Como había dicho él anteriormente, su deber era transformar junto a los otros el futuro del Santuario. Todos debían trabajar y cumplir con las tareas asignadas. Él no era el único y reconstruir algo tan grande como el Santuario no era fácil, alzar esas columnas no era pan comido para nada y recuperar esa gloria que poseía tampoco sería fácil. Entre todos era posible ya que ninguno estaba solo y todos se apoyaban en todo.

— Lorian… ahora que estoy con lo de las columnas… ¿Te acuerdas cuando Rey tenía 1 año de edad? —Lorian asintió con una sonrisa que se había escapado al recordar al más pequeño de sus hijos. Era un bebé hermoso y no lo decía porque fuese su hijo sino porque en verdad era un bebé hermoso. Gordito con rollitos por todos lados, cachetón, piernas regordetas, una pequeña mata de pelo color castaño oscuro y dos grandes ojos color azul cielo que nunca cambiaron de color. Era un encanto y sonreía mucho.

—Como no recordarlo, era la cosita más hermosa y sonriente de todo el Santuario y sus alrededores, mi gordito hermoso y chimuelo—él rió alegremente al escuchar la voz infantil que hacia su esposa al recordar al pequeño. Desde bebé, Rey sonreía mucho y cuando no tenía dientes ambos padres se derretían al verlo sonreír ampliamente— ¿Por qué preguntas?

— ¿Te acuerdas que en aquel tiempo estábamos comenzando a mover las columnas de las casas zodiacales y Rey se perdió como por una hora? —Lorian recordaba ese pequeño incidente hace cuatro años. Había caído en tal desesperación que ni su esposo la pudo calmar hasta que ella encontró al niño en un lugar que no era muy conocido por algunos.

—Creo que me va a dar un ataque de pánico de tan solo recordarlo. Estaba empezando a caminar en aquel entonces, era tan gordito que le había costado aprender antes y apenas tenía como seis dientes—ambos rieron recordando la bolita de carne que era Rey—creo que él fue el más pesado de todos.

—El Santuario se convirtió en mi hogar y… jamás supe de esos túneles que estaban debajo de las casas zodiacales. Tu encontraste ahí a Rey, estaba jugando con una flor—ella asintió entre los brazos de su esposo— ¿Cómo sabias tú de ese lugar? —Lorian abrió los ojos de golpe, se estaba quedando dormida pero con semejante pregunta el sueño se marchó al Olimpo y no pensaba volver—digo, al reconstruir y al estar aquí cuando más joven nunca supe de ellos.

—No siempre se saben cosas de los lugares que creemos conocer. Por ejemplo, yo encontré una habitación secreta en casa de tía Lais cuando tenía 11 años—dijo Lorian con una sonrisa en el rostro. Prefería no responder.

—Eso es un cuarto, estos eran túneles debajo de las casas zodiacales y que llegaban al salón principal, ¿Cómo sabias de ellos? —Lorian intentó mirar a otro lado y disimular un sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas. Los túneles habían sido tapados hace ya un año más o menos luego de ver su extensión tan grande y que fueron considerados un riesgo para todos— ¿Lorian?

—Ya es tarde, ¿no deberías estar trabajando?

—Sí pero está lloviendo, no puedo salir y ya termine lo otro—Lorian se soltó del abrazo y se fue a paso lento a su escritorio. Su esposo la miró extrañado al ver que sacaba unas cosas— ¿Qué haces?

—Ya que es tu hora de descanso es mejor que duermas y recuperes fuerzas porque siempre las necesitas—Lorian se acercó a él y depositó un beso en los labios del hombre que la miraba extrañado por su conducta—nos vemos más tarde, ¿sí?

—Ah… sí…

Lorian se fue rápidamente escapando de las preguntas de su esposo. Claro que sabía de esos túneles, el asunto era otro. Prefería que se quedara así sin saber nada… al menos hasta que leyera sus memorias algún día y ahí se enteraría de todo pero era su esposo, él sabía cosas de ella y tan solo por verla desde que eran jóvenes.

—Que complicado fue eso… —Lorian llegó hasta su estudió y lo cerró con llave—no puedo ocultar eso para siempre pero… es muy privado—sintió que sus mejillas se calentaron bastante al recordar los túneles—supuestamente ya maduré y soy madre—a veces se impresionaba con su comportamiento—mejor será que olvide todo eso y siga por donde me quedé—Lorian se puso a leer un poco lo que había escrito antes hasta donde colocó el último punto.

" _Digamos mis niños que mi primera impresión del Santuario fue un poco oscuro. No, no fue porque era de noche, no fue porque era un lugar lleno de guerreros crueles porque no lo eran, tampoco era porque llovía y las nubes eran grises, más bien fue por otra cosa._

 _El tan solo pisar ese suelo me sentí con más vida, a mis 7 años de edad yo jamás había sentido algo como eso. Era como si un calor entrara por mis pies y fuera subiendo, era algo cálido y me llenó de paz. Cabe destacar que conocí a una de las personas que más he admirado en todo lo que llevo de vida, alguien que desprendía sabiduría, alguien que a pesar de todo siempre el Santuario y Athena fueron primero en su vida._

 _Si recuerdan bien las historias que les he contado supongo que sabrán que estoy hablando del Patriarca Sage. De las pocas personas que él dejaba entrar a su vida por alguna razón él me dejó hacerlo. Desde el primer momento en que nos vimos yo no entendía por qué._

 _A pesar de todo él siempre fue amable conmigo. Me ayudó bastante casi siempre que necesitaba un consejo o cuando yo no podía más… incluso cuando desconfiaban de mí él fue uno de los pocos que siguió a mi lado. Lamento decirles que tendrán que esperar por leer de que trata eso pero a su debido tiempo lo sabrán, ahora lo que viene es mis impresiones de cuando pisé por primera vez ese hermoso lugar"._

* * *

Unas enormes puertas se escucharon rechinar y Lorian sintió una mano que la empujaba desde atrás para que caminara. Cuando Honor dijo que iban a ir al Santuario la niña se emocionó tanto que en un dos por tres ya estaba completamente arreglada. Casi iba de salto en salto junto con las otras dos mujeres que la veían con diversión mientras saltaba.

—Ya llegamos—dijo Honor a la niña—bienvenida al Santuario de Athena.

Lorian se rascó los ojos al sentir la luz del sol entrar por las enormes ventanas. Estaba parada sobre una alfombra roja, había varios pilares muy altos, estandartes rojos que colgaban del techo y frente a ella estaba el trono donde un hombre de largos cabellos y vestido con un traje largo negro estaba sentado.

—Sean bienvenidas las tres—la voz del hombre era calmada y a la vez se notaba un tono de mando fuerte—Honor, Lais…

—Su Excelencia—ambas hicieron una inclinación frente al hombre menos Lorian que seguía embelesada con todo a su alrededor.

—Lorian… —Lais le dio un empujoncito para que se inclinara con respeto también.

—Tranquila Lais, de seguro está un poco impresionada—el hombre bajó de donde estaba el trono de oro y se posó frente a las tres mujeres—Dime pequeña, ¿Cuál fue tu primera impresión del Santuario?

—No sé, no vi nada… solo oscuridad—Sage se quedó de piedra al escuchar esas sinceras palabras. Lais y Honor no dijeron nada, ellas sabían por que Lorian decía eso.

— ¿Oscuridad? ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó el Patriarca viéndola con una sonrisa.

—Porque me tenían los ojos vendados, no vi nada del Santuario—el Patriarca miró las dos mujeres con sorpresa y con cara de estupefacción porque no creía que esas dos hubieran hecho eso con la pequeña.

—Créame su Excelencia, le evitaríamos muchos problemas—dijo Lais mirando al alto hombre—si supiera como llegar al Santuario y a las casas zodiacales entonces no garantizo que no pase nada—el Patriarca posó su mirada en la pequeña y esta le sonrió como si nada—no se confíe de la carita tierna.

—Creo que exageras, no le preste mucha atención Patriarca—dijo Honor como si nada—perdón por llegar así de improviso.

—Descuiden, ustedes siempre son bienvenidas aquí. ¿Sucede algo para que hayan traído a la nieta de Alonso para acá? —Lorian se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de su abuelo. Al parecer muchos lo conocían pero no sabía la historia detrás de todo eso.

—Es un asunto delicado señor… es sobre Athena—Honor habló en voz baja—recuerde que las paredes tienen oídos, mi señor—Sage miró de reojo a ambos lados y solo habían doncellas y alguno que otro guardia de baja categoría pero nada que no se pudiera resolver.

—Vamos a mi estudio, ahí estaremos más tranquilos.

Ambas mujeres asintieron con una sonrisa. Sage comenzó a caminar rápidamente y detrás iban las tres mujeres al mismo ritmo. Lorian veía las grandes cortinas de seda blanca y el hermoso trono de oro peor no pudo investigar más allá porque Honor la empujo con cuidado para que siguiera su camino. Fueron guiadas por un pasillo largo de paredes de piedra blanca y con algunos adornos que estaban colocados en columnas pequeñas.

—Mi señor… ¿algo le preocupa? —la voz de Honor hizo reaccionar a Sage.

—No pero estaba recordando unas cosas que hay que hacer, la guerra se aproxima y de vez en cuando los alumnos que compiten para ser caballeros dorados vienen pero… aún no hemos encontrado un aprendiz de Escorpio.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, entraron al estudio de Sage. Lorian quedó impresionada con la cantidad de libros tan grande que había. Había pergaminos por toda la mesa y varios instrumentos extraños que nunca había visto antes. Era un lugar fascinante podría decirse.

—Su mirada está llena de curiosidad, me recuerda un poco cuando Alonso era un niño y venía a ver las estrellas—Lorian volteó al escuchar la voz de Sage— ¿te gustan los libros?

—Ah…

— ¿Ahora no hablas? —dijo Honor para intentar hacer que hablara—hay días que no se puede callar—Sage le hizo señas para que la dejara en paz—no tengas pena, él es el líder del Santuario, el Patriarca Sage. Él es alguien muy sabio y de seguro te preguntó si te gustaban los libros es para prestarte uno.

— ¿Te parecería eso bueno, Lorian? —la niña aun no podía hablar, era una figura tan imponente que le quitaba el habla. Solo pudo asentir lentamente, no había leído libros completos anteriormente ya que apenas estaba empezando con el griego pero si leía cosas de vez en cuando para mejorar—luego de que terminemos te prestare uno.

—Muchas gracias señor…

—Volviendo al tema, ¿Qué está aquejando la mente del Patriarca? ¿Solo eso del caballero de Escorpio? —Lorian se distrajo viendo varias cosas pero aun así prestaba atención a lo que los adultos hablaban.

—Tú sabes muy bien esto, el asunto con Zaphiri pasó hace ya unos años pero es extraño que nadie sea digno de usar la armadura de Escorpio, hay guerreros fuertes pero la armadura es terca. Ya muchos tienen a sus alumnos entrenando, Sísifo es caballero de Sagitario y Krest tiene a un alumno con grandes expectativas pero el problema con Zaphiri fue que su amor por la tierra sobrepasó los límites.

—Ojalara hubiera estado aquí, Zaphiri apreciaba mucho a mi señor Alonso, desde que era un niño lo hacía y cuando mi señor se enteró de su suicidio y de todo lo que había pasado estuvo decaído un tiempo. Pensar que la historia se fuera a repetir lo angustió un poco y sintió que al no estar aquí con usted algo malo podría pasar, como con el anterior Patriarca—dijo Honor sentándose en una de las sillas disponibles—si mal no recuerdo, fue uno de sus últimos viajes para acá.

—Sí, fue la última vez que lo vi, estuvo mucho tiempo acá asegurándose de que la historia con Gateguard no se fuera a repetir pero en aquel tiempo con la traición de Zaphiri no habían tantos caballeros dorados como en la época de mi hermano y mía. Solo estaban Ilias, Krest que estaba lejos y Lugonis. Mucho agradezco que haya estado aquí durante ese tiempo.

—A él no le molestaba eso, es más creo que le hizo muy bien volver aunque fuese por unos meses. Pero volviendo al tema de nuestra visita, esta mañana antes de que saliera el sol sentimos una explosión de cosmo fuerte y… suponemos que fue Athena la que lo produjo.

—Sí, yo también la sentí, muchos lo hicieron pero vino de muy cerca, Sísifo y Lugonis fueron a buscar por los alrededores desde temprano pero no había nada—Sage iba de un lado al otro hasta a que se sentó en su silla frente a su escritorio—a pesar de todo aun no hemos logrado avance alguno con el mapa que le fue entregado a Sísifo en el Oráculo de Delfos. Las estrellas malignas están volviendo y ya se llevaron a Alonso, no puedo permitir que siga así. También las Luces de Athena se acercan y no sé si se pueda garantizar seguridad a todos los presentes ese día. Los barcos comandados por Lars, Drago, Gal, Adolph y Roland han estado tranquilos según Lars.

—Por eso hemos venido, mi señor—dijo Lais mirándolo directamente a los ojos luego de que removiera su casco—Lorian vio algo en sueños y creemos que puede que haya algo sus sueños que nos pueda permitir avanzar en la búsqueda de Athena. Al menos para tranquilidad de usted, descuide que nadie va a dejar que algún espectro se acerque al Santuario pero mientras tanto Athena es la prioridad ahora y esto es una pista.

—… ¿Qué dices tú, Honor? ¿Ver en sus sueños nos dirá algo?—Sage vio como Honor volvía a tener las marcas debajo de sus ojos pero Lorian estaba distraída con algo más.

—Yo no puedo ver más allá de lo que pueda pasar en media hora. Cualquier método para encontrarla es más que suficiente. No sé por qué decidió nacer fuera del Santuario, en la antigua Guerra Santa ella nació aquí—dijo Honor recordando las memorias de varios caballeros que había leído antes—usted estuvo aquí junto con su hermano cuando ella tenía poco más de diez u once años. Puede que sea una estrategia, no lo sé pero por algo lo hizo.

— ¿Qué crees que pueda saber la nieta de Alonso sobre este asunto entonces? Por lo que veo no has permitido que su cosmo se moldeé y eso es malo sabiendo la estirpe de donde ella viene—Honor bajó la mirada y Lais solo pudo mirarla de reojo. Ella se oponía a eso pero Honor tenía la última palabra sobre la niña—sabes muy bien que su antepasado luchó junto a mi hermano y a mí en la Guerra Santa mano a mano hasta que murió protegiendo la casas zodiacales. James de Leo fue alguien que sacrificó todo por su familia y no puedo creer que hoy en día tu impidas que ella desarrolle algo que por muchos años y por muchos caballeros dorados ha pasado.

—Lamento decir esto de esta manera pero… ese no es asunto suyo—Lais y Sage quedaron impactados al escuchar las palabras de Honor—ese es un asunto que mi señor Alonso y yo hablamos hace mucho tiempo y seguirá así.

—Tu misma sabes como James sufrió por hacer que su familia viviera en esa época. Tuvo que sacar a su esposa y a sus hijo de aquí antes de la guerra y cuando todo terminó ellos nos ayudaron a reconstruir todo lo que se ve—dijo Sage sin levantar la voz.

—Claro que lo sé, desde que tengo memoria he aprendido todo lo que ha sido la familia de mi señor, cada generación de caballeros dorados y es por eso que quiero evitar que ese destino tan cruel que han tenido varios acabe con ella. Es solo una niña.

—Tu sabes que no—Honor no entendió de que hablaba Sage—Lorian, ven conmigo—Sage se levantó de la silla y le tendió la mano a la niña—quiero mostrarte algo. Mientras ella este aquí en el Santuario ustedes no van a intervenir en nada—Honor sintió un poco de molestia pero eran órdenes.

Lorian tomó la mano del Patriarca y fue guiada a una habitación dentro del estudio. Lais y Honor fueron obligadas a quedarse afuera para que no molestaran porque Sage tenía una idea y a Honor no le iba a gustar mucho. Al entrar a la habitación Lorian vio que pareciera que estuviera llena de estrellas, parecía flotar en un cielo nocturno y caminar en él con muchas estrellas rodeándolos. Estaba tan emocionada con todo que se soltó de la mano del Patriarca y comenzó a saltar e intenta agarrar alguna de las luces que flotaban a su alrededor.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Es hermosa, ¿Qué es este lugar?

—Es la Habitación Estelar, Athena la usa desde tiempos mitológicos para ver las estrellas que rigen a sus caballeros y para relajarse, cada luz representa a un caballero activo. Las que brillan de color dorado son aquellas que están ocupadas por algún caballero dorado, las plateadas son los caballeros de plata y las de color bronce son los caballeros de bronce. Muchas brillan en blanco y es porque aún no están aquí entre nosotros… cuando una se apaga es que esa persona ya no está aquí. Como ves, son muy pocas las luces que son de color.

— ¿Se refiere a que esa persona muere? —Sage asintió y se sentó en donde se supone tendría que haber un suelo—pero son muy hermosas, es extraño que representen algo tan malo.

—Toma aquella luz dorada de allá, no te hará daño—Sage le señaló una pequeña que iba pasando por un lado. Lorian obedeció y la agarró al instante entre sus manos luego de dar un fuerte salto—mírala, ¿Qué ves?

Lorian abrió un poco su mano y se quedó mirando la pequeña luz. Había un chico, uno que conocía pero no se acordaba de donde, su cara le era familiar.

—Es un chico y tiene una armadura dorada con unas hermosas alas.

—Ese es Sísifo de Sagitario. Un buen caballero—Lorian dejó ir la luz y esta siguió su rumbo de un lado al otro—es muy fácil ver en ellas.

—Sí.

—Si tienes el cosmo para verlo…

— ¿Dijo algo, señor Patriarca? —Sage le pareció tierno la manera de hablarle. Era una niña muy educada.

—Nada importante, siéntate… —Lorian se sentó justo al frente de Sage con las piernas cruzadas—dime, ¿Qué viste en el sueño?

—Una mujer muy hermosa, estaba apoyada en un árbol y parecía dormir y tenía una barriga grande, habían muchas flores de colores. Ella me miró y me sonrió, tenía unos ojos color gris o verdes… me tomó de la mano y me dijo que ya era hora y que nos la encargaba.

—He de suponer que hablaba sobre Athena… ¿nunca habías visto a esa mujer antes? ¿En otro sueño o por alguna parte aquí en Rodorio?—Lorian negó rápidamente— ¿Y en dónde vivías antes?—Lorian negó otra vez y Sage se quedó pensando un poco todo lo que acababa de decir la pequeña— ¿algo más que lograras ver? ¿Algún lugar como casas, algún letrero o edificaciones? Algo que nos ayude a identificar el lugar.

—No, nada.

—Ya veo… dame tus manos—la niña estiró los dos brazos y dejó que Sage tomara sus manos—voy a enseñarte un poco sobre el cosmo. Como nunca lo has puesto en uso tal vez te sea un poco difícil al principio pero lo que debes hacer es que fluya hacia tu cabeza, hacia tus memorias por unos segundos para poder ver profundamente en tus recuerdos y luego el cosmo seguirá fluyendo por todo tu cuerpo, ¿crees poder hacerlo?

—… lo intentaré, señor.

No importaba las veces que Sage la ayudara a concentrarse, ni con Ilias lo había logrado. Estuvieron practicando bastante tiempo, ya ni sabían qué hora era y nada de lo que hacía daba resultado. Su cosmo era muy poco y débil para intentar hacer algo en esos momentos. Cada intento la dejaba agotada ya que era como sentir que toda la energía que tenía se iba de un solo golpe al intentar concentrar el cosmo en su cabeza. Era muy difícil y Sage sabía que no lograría nada a la primera pero era entrenamiento y debía hacerlo ya que Honor no parecía tener intenciones en ayudarla con ese tema.

—Una vez más y luego podrás irte a descansar—la niña asintió con un poco de cansancio—muy bien, concéntrate, deja que el cosmo fluya a través de tu cuerpo y que viaje de todas las direcciones hasta tu cabeza donde están tus recuerdos. Cierra los ojos, respira profundo, imagina que estas en un lugar oscuro, que no hay luz alguna y siente como el cosmo va desdés tus manos, tus pies, tus piernas, tu torso, de todo tu cuerpo hasta tu cabeza.

Lorian inhaló y exhaló varias veces antes de caer en una meditación profunda, lo había logrado varias veces gracias a Sage pero no llegaba más allá de eso, era difícil. Debía manejar su respiración y evitar que algo la distrajera, inclusive sus pensamientos no debían distraerla de eso. Podría tardar en lograrlo algo pero debía hacerlo, esa determinación no sabía de donde había salido, solo quería lograrlo rápidamente. Sintió como si algo debajo de su piel corriera por todo su brazo y llegaba a su cabeza.

Poco a poco una luz se fue haciendo presente en esa oscuridad, era muy brillante y parecía llamarla. Caminó con calma hacia ella y al ver mejor a su alrededor veía todo muy confuso, no sabía dónde estaba pero habían varias personas, ni siquiera supo decir en que estaban parados todos. Vio a una mujer que estaba arrodilla frente a un hombre mal herido y ella también lo estaba, lloraba y parecía rogarle algo al hombre.

— _No, no, no, por favor no vayas_ —ambos parecían hablar en voz baja. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

— _Debo ir…_

— _¿Por qué? Estas muy mal y esto solo te terminaría de matar._

— _De todas maneras moriré…_

— _No, no dejare que te vayas_ —la mujer trató de detenerlo pero él insistía más a pesar de sus heridas— _eres necio, por favor no vayas… no me dejes sola tu también…_

— _Nunca estarás sola, lamento que me veas así y… tampoco que supe cómo actuar cuando debí hacerlo… perdóname por ser un cobarde…_

— _No, no eres un cobarde, eres un gran hombre. El mejor de todos sin duda… así que no pidas perdón por eso_ —el hombre se dejó abrazar por la mujer pero volvió a intentar pararse— _por favor… no vayas…_

—…

— _Hare lo que quieras, curare tus heridas, te cantare, te cuidare, hasta me casaré contigo cuando todo acabe si es necesario…_ —él medio volteó al escuchar su voz mientras lo abrazaba— _hare lo que tú quieras pero no vayas…_

— _Bésame…_ —ella lo miró sin dejar de llorar— _no te pido más nada… solo eso…_ —ella tomó el rostro del hombre entre sus manos y unió sus labios con los de él rápidamente. Sus labios se movían a un ritmo perfecto, se besaban rápido pero ella lo hacía era para que no se fuera. Él como pudo tomó el rostro de ella e intensificó el beso. Lorian los miraba de lejos, parecía una escena muy triste.

Ella no dejaba de llorar porque muy bien sabía que al dejar sus labios libres él se iría y más que un beso que él pidió, era un beso de despedida.

— _Gracias… creo que con eso puedo estar tranquilo_ … —ella asintió y el dio un último beso. Pegó su frente con la de él y siguió derramando lágrimas mientras acariciaba su mejilla— _cuídate mucho… y protégelos a todos, nunca dudes de ti misma._

—…

— _¿Me lo prometes?_ —él le sonrió de manera dulce por última vez.

— _Te lo prometo…_

Lorian sintió un golpe en la frente y al abrir los ojos estaba de vuelta en la Habitación Estelar junto con Sage que la miraba impresionado. Lorian se sobó la frente porque había sido un toque fuerte dado por el Patriarca para sacarla del trance. Al levantar la mirada vio a Sage con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Buen uso del cosmo pero aun es inestable, muy inestable pero fue un buen comienzo de tu parte, ¿Lograste ver algo que nos pueda servir?

—No, no sé ni que vi.

— ¿Puedes contarme? —Lorian lo miró y se sonrojó bastante. Miró hacia otro lado y Sage entendió que no sacaría ni una palabra de su boca—está bien, si no quieres decírmelo entonces será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que Honor haga explotar todo mi estudio.

La niña asintió y salió de la habitación junto con Sage. El Patriarca estaba satisfecho con este pequeño paso, puede que las dos mujeres tuvieran razón y la respuesta de donde esta Athena la tuviera ella en sus sueños pero mientras tanto el cosmo debía seguir moldeándose poco a poco.

Al salir se dieron cuanta de que puede ser que hubieran tardado mucho ahí adentro. Las dos mujeres estaban sentadas leyendo libros y con dos tazas de té sobre una mesa pequeña que había en la habitación. Lais estaba leyendo un libro de caratula rojo sangre y Honor uno verde esmeralda.

—Por fin salen—dijo Honor cerrando el libro.

—Tenemos que hablar… los tres—ambas se sorprendieron con el tono de voz de Sage—Lorian, espéranos afuera, si quieres puedes ir a jugar y conocer algunas partes del Santuario.

—No sabe lo que acaba de hacer—dijo Lais cerrando el libro mientras veía a la niña salir de la habitación de la habitación dando saltitos de la emoción— ¿Logró algo?

—Sí y no.

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso? —el tono de voz de Honor estaba comenzando a sonar un poco diferente.

—Honor… ella va a entrenar su cosmo aquí.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Ya he dicho, vendrá aquí las veces que sea necesario hasta descubrir lo que necesitamos. Logramos hacer que fluyera pero al parecer no vio nada—Sage se sentó en su silla y vio como Lais sonreía discretamente y Honor lo miraba con horror.

—Pero… su Excelencia…

—Alonso podrá haber dicho lo que él quisiese hace años pero te aseguro que con el último viaje que hizo cuando hubo todo el asunto con Zaphiri, él debió cambiar su mentalidad. No pudo ser tan egoísta, él no era así y solo pensar que se mantendría al margen de todo, te aseguro que si siguiera vivo él sería el primero en correr a la batalla. Respetare el derecho que tienes sobre ella y no entrenara para amazona porque ni las hijas de James de Leo lo hicieron en mi época pero su cosmo es fuerte y lo moldearemos poco a poco. Es solo una niña pero con el paso de los años será muy útil para todos nosotros y si eso significa encontrar a Athena entonces a ti no debería importarte lo que dijera Alonso ya que él opinaría igual que yo sobre esto. Lorian vendrá y su cosmo saldrá.

—Pero…

—Fin de la discusión.

Por otro lado, Lorian salió de la habitación, no sabía a donde ir pero el lugar era grande. La curiosidad la mataba pero si la descubrían la iban a castigar otra vez así que nada tenía sentido en la vida. Al salir del largo pasillo llegó a la sala del trono, no había nadie raramente. Una brisa fresca entraba por las ventanas, el Santuario era diferente a todo lo que había visto antes, fue hasta una de las ventanas y se asomó para poder contemplar lo que se le había prohibido.

Al asomarse contempló parte de las montañas y alguna que otra ruina, estaban a una altura grande así que se podía ver bastante dese ahí.

—Que hermoso lugar… —Lorian se distrajo al sentir que alguien le tocaba el cabello pero al voltear no había nadie— ¿hola?... —no hubo respuesta, solo la brisa entrar por las ventanas— ¿Qué es eso?

Había una pequeña luz, como una de las que estaba en la Habitación Estelar. Se acercó a ella e intentó tocarla pero esta solo se movía más rápido. Lo intentó una vez más y nada. Ahora era un nuevo juego para ella, atrapar la luz y como estaba en un salón grande podía saltar y atrapar las veces que quisiera. Por un rato se mantuvo así, parecía que la pequeña luz estaba jugando con ella.

—No te muevas tanto… —la luz siguió moviéndose hasta llegar a las enormes puertas. La pequeña luz se detuvo justo al frente de estas y Lorian dio un fuerte salto para atraparla entre sus manos— ¡Te tengo!

—…

Todo pareció lento ante los ojos de la pequeña. Alguien había abierto la puerta de repente y al intentar frenar se tropezó con su zapato, lo cual fue un poco patético. La cara del chico pasó de una serena a una de pánico en pocos segundos. No le dio tiempo de ver quien era pero ambos se dieron un golpe muy fuerte uno contra el cuerpo del otro. Lorian pegó la cara contra algo duro y metálico. El otro chico intentó mantener el equilibrio pero ambos terminaron cayendo por las escaleras cuando al chico se le resbaló el pie del escalón haciendo que todo el peso de ella los hiciera rodar.

Lorian sintió como unos brazos la rodearon para evitar que se golpeara aunque fuese un poco. Ambos rodaron escalera abajo y no frenaron por mucho tiempo, solo se escuchaban los sonidos de quejas de ambos cada vez que se golpeaban contra el escalón de piedra. Lograron frenar cuando sus cuerpos golpearon la pared que pertenecía a la montaña donde estaba le Santuario.

Lorian cayó un escalón más abajo que el chico y él quedó boca abajo.

—Ay… estoy mareada… —la niña se sujetó la cabeza y sintió un líquido resbalar por su cara—estoy en problemas otra vez.

—… ¿estás bien? —Lorian logró medio levantarse para ver quien le hablaba, rogaba que no fuese Aspros, sería el colmo— ¿te hiciste algún daño?

—Me duele un poco el pie… —no podía moverlo en realidad. El chico la miró con preocupación al ver que tenía sangre en la cara— ¿y tú?

—Estoy bien, la armadura me protegió, esperaba poder protegerte un poco pero al parecer no sirvió mucho. Estas lastimada, estas sangrando un poco —el chico le limpió la sangre de la cabeza con cuidado. Estaba preocupado, era un niña pequeña y lo más extraño era que estaba sola por esos lados—lo siento mucho.

—No fue tu culpa… en realidad creo que no fue culpa de los dos, fue un tropiezo accidental—le sonrió para que dejara de mirarla de esa manera tan nerviosa. Él medio sonrió pero seguía preocupado—gracias por intentar protegerme, estoy bien… —intentó pararse del suelo pero cayó nuevamente de rodillas al sentir un horrible dolor en el pie derecho—medio bien…

—Ahora la señora Lais de seguro me dará un sermón de tragedia griega. En verdad lo siento—la tomó de la cara para que lo mirara para poder terminar de limpiarle la cara—lo bueno es que al parecer no es algo serio.

— ¿Conoces a la señora Lais? —el chico quedó en blanco.

—… ¿no te acuerdas de mí? —la niña negó como si nada—nos vimos cuando llegaron a la casa de la señora Lais, estaba con Aspros cargando unas telas.

—Sí, es cierto… pero no me acuerdo tu nombre. Tu cara se me hizo conocida.

—Sísifo… Sísifo de Sagitario.

—Mucho gusto, es una armadura muy hermosa—la hermosas alas brillaban con la luz de sol. Lorian se las quedó mirando fijamente—creo haberlas visto antes… esas alas…

— ¿Dijiste algo? —Lorian había hablado en voz baja y Sísifo no le prestó mucha atención. Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió forzadamente.

—No, nada. Ahora la señora Lais me castigara otra vez y de seguro no me dejaran venir en un buen tiempo—le sonrió ampliamente y todas las heridas en su cara se hacían más evidentes, hasta le cabello lo tenía desordenado—ya creo oír su regaño.

— ¿Por qué sonríes así entonces?

—Porque ¿Qué más voy a hacer? ¿Llorar? Cuando sé que voy a recibir algo que me merezco no lucho contra eso porque sé que lo gané. Según ellas soy muy traviesa pero yo digo que son casualidades.

—… tú… —antes de que Sísifo pudiera decir algo unos pasos se escucharon desde atrás.

—Sabía que no debíamos dejarla sola—la voz de Lais interrumpió las miradas que se estaban dando ambos jóvenes—no quiero ni saber que pasó Sísifo, solo quiero irme a casa y descansar un rato de todo esto—el joven la vio bajar, se extrañó que no hubo regaño.

—Levante, Lorian—dijo Honor con un semblante serio.

—No puedo—ambas mujeres voltearon con mala cara.

— ¿Cómo que no puedes? —dijo Lais indignada y Sísifo intentó mirar hacia otro lado como si ni tuviera nada que ver en el asunto.

—Me duele el pie derecho.

—…

" _Mi niños, no solo mi primera visita al Santuario fue oscura, misteriosa, mágica y desastrosa… también me hice mi primer torcedura de pie. Siempre he dicho que es un lugar mágico, sé que han ocurrido cosas malas pero siempre cada vez que pienso eso vuelvo a ese primer día y a la vista por la ventana, el Santuario es un lugar sagrado y lleno de historias maravillosas y memorias que se han ido borrando con el tiempo. Muchos quedan en el olvido pero al estar ahí es como si todos vivieran otra vez._

 _Ese día Sísifo me llevó hasta la casa sin mucho problema, me dio mucha pena al principio pero así decía nana a veces: Hay que incomodarnos para acomodarnos. Lo sé, no sé qué tiene que ver. Fue muy amable conmigo y hasta me intentó acomodar el pie, en realidad lo hizo porque lo tenía un poco desviado y… fue doloroso… muy doloroso. Poco recuerdo desde ese día, es como si hubiera entrando en un estado intermedio donde solo vivía y hacia todo mecánicamente. Esa tarde vi a Sísifo irse camino al Santuario y yo… no volví._

 _Pasando muchas cosas que no fueron importantes ese año y el siguiente porque fue así. Fui a las Luces de Athena ese año pero no vi nada, ni una luz se me acercó y me pareció muy extraño, pensé que sería como la primera vez y me decepcioné un poco. Las vidas de todos continuaban como si nada y ahora que lo estoy recordando me estoy impresionando._

 _Rue cumplió un año y todas lo quisimos celebrar aunque ella no fuera a recordarlo luego, creo que fue la primera vez que todas pudimos jugar y ser como una familia enorme y comportarnos como niñas de nuestra edad. Faltando poco para acabar el año 1729 casi nada cambió en mi vida, en realidad se estaba volviendo monótona, rutinaria._

 _Corría el año 1730 y yo iba cada que podía al Santuario, nana no le gustaba y siempre la escuchaba pelear con la señora Lais el por qué no me llevaba como ordenaba el Patriarca Sage, fui como tres veces solamente. Recuerdo que no vi a Sísifo ni a Aspros… yo solo vivía para entrar en esa habitación y concentrarme… solo eso, y las ilusiones de una niña poco a poco iban cambiando o eran obligadas a cambiar. Nana hizo todo lo posible para mantenerme alejada del Santuario por muchos meses._

 _La señora Lais y nana siempre tenían discusiones fuertes y a partir de ese año nana comenzó a viajar mucho y era muy extraño, no sabía a donde exactamente, solo me decía que iba de viaje a buscar algunos materiales que le hacían falta a la casa y que volvería en un mes o dos si era posible. Los viajes comenzaron a mediado de Enero e incluso pasó mi cumpleaños número 8 y ella no estuvo. Su actitud me parecía extraña en ocasiones y yo no preguntaba porque por alguna razón tenía miedo de alguna respuesta._

 _Fue una época extraña. Poco íbamos cerca del Santuario y las ilusiones que yo tenía se fueron transformando en recuerdos bonitos ya que no volví durante mucho tiempo a ese hermoso lugar. No vi más a Aspros ni a Hasgard por un tiempo, me mantenían apartada e incluso la señora Lais no hacía nada para llevarme a pesar de que nana no estaba en casa. Durante meses dormí tranquila, no hubo sueños ni nada como las otras veces._

 _Fue increíble como ese año se fue volando ante mis ojos. No asistimos a las Luces de Athena tampoco durante ese año… no sé qué pasaba que yo misma me estaba apartando de muchas cosas y solo me encasillaba a estudiar, a practicar, a leer y a aprender muchas cosas relacionadas con fiestas y modales. Las historias increíbles de hombres con vestiduras de oro defendiendo a dioses pasaron a un plano aparte y se borraron de mi vida como si nada. Durante ese año yo cambié mucho y no me había dado cuenta de ello. Fue así como otro año pasó y mi cumpleaños número 9 también, creo que las estrellas quisieron guiarme hasta donde yo pertenecía a pesar de yo ser alguien totalmente diferente en ese entonces, ya no jugaba, ya no saltaba… era toda una damita"._

* * *

—Lorian, ¿ya están listas las flores? —Evangelina entró al cuarto de la pelinegra después de tocar—deben ser hermosas y quedar perfectas, son para ofrecerlas a Athena, se las entregaremos al Patriarca. Me pareció extraño que te ofrecieras a ir.

—Sí, lo sé Evangelina. Quedaran bien, no haría algo feo para Athena—Lorian se pudo a pensar lo que había dicho Evangelina. No sabe por qué lo hizo, solo quiso hacerlo… o tal vez había algo más, era una oportunidad de ir desde hace meses.

Lorian no solo había cambiado en cuanto a actitud sino también a su apariencia. Ya a la edad de nueve años mostraba más independencia de Evangelina y de otras niñas mayores que ella, incluso cuidaba a Rue a veces cuando Arena tenía que ir a Rodorio y también había dejado de depender de Honor. Había sido un cambio grande para ella. Su cabello había crecido y se fue alisando poco, seguía siendo oscuro y había crecido unos cuantos centímetros más.

—Tienes que arreglarte el cabello, recuerda que estaremos frente al patriarca y a algunos caballeros—Lorian asintió como si nada. No le importaba frente a quien estaría, solo quería estar ahí, solo eso.

—Creo que tú estás más nerviosa que yo, tranquilízate que solo iremos a entregar las flores.

—Sí, es primera vez que voy a estar frente al Patriarca, tú ya lo habías visto antes—dijo con una sonrisa dulce. Evangelina trataba de descubrir que le pasaba a la niña y el por qué había cambiado tanto desde el años pasado.

—Pero hace mucho tiempo que no piso el Santuario… hace mucho…

— ¿Quieres volver, cierto? —la niña de nueve años asintió lentamente por puro instinto. Sí lo deseaba pero no sabía por qué, quería estar ahí, dormir ahí… vivir ahí, la hacía sentir en casa—ahorita que la señora Honro no está estoy segura que podemos estar tranquilas allá.

—Sí… —Lorian terminó de dar el último toque la ramo de flores blancas—listo, ¿Qué te parece?

—Perfecto… ¿segura que estas bien? —Lorian volvió a asentir— ¿no has tenido más sueños de aquellos, verdad? —Evangelina era como su hermana mayor, era la única persona que sabía de sus sueños extraños. Ni siquiera Honor lo sabía— ¿Por qué no intentas contrale al Patriarca sobre eso? estoy segura que te puede ayudar.

—… no… eso debo resolverlo yo sola…

—Has cambiado mucho, no sé por qué cambiaste tanto.

—No sé de qué hablas.

Lorian se levantó de su cama para dirigirse al baño a acicalarse. Muchas habían notado el cambio en ella, ya no se metía en problemas, no jugaba ni corría como lo solía hacer, no molestaba a las otras niñas y hacía todo lo que le pedían. A Evangelina le preocupaba su comportamiento porque a pesar de mejorar esa no era ella.

En cambio Lorian solo pensaba en que se haría en el cabello para ir al Santuario después de tanto tiempo. Entró al baño y miró su reflejo en el espejo, había crecido y cambiado en varios sentidos, casi ni sonreía y solo lo hacia cuando jugaba con Rue. No hubo mas castigos de ningún tipo, solo obedecer.

—Cambie… lo sé…

Cada vez que se veía en el espejo había algo que la hacía ver como su madre. Según Honor su cabello era igual para cuando tenía esa edad y la forma de sus ojos también. Lorian no expresaba nada referente a eso pero estaba muy consciente de que ya no jugaba como antes e incluso ya había aprendido unas pocas cosas tocando el piano y Arena le enseñaba a cantar y poco a poco iba mejorando.

A pesar de sus cambios, cuando oyó decir que iría al Santuario se emocionó mucho, era como si estuviera volviendo a la vida luego de mucho tiempo. Vería ese gran salón, la hermosa estatua desde lejos, las ruinas… sencillamente quería estar ahí, solo eso.

Luego del medio día ambas ya estaban rumbo al Santuario con las flores en mano. Ambas iban con vestidos muy al estilo que usaban las doncellas de color blanco. Lorian llevó sus largos cabellos sueltos mientras Evangelina se hizo una media cola dejando caer sus rizos dorados. No sabía que diría al llegar, no sabía que hacer en realidad, solo se había ofrecido a llevar las flores y ya.

— ¿Sabes que vas a decir? —Evangelina parecía capaz de leerla—vamos a llegar, nos presentaremos con los guardias para que nos anuncien y se las entregaremos al Patriarca para que él mismo las pondrá donde deben estar.

—… sí…

—Te noto nerviosa.

—No, no, no… no es nada…

Al llegar al límite del Santuario les informaron que el Patriarca estaba en esos momentos en Star Hill y que no bajaría hasta dentro de una hora, sabía de la llegada de ambas niñas pero estaba ocupado con unos asuntos importantes. No les quedó más remedio que esperar dentro del Santuario a que bajara.

—Vamos a donde están las demás doncellas—Evangelina conocía le lugar ya que ya había hecho su tiempo reglamentario de doncella para los aprendices—hay unas amigas que no he visto en mucho tiempo.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí un rato, gracias—esa respuesta tan seca preocupó a Evangelina bastante.

—Está bien, pero no te vayas a ir de aquí sin avisarme.

Lorian asintió y al que Evangelina entraba a la casa que ocupaban las doncellas, ella decidió sentarse cerca del lugar pero a la vez apartado de muchas cosas que no la molestaran. Encontró una piedra grande y se sentó sobre ella con mucho cuidado y dejó el ramo de delicadas flores a un lado. Había una frisa fresca y el día estaba despejado con un cielo sin nubes.

Sentía un gran peso en la espalda y la cabeza le dolía bastante desde que entró al Santuario. Se tomó la cabeza con fuerza y respiró profundamente como siempre le dijo Sage que hiciera. Contó del uno al diez varias veces pero el dolor no se iba. Era como si la cabeza le fuera a explotar, estaba entrando en desesperación pero no debía hacer mucho ruido y comportarse a pesar de todo, debía aguantar.

—… —ese dolor no lo había sentido desde hace más de un año. Levantó la mirada lentamente y frente a ella estaba una mujer vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco, ojos grises y cabellos largos y oscuros como la noche. La miraba de manera severa, nunca la había visto antes.

— _¿Por qué cambiaste? ¿Por qué dejaste que pasara?_ —su voz sonaba molesta.

—Yo… —no se dio cuanta cuando comenzó a llorar, solo que las lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla al mirar a la mujer de mirada severa—… yo no… ¡Auch! —antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar una manzana la golpeó en la cabeza con fuerza y al darse cuenta, la mujer había desaparecido— ¿una manzana? —la tomó del suelo, era una manzana grande y se veía apetitosa.

— ¡Ey, esa es mía! —Lorian volteó y un chico salió de entre los arboles con cara de sucio y con el cabello lleno de hojas—búscate tu propia manzana, esa es mía y me costó bajarla de ese enorme árbol. Dicen que las de ese son las más jugosas—la niña lo miró de mala manera por cómo le habló—dame mi manzana que no tengo tiempo, debo volver con...

—… —sin dejar de mirarlo le dio una mordida a la manzana. El chico se quedó de piedra al ver que la niña sentada justo al frente de sus narices se estaba comiendo la manzana que tanto le costó bajar.

— ¡La vas a pagar!

—Te quiero ver intentarlo, idiota—hace tiempo que no se escuchaba a si misma decir cosas así a alguien que se metiera con ella.

—Me llamo Kardia, no idiota así que prepárate.

—Ven y atrévete.

* * *

" _Fue la manzana más jugosa que me haya comido y no solo porque estaba muy rica sino por la cara que puso Kardia al comérmela, pero no todo acabó ahí. Él dijo que me haría pagar por eso y…"_

Unos toques en la puerta cortó el flujo de ideas de Lorian al escribir. Se levantó lentamente a ver quién era porque nadie habló. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la mirada de su esposo que le sonreía a medias. Cuando le daba esa mirada ella se sonrojaba, era inevitable.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dije?

—Que… ¿me divirtiera? —le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa llena de dientes.

—No, que con moderación. Es hora de cenar y tú sigues aquí metida—Lorian soltó un suspiro y miró al suelo—ven, los niños te están esperando y quieren que después de comer vayamos al salón de música. Anael quiere tocar contigo un poco y los niños estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Está bien, está bien pero no me presiones—ambos salieron riendo del cuarto y caminaban por el pasillo agarrados de la mano.

Ciertamente había estado muy triste por su pedida pero al sentarse en la mesa y al ver a sus cinco titanes no pudo estar más agradecida de que esos pequeños estuvieran ahí para alegrarle la vida a ella y a su esposo. Desde Ilarion hasta Rey, todos eran especiales a su manera y a pesar de todo eran muy distintos.

Ilarion era muy estudioso y le gustaba leer las estrellas. Era un estratega nato según su padre. Andros era más de caerse a puños pero siempre era con una estrategia, eso lo había notado su madre desde hace mucho tiempo. Anael era muy inteligente y le gustaba mucho la música así como ayudar a Ilarion con la lectura de estrellas, ambos la estudiaban pero les gustaba mucho y tan así que Lorian tenía que componer canciones dedicadas al cielo o a las estrellas desde que eran pequeños.

Halcyon era pequeña aun pero le gustaba mucho la pintura y Rey solo era correr y saltar pero le gustaba aprender cosas y era bueno en eso. Era increíble que ellos dos solos al principio sobrevivieran sin sus doncellas porque en verdad los niños exigían mucho.

Luego de terminar la cena todos se dirigieron al salón de música. Un lugar que había acondicionado el esposo de Lorian para ella y los niños para cuando quisieran descansar un rato por las tardes o después de la cena. No era tan grande pero contaba con varios instrumentos traídos desde varias partes y Anael sabía usar varios. Era increíble como los niños dedicaban bastante tiempo a una actividad que les gustara ya que Anael tocaba el violín, el piano y la flauta.

—Mamá, cántanos algo—dijo Rey acostado en uno de los sillones grandes sobre su padre que lo abrazaba. Eran esos pocos momentos del día cuando Rey estaba tranquilo.

—Por favor mami—Lorian reconoció el tono de manipulación en la voz de Halcyon.

—Está bien—Lorian fue hasta donde estaba un pequeño balcón y abrió las puertas de cristal para que la brisa nocturna entrara y para que sus hijos vieran el hermoso cielo estrellado que haba en esos momentos. Las estrellas brillaban, parecían estar felices.

—Dejó de llover—dijo Andros que estaba buscando un libro junto a su hermano, Ilarion— ¿Qué vas a cantar mamá? —Lorian quería algo para que sus hijos más pequeños se durmieran así que se le ocurrió una idea.

—Anael, ve al piano—se acercó al oído de su hija y le dijo algo para que los demás no escucharan— ¿entendiste?

—Sí—la niña de siete años recién cumplidos se acercó al piano y comenzó a tocar una melodía sencilla y a la vez muy relajante.

— _Escucha a las olas volverse la voz azul del mar. Y susurran al tocar la orilla "vuelve a mí, vuelve a mi"_ —la voz de Lorian era dulce y con ese toque misterioso pero a la vez suave. Desde que sus hijos eran pequeños ella usaba esa canción para dormirlos— _Barco en barco sobre las olas, todos vienen para encontrar la luz en la oscuridad del cielo sobre nosotros, "vuelve a mí, vuelve a mi"_

El esposo de Lorian mecía la pequeño Rey en brazos mientras escuchaba la voz de su madre cantarle. Halcyon estaba con su hermano Andros también en brazos, solo se llevaban dos años y medio pero Andros era fuerte y alto.

— _Capella_ _._ _Auriga_ _._ _Eta Carinae_ _._ _Sagitta_ _._ _Aquila_ _._ _Alpha Centauri_ —cantaban madre e hija con mucha suavidad. Ella había escrito la canción y como sus hijos eran aficionados a todo lo que fuese sobre estrellas quiso agregar nombres de algunas estrellas.

— _El crepúsculo llega para cerrar el día y deja a la noche ser libre. Y desde los cielos azules profundos los cielos se elevan y susurran "vuelve a mí, vuelve a mi" "vuelve a mí, vuelve a mi"_ —el esposo la miraba de una manera que no se podía explicar. La amaba y le había costado darse cuenta de ello y sin duda había sido un poco distraído— _La luz de la luna atraerá el océano de estrellas al igual que las olas sobre el mar. Y la orilla de la medianoche llama una vez más: "vuelve a mí, vuelve a mi" "vuelve a mí, vuelve a mi" "vuelve a mí, vuelve a mi"…_

—Rey se durmió… —dijo el hombre con el niño en brazos.

—Ese era el punto…

—Vamos niños, que y los dos más inquietos se durmieron—Halcyon también se había dormido en brazos de Andros—dásela a mamá.

—Yo puedo solo, papá—Andros se levantó con un poco de esfuerzo y salió de la habitación junto con Ilarion por si se caía.

—…

—Recuerda que ya no son niños pequeños—Lorian tomó el hombro de su esposo haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

— ¿Cuándo crecieron tan rápido? —dijo el hombre mirando como Andros, Ilarion y Anael iban caminando uno al lado del otro.

—No sé, crecen tan rápido que creo algún día de estos nos hacen abuelos.

—Eso sí que no, al menos no todavía.

— ¿Te imaginas a Anael o a Halcyon con sus propios hijos? —el esposo arrugó la cara imaginándose como serían sus hijas así y un dolor en el pecho al saber que crecieron rápido y que un futuro serían mujeres con esposo e hijos—eres muy apegado a ellos.

—Son mis hijos, ¿no?

—Sí, todos ellos.

Lorian acompañó a su esposo a dejar a Rey en el cuarto para luego partir ella sola a su estudio. Le costó mucho convencer a su esposo de que la dejara escribir unas cuantas líneas más pero al final no se resistió a sus encantos.

Cuando entró abrió el balcón y dejó entrar la brisa, la noche estaba despejada y una enorme luna llena se asomaba por el balcón.

—Veamos… Kardia…

" _Cuando dije que había cambiado he de decirles que al momento de que Kardia me dirigió esas amables palabras pareció que algo en mi interior se revolvió y las palabras salieron solas. Lo insulte, no había insultado a nadie en largo tiempo y… me sentí libre… por supuesto después me metí en problemas._

 _Fue algo que sentía que estaba apagado en mí. Peleamos, sí… literalmente en realidad… puño a puño"._

 _ **Continuara.**_

* * *

 _ **Holliiiiiiis personitas! Aquí el capi que había dicho antes que subiera este fin de semana. Lo pude haber subido antes pero andaba celebrando el triunfo del cambio. Cosas muy buenas se vienen para Venezuela, solo hay que esperar pero esto fue un paso grande para todos aquí.**_

 _ **Para las que leen Gameplay Nights he de decir que cancelare el fic… hahahha mentira, ya estoy con la conti del capi, no había tenido mucho tiempo porque ya saben, hay que ver varios videos del juego y se tarda un poco pero ya me pondré en eso. En la boda del año voy a tardar un poco más porque quiero que el capi quede bien y con los de suspenso, en misterios en el bosque está a la mitad y con salón 69 apenas estoy comenzando porque yo tenía la idea y luego se me borró y quede en 0 pero ya volvió. Este año no creo traer nada de Navidad**_ _ **este fic lo actualizare dentro de algún tiempo así que las que les guste pueden esperar un poco :3**_

 _ **En este capi hay una canción, ya la vieron pero esta traducida del inglés al español. Sé que puede ser un poco difícil pero solo les diré que es del género New Age, es nueva y yo prometo lo que cumplo, la que adivine se gana su shot, así de sencillo, tienen tiempo de sobra para adivinar. Si**_ _ **tienes cuenta puedes dejar un review con tu respuesta y escribirme un mensaje privado pero si no tienes entonces en el review puedes dejar lo que quieres para el shot.**_

 _ **Si eres tímida entonces deja de serlo y deja un review para poder mantener a mis hijos aquí en Venezuela T-T ok no, pero un review siempre ayuda a la imaginación y da mucha motivación aunque ustedes son lo crean. Otra pista que les daré de la canción es que se trata sobre la isla Sark, la única isla en el mundo que es considerada Dark Sky y que significa esto, que son lugares donde el estudio de los astros es más fiable ya que son lugares donde la luz artificial no interfiere con estos estudios, como las de las casas o ciudades y la canción está inspirada en esta isla.**_

 _ **Por ahora me despido, espero disfruten el capi y sin dejan review fíjense bien si se dejó porque hay veces que no se envían. Les mando besos y abrazos.**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_


	9. Capítulo 8

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de The Lost Canvas le pertenecen a Shiori Teshirogi y a Masami Kurumada. Yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto._

* * *

 _Capítulo 8_

 _Dolores del pasado y el presente_

Desde esa noche donde había recordado su pelea con Kardia, que no pudo plasmar en papel, muchas cosas habían pasado en los alrededores. No eran cosas malas pero como su esposo había dicho, cada uno era parte fundamental para la restauración del Santuario y ahora que Lorian no estaba embarazada podía seguir con su trabajo de supervisar las casas zodiacales.

Cinco meses antes de quedar embarazada estaba supervisando la reconstrucción de la casa de Acuario. Esa casa era especial y quería que quedara en perfectas condiciones, que sus pisos volvieran a ser de piedra y sus columnas se alzaran hacia los cielos, que las repisas de la biblioteca volvieran a estar llenas de libros, libros que estaban guardados en el salón principal junto con varias cosas más que se lograron recuperar a medida que se levantaban escombros. Libros, cuadernos de dibujo, figuras, tapetes, más libros, pinturas… muchas cosas que lograron rescatar de diferentes casas.

— ¿Segura que quieres supervisar otra vez? —preguntó el esposo de Lorian. Ambos estaban en la primera casa zodiacal, la de Aries. Ella asintió sin cohibirse— ¿Por qué quieres comenzar de aquí?

—Porque sí, no importa por donde empiece, todas las casas son especiales y van a volver a la vida, no importa el tiempo que nos tome hacerlo. Haremos que este lugar renazca y que sea aquel que tú y yo vimos y amamos.

—Tienes razón, ya se ha avanzado bastante y podrán faltar algunas cosas pero Roma no se construyó en un día, ¿no?

—No… —Lorian lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Él solo le sonrió de vuelta pero era esa sonrisa que Lorian reconoció al instante.

—… —el hombre se acercó seductoramente a su esposa y la intentó agarrar por la cintura y atraerla hacia él— ¿Por qué te mueves?

—Alguien nos puede ver.

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo? ¿Nunca han visto a una pareja de casados darse un beso?

—No en público y menos aquí, hay que guarda las apariencias. ¿Desde cuando eres tan meloso?—él se acercó e intentó darle un beso en el cuello pero Lorian no se dejó y ambos casi caen al suelo pero siempre riendo. Habían aprendido que cada momento era valioso y que reír era parte importante del día a día—ya basta, si alguien nos ve será muy vergonzoso.

—Solo uno y me largo a hacer mis deberes—le intentó hacer caras tiernas, las cuales siempre funcionaban. Lorian rodó los ojos y se le quedó viendo mientras él sonreía—te lo prometo.

—Tienes una habilidad increíble—Lorian pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su esposo y unió sus labios con los de él.

—Y ni siquiera nos vieron… —volvieron a unir sus labios como si estuvieran en un lugar distinto. Hace tiempo que no tenían momentos a solas ya que los niños al parecer exigían más atención, especialmente Andros e Ilarion que ya estaban entrando en una etapa un poco dura.

—Mis señores… — al escuchar esa voz ambos se soltaron de golpe y se limpiaron los labios, cada uno separado por una distancia de casi tres pasos—perdone por interrumpir su…

—Descuida, descuida… no interrumpiste nada…—dijo Lorian ya que su esposo parecía muy avergonzado para hablar— ¿sucede algo? ¿Por qué están fuera de sus puestos?

—Mi señora, es que encontramos a uno de sus hijos husmeando en la casa de Géminis—Lorian y su esposo se asombraron ante lo dicho. Los cinco niños sabían que estaba terminantemente prohibido pisar las casas zodiacales si sus padres no estaban ahí con ellos, o en su defecto, con sus doncellas.

— ¡Suéltenme! ¡Se las verán conmigo si no me sueltan!—los gritos del niño se escucharon desde atrás de unos muros de piedra. Ambos padres reconocieron la voz enseguida— ¡Son unos lengua largas! ¡Traidores!

—El señorito Ilarion… —comenzó a decir el guardia mientras los otros dos soltaron al niño de 8 años.

— ¡Soy Andros! ¡Cabeza de…!

— ¡ANDROS! —gritaron ambos padres al mismo tiempo al ver que el niños estaba a punto de soltar unos cuantos adjetivos al guardia.

— ¡Ilarion es mi hermano gemelo, cabeza de…!

— ¡ANDROS!

—… —el niño se calló la boca ante la mirada severa de sus padres—pero no estaba haciendo nada malo mamá, papá…

—Yo no puedo lidiar con esto ahorita, me tengo que ir—el padre del niño lo miró de manera severa antes de irse—tu y yo hablaremos luego, Andros. Por ahora tu madre se encargara de esto—el hombre dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí dejando al niño y a su madre.

—Muchas gracias por traerlo, pueden volver a sus puestos y más tarde las doncellas les llevaran su ración de comida y agua—dijo Lorian con amabilidad.

—Gracias mi señora.

Todos los guardias se retiraron y al mismo tiempo se llevaron una mirada de furia de parte de Andros. El niño estaba muy molesto pero la mirada severa de su madre era más fuerte que la rabia que tenía hacia los guardias por haberlo delatado… y peor aún, su padre estaba ahí y él no era una persona que usara el método físico como castigo pero era severo si se llegaban a portar mal.

— ¿Por qué siempre me confunde con Ilarion? —la voz del niño sonaba con rabia pero Lorian lo dejó seguir. Andros miraba hacia la dirección donde se habían ido los guardias—son unos idiotas, ¿Qué tiene Ilarion que no tenga yo? ¿Acaso soy menos que él? —Lorian sintió como una alerta se activó en su cabeza, esas palabras se le hacían muy familiar.

— ¡Ya basta, Andros! Tu hermano y tu serán gemelos pero ambos son especiales y muy diferentes aunque no lo creas—el niño se limpió la cara con la manga de su ropa y miró a su madre. Ambos niños habían heredado el color de ojos de Lorian y poseían una mirada dulce y eran niños muy buenos—ya basta de andar comparándote con tu hermano, tu sabes que los dos son buenos niños y cada uno es bueno en algo. Yo los amo a los dos tal y como son, ni más ni menos.

—Pero… ¿Por qué siempre es así? ¿Por qué nos confunden, mamá?... ¿Por qué hablan de Ilarion y de mí de esa forma? Hablan como si yo no existiera a pesar de pasarles por al frente… y a Ilarion lo tratan como si fuera especial.

—Ambos son especiales, no importa lo que ellos digan de ustedes porque importa más lo que tu padre y yo pensemos de ustedes y de como ustedes dos piensen y se traten, son hermanos y si papá o yo llegamos a faltar algún día solo lo tendrás a él y a tus otros hermanitos.

—Pero mamá…

Ese era un asunto a tratar urgente pero ya lo arreglaría más tarde. Desde hacía ya un tiempo que los gemelos tenían que lidiar con eso de _"la maldición de los gemelos"_ lo cual eran puras estupideces.

—Ya te he dicho que no los escuches, Ilarion no lo hace y tú tampoco lo harás así que solo hazte el sordo hijo, veras que nada te va a afectar de esa manera—el niño asintió mientras se seguía limpiando la ropa—por otro lado… ¿Qué hacías en la casa de Géminis?

—Estaba paseando por las escaleras y los guardias me encontraron cuando iba por la casa de Géminis, quería ir a la casa de Leo—dijo Andros. Lorian había aprendido a identificar las mentiras de sus hijos fácilmente… pero Andros estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Así que… solo era eso.

—Sí, mamá.

— ¿Estás diciéndome la verdad, Andros? —ambos se miraron por un largo rato hasta que el niño abrió la boca y respondió con toda la sinceridad que Lorian pudo sentir.

—Sí, mamá.

—Está bien, ve a jugar con tus hermanos que de seguro están en el valle cerca del río—Andros asintió con una sonrisa y salió corriendo.

Lorian tenía mucho que pensar y en parte esos problemas con Andros e Ilarion debían arreglarse y rápido, no quería que fueran a caer bajo esos comentarios que siempre se escuchaban por el Santuario y menos que pasaran por algún calvario, solo eran dos niños de 8 años.

Luego de asegurarse que Andros estaba bien, y con sus hermanos, continúo supervisando la reconstrucción de la casa de Aries. Hasta ahora solo contaban con tres casas totalmente reparadas, las cuales era Piscis, Tauro y Leo. Piscis porque era la más cercana al salón principal, la de Tauro porque estaban los materiales exactos y la de Leo porque no había sufrido muchos daños. Fueron horas de supervisión, su esposo había ido a verla y ambos veían con ilusión como quedaría nuevamente todo el lugar.

Pasadas varias horas, Lorian logró descansar un poco, fue hasta su estudio luego de almorzar ella y su esposo solos, y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio con sus manuscritos, la tinta y sus recuerdos. No había escrito nada desde hacía ya dos meses, ¿Cuál era el motivo? Sencillo, no sabía que escribir, por supuesto, recordaba todo lo que había pasado ese día cuando se encontró con Kardia, era algo que tampoco jamás olvidaría pero era un poco difícil de explicar para plasmarlo en papel.

Intentar sacar momentos felices y plasmarlos era una tarea complicada porque no solo puedes escribir que eras feliz sino que ella quería transmitirlo al momento de que alguien leyera, para que supieran que no todo siempre fue oscuridad y guerra en esas sagradas paredes. Muchos momentos felices existieron y obviamente los pondría pero había otros que se había replanteado poner.

—Vamos a ver…

" _Jamás fui una niña de caerme a golpes… a esa edad. Como leyeron antes, yo cambié mucho en el transcurso de un año y unos pocos meses, la razón ni yo lo sabía. Lo único de lo que estaba totalmente segura era que, después de que Kardia me insultó de esa manera, quería romperle la cabeza contra la piedra donde estaba sentada"._

* * *

— ¡Ven y atrévete a golpearme! —Lorian se levantó de la piedra y alzó los puños. No sabía de donde había salido ese disparo de adrenalina pero quería golpear a ese chico con todas las ganas que sentía en ese momento.

—No peleo con mujeres y menos si son débiles, prefiero pelear con alguna amazona, según el maestro Krest, aquí hay muchas mujeres fuertes y tú no pareces ni la descripción de una de esas así que no voy a perd… —Lorian se había cansado de la palabrería de Kardia y le arrojó lo primero que tenía cerca, lo cual era la manzana que había mordido.

—Deja de hablar y ven si te atreves. Tienes apariencia de cobarde, si tienes miedo de que te golpee solo dilo y vete de mí vista—Kardia vio como la niña sonreía de una manera extraña, como de emociona.

—Ya que tanto insistes en que te deje morada—Kardia salió de entre los árboles y se lanzó directo a Lorian. Tampoco tenía experiencia en combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero hacía lo mejor de sí mismo para intentar golpearla después de que hirió su orgullo de niño.

Lorian se movió rápidamente y comenzó a esquivar los golpes que daba Kardia. No sabía por qué se movía así o como se atrevía a lanzar un golpe o a devolverlo. Solo sabía que estaba sintiendo una emoción que hace más de un año no sentía. Esa energía de correr y saltar que tenía cuando estaba más pequeña volvía a ella como si hubiera estado dormida.

— ¡Ven acá! —Kardia la tomó del vestido y lo jaló fuertemente. No logró atraerla hacia él ya que el vestido se rompió de un lado dejando ver una de sus piernas. Esto la molestó mucho más.

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Ahora mi vestido esta arruinado! —Lorian intentó atinarle una patada en el estómago pero se quedó corta y Kardia logró tomarla del pie mientras con la otra mano sujetaba su brazo— ¡Suéltame!

— ¡La próxima vez metete con alguien a quien puedas ganar! —Kardia la hizo girar sobre si misma, casi le rompe el tobillo. Lorian cayó al suelo y se golpeó contra una piedra, justo en la sien.

—… —la niña se tocó el lugar donde se golpeó y notó que estaba sangrando bastante—eres… ¡eres un idiota!

— ¿Ah?... —Lorian se levantó rápidamente, había tomado una piedra del suelo y estuvo a punto de ponérsela de adorno en la cabeza a Kardia si no es que una mano la detiene justo a tiempo.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —esa voz le era muy conocida, demasiado para su gusto pero no la había oído en más de un año—sabía que después de no verte en mucho tiempo ibas a estar más loca que antes.

Lorian volteó y vio una mueca severa en la cara de Aspros. Soltó la piedra y se quedó estupefacta viendo la cara del chico, como si fuera alguien que no conocía, y en realidad era así, ella no lo conocía más que simples palabras y peleas de las que habían tenido desde que se conocieron cuando apenas tenía 6 años. Ahora que tenía nueve y Aspros, por la apariencia que tenía, debía tener unos 14 o 15 años, podía decirse que también había cambiado mucho no solo físicamente sino que había algo extraño en él, algo que llamó la atención de Lorian.

—Aspros…

—Vete de aquí niño, mira que esta está loca—Kardia miró feo a Lorian y dio media vuelta de mala gana. Se perdió entre los arboles dejando a esos dos solos y su manzana atrás— ¿Quién será ese? Debe ser algún nuevo…

—Suéltame… —la voz de Lorian sonó un poco apagada. Aspros quedó sorprendido porque se esperó algo más grosero y en voz alta, no un "suéltame" tan bajo y… ¿pasivo? —por favor…

—Ahora sí que me estas asustando—Aspros la soltó y ella se fue directo a donde estaba el ramo de flores, que había quedado destrozado, y lo recogió con mucho pesar—oye… respóndeme si te estoy hablando niña.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— ¿Qué fue qué?

—No te hagas la que no sabes, estabas peleándote prácticamente a muerte con ese chico, estuviste apunto de atacarlo con una piedra más grande que tu puño y vienes a decir que no sabes de que hablo. Un poco más de descaro en tus preguntas y te juro que te regreso a Rodorio—Lorian solo volteó y lo miró directo a los ojos con la misma expresión de poco interés que ahora siempre estaba en su rostro.

—Ese no es problema tuyo… —Lorian se mordió los labios y miró el suelo—por favor… déjame sola…

—… me voy a arrepentir de esto toda mi vida pero no, no te voy a dejar sola—Aspros se acercó a la niña y ella enterró su cara entre sus rodillas. Su vestido era un asco, su cabello un desastre y se había raspado las rodillas al caer al suelo— ¿Qué te sucede?

— ¡¿Acaso no puedes ir a molestar a alguien más?!

—No, en realidad estoy de descanso—dijo el chico como si nada—no te he visto en más de un año y veo que tu carácter se fue de mal a peor. Te juro que estoy a punto de irme.

—Tú no te quedas atrás—Lorian lanzó el ramo de flores lejos de ella y se paró a enfrentarse a Aspros— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué no me dejas sola?

—… realmente nada, solo te vi… y… no sé… quise saber si estabas bien, además de que estabas actuando muy demente—a pesar de lo que decía Aspros su rostro mostraba emociones diferentes, como si no le importara nada.

—Déjame en paz.

— ¿Acaso vienes a dejar la ofrenda de flores? —Lorian volteó a ver el ramo de flores destrozadas—bueno… ibas.

—Aspros… —Lorian comenzó a llorar luego de darse cuenta de todo. No de las flores, no del vestido ni el cabello… sino de toda su vida—no sé qué hago aquí… no sé por qué quiero estar aquí… hace solo unos momentos estaba sentada aquí donde estamos tu y yo… y al otro estaba peleando con un desconocido tan solo porque mordí su manzana y, extrañamente, me sentí feliz de estar peleando con él… yo… no sé qué me pasó…

Aspros se quedó viéndola mientras lloraba, su llanto era como si estuviera drenando sentimientos viejos, cosas que tal vez tuvo encerradas mucho tiempo y que esa pelea hizo que explotaran. Lorian se limpió el rostro con la manga de su vestido y miró el suelo.

—Sí cambiaste.

— ¿Ah?

—La otra niña me hubiera respondido peor y creo que esa sería la que conocí, o me hubiera dado un pisotón—por primera vez Lorian logró soltar una sonrisa sincera, había pasado mucho tiempo de aquello—no sé el por qué cambiaste pero creo que puedes averiguarlo.

— ¿Cómo?

—La única persona que puede responder a eso eres tú misma, sé que suena difícil y un poco tonto pero es como lo veo—Aspros alborotó más el cabello de Lorian—no creo que el Patriarca quiera verte en ese estado.

—No creo que vaya, soy un desastre andante—Aspros la miró de arriba a abajo y solo pudo poner una mueca asco—creo que le diré a Evangelina que deberíamos regresar.

—Bueno…

— ¡LORIAN! —ambos chicos se petrificaron al escuchar la voz de la rubia desde atrás—¡¿Qué te pasó?! Te dejo unos minutos sola y mira lo que haces… —Aspros y Lorian miraban con extrañes como Evangelina soltaba una sonrisa pero que a la vez quería esconder— ¿eres tu otra vez?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Eres tu otra vez? La niña que jugaba y siempre rompía y volvía nada los vestidos, la que corría y hacia enfadar a los mayores, la que le hacía bromas a las demás niñas… ¿eres tu otra vez?

Aspros miró a Lorian esperando oír la respuesta que, al parecer, Evangelina esperaba. Al parecer el cambio de actitud de la menor no solo lo había visto Aspros sino que era algo que tal vez más de una de las niñas que vivían en la casa de la señora Lais deseaba.

—No… no aun…

—… creí que si venias… podrías ser tu misma otra vez… al parecer la idea de la señora Lais no fue la mejor.

— ¿Fue idea de ella que yo viniera?

—Sí, no importaba que dijeras ella igualmente quería que vinieras—tal vez ahora algunas dudas se aclararían en su mente. Lorian soltó una enorme sonrisa y miró hacia el cielo y colocó sus manos en su cabeza.

—Falta algo.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Aspros que seguía ahí de tercero.

—No sé… pero quiero avanzar, Evangelina—la joven de cabellos rizados levantó la mirada y vio sonreír a Lorian—vamos a ver al Patriarca, entreguemos las flores, no importa si están horribles… quiero ver al Patriarca.

—Está bien, vamos.

* * *

" _En ese momento, a pesar de mi corta edad, tomé una decisión. Si quería estar ahí entonces debía sacrificar algo, siempre ha sido así a través del tiempo y de las vidas del hombre. ¿Qué estaba sacrificando yo al ir allá y hablar con el Patriarca? La confianza de Honor, de esa mujer que me crió y… no sé, yo solo quería avanzar, moverme y dejar de fingir algo que realmente no era y que me hacía sentir infeliz._

 _No agradezco a Kardia todo eso pero en parte sí. Él fue grosero y no fue la única vez que tuvimos este tipo de encuentros porque, desde ese día, yo vendí mi alma a Athena. Yo juré servir a ella todo lo que pudiera aun si eso significaba sacrificar mi vida"._

* * *

— ¿Estas segura que quieres hacer esto? —dijo Evangelina a un lado de Lorian. Habían intentado acomodar un poco su apariencia pero sin mucho éxito. Con el vestido roto, sucio y despeinada no había mucho que se pudiera hacer—Lorian… si quieres podemos…

—No.

—Pero…

—Evangelina… quiero verlo, no me importa cómo me vea… un poco. Por primera vez en un tiempo siento que puedo caminar sin un peso en los hombros y realmente no me importa si mi vestido está roto o si las flores quedaron hechas nada, solo quiero hablar con él.

—Eres muy extraña para tu edad, ¿lo sabias?

—Sí, hasta yo me extraño por eso pero es la manera en que nos han criado donde la señora Lais.

Evangelina sonreía y de un momento al otro las enormes puertas de la cámara patriarcal se abrieron revelando frente a ellas un camino de alfombra roja como la sangre, pilares de piedra blanca y al final, un trono de piedra y oro.

Lorian tragó grueso, agradeció a Athena que solo estaba el Patriarca ahí sentado y que los caballeros no estaban ahí, solo dos doncellas paradas cerca del trono. Aspros había ido a entrenar y tampoco estaba muy interesado de acompañarlas así que apenas Lorian tomó la decisión de ir él se fue. Lo que le había extrañado a Lorian al verlo otra vez fueron sus ojos, esa mirada había cambiado y no para bien.

—Camina… —dijo Evangelina en voz baja. Lorian estaba petrificada, no podía mover ni una parte de su cuerpo—Lorian…

—Avanza… —ambas escucharon la voz del Patriarca desde el otro lado del salón—no tengas miedo que aquí nadie te hará daño, nunca.

—… —Lorian cerró la boca y comenzó a respirar con más calma—Evangelina, por favor… ¿puedes dejarme hablar con él a solas?

—… —la rubia estuvo a punto de reclamarle pero solo le salió una sonrisa—te espero afuera, que no se haga el atardecer o me tendré que ir sin ti—le dio una caricia en la cabeza y salió del lugar.

Al momento del estruendo de las puertas al cerrarse todo el lugar quedó como si estuviera en otra parte, como si el salón entero estuviera aislado del mundo. La niña miró al hombre en el trono, no era primera vez que lo veía y aun así sentía como si un extraño la observara.

—Ven.

Lorian comenzó a caminar poco a poco, cada paso era inseguro y temeroso. Mirando la alta figura del Patriarca estirarle la mano para que la tomara sintió algo en su pecho, no sabía que era pero no era malo, todo lo contrario, era acogedor. Poco a poco alzó su mano como si quisiera alcanzar la del Patriarca, la velocidad de los pasos también iba en aumento y cuando se encontró cerca sintió que podía hacer eso que más le gustaba, correr.

Corrió como nunca antes y se lanzó a los brazos de aquel hombre. Lloró mucho, tomaba la túnica del Patriarca y la estrujaba con fuerzas a la vez que sentía la mano de Sage acariciarle la cabeza con calma.

— ¿Por qué lloras, Laura?

—No sé, es un dolor… en mi pecho… como si… como si me hubiera ido mucho tiempo y haber vuelto a casa después de tanto y tantas cosas vividas—Lorian no dejó de llorar y Sage la dejó descargarse porque entendía a que se refería la niña con eso. Ese dolor de haberte arrancado de algo que amabas.

— ¿Odias a Honor por haberte impedido venir?

—No.

— ¿Qué sientes entonces?

—Tristeza… felicidad… miedo…

—No hemos logrado nada en todo este tiempo pero eso no nos detiene… ¿sabes por qué? —Lorian negó con la cabeza y miró a Sage a los ojos—porque hay esperanza, en cada mañana, en cada ser humano hay una esperanza y nosotros somos los encargados de que esas no se pierdan e incluso en nosotros existe. Las estrellas me dijeron que vendrías y estoy orgulloso de que tú sola hayas tomado la decisión de venir aquí, decirme lo que sientes y de que amas este lugar pero aún queda algo por decidir.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—No puedo obligarte a vivir aquí, aun eres una niña—Lorian asintió, tenía el rostro hinchado y los ojos un poco rojos por el llanto—puede que contigo aquí logremos algo pero es necesario que vengas, entrenarte en esto porque yo sé que tu abuelo lo hubiera querido, tú tienes algún don especial, tienes algo que puede que te distinga del resto pero jamás lo sabremos si te quedas tejiendo manteles para mesas de té.

—Lo hago bien, señor—ambos rieron. Siempre debía haber risas, todos los días.

—Tendrás que abandonar muchas cosas y acostumbrarte a nuevas… nuevas caras, nuevas rutinas, nueva vida.

—Lo hare… no importa.

—Con palabras no puedo Lorian, necesito ver algo que me asegure que tú seguirás aquí con nosotros. Algo que me haga ver que estas dispuesta a darlo todo por el Santuario y Athena.

— ¿Cómo una acción?

—Puede ser, desprenderte de algo que ames. Siendo una niña puedes tener algo que sea especial para ti—poco poseía ella, solo era una niña, pero sí había algo que podía dar y que no importaba ya que su valor no era lo mismo a estar ahí parada— ¿alguna idea?

—Sí señor, ¿tiene una navaja? —Sage se quedó impresionado con la petición de la menor pero al instante mandó a una de las doncellas a buscar el objeto pedido por la niña. Al llegar la chica le entregó la navaja a Lorian y Sage la miró con duda y un poco de miedo de lo que pudiera hacer con el afilado objeto.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—… —Lorian tomó su largo cabello oscuro y con todas las fuerzas que tenía fue cortándolo poco a poco y de manera muy descuadrada. Sage miraba con una sonrisa la acción de Lorian, no había nada más sagrado para una mujer, o niña en este caso, que su cabello—y… esto—Lorian se quitó el collar que le había dado su abuelo antes de partir—es lo último que tengo de mi abuelo… él me lo dio y es muy preciado para mí… pero la aprobación de Athena lo es más, ¿con esto sería suficiente, señor? —Sage miró los mechones de cabellos en el suelo, largos y regados formando como un círculo alrededor de la niña y el collar en su mano. Una cadena de oro con colgante de oro, parecía una moneda pero no había nada en ninguno de los dos lados.

—… —Sage al subir la mirada vio a una niña con el cabello mal cortado y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Verla así le recordaba a cierto hombre que una vez fue, hace mucho tiempo, un "cachorro de león" y no había manera de negar que esa niña fuera su nieta. Tomó el collar y se lo volvió a colocar—con esto es más que suficiente, una acción… pero una de las doncellas te ayudara a terminar de cortarte mejor el cabello, lo tienes horrible y disparejo—la niña asintió. Sage abrió sus brazos y le dio un abrazo—hoy es el comienzo pequeña, aún falta un tiempo pero la guerra se acerca, estemos dos pasos adelante de Hades, hagamos de esta guerra nuestra ventaja más grande.

— ¿Guerra…? —Sage quedó de piedra y Lorian con los ojos abiertos como platos—… ¿Qué guerra, señor Patriarca?

—… ¿no te han contado de eso, verdad?

* * *

" _Ciertamente esa fue la primera vez que escuché sobre la "guerra santa" e incluso a esa edad no tuve miedo de lo que vendría en un futuro, era una niña aun y a esa edad todos nos creemos inmortales, pensamos que somos invencibles y que nada ni nadie nos puede hacer daño. Escuchar al Patriarca nombra esas palabras, "guerra santa", me hizo sentir extraña. Para mí, ese día, fue el comienzo de muchas cosas, muchas situaciones que me hicieron madurar, que me golpearon, que me destruyeron, que me hicieron crecer, que me hicieron ver el mundo de manera diferente… que llenaron de luz mi vida… que hicieron abrir mi corazón a muchas cosas"_

* * *

No hace falta decir que cuando Evangelina la vio salir con su melena corta hasta la barbilla casi le daba un infarto. No llegaba a lucir como un chico pero en esa mirada, esa sonrisa y ella en general logró ver a esa niña alegre que hace más de un año se había esfumado pero ahora estaba de vuelta. El problema estaba ahora en cómo explicar ese corte a Lais y a Honor.

Lorian había prometido volver dentro de dos días para que el Patriarca le explicara todo sobre la guerra santa, Hades, los espectros y para comenzar con su manejo del cosmo. El otro problema era cómo explicarle a Honor que Lorian estaría así de ahora en adelante, que había hecho algo "grave" y que había desobedecido. Con Lais no había problema porque ella deseaba tanto que ella hubiera vuelto al Santuario que si la veía llegar así poco le iba a importar pero con Honor era distinto.

— ¿Crees que se moleste mucho?

—Por la decisión de regresar no, por el cabello sí—Lorian se acarició los pocos mechones que le quedaban y ambas siguieron bajando las escaleras con rumbo a Rodorio—descuida, ese crece otra vez y, a pesar de todo, no se te ve mal ese corte.

— ¿Crees que hice lo correcto?

—Sí, algo me dice que sí y la señora Lais quería que todo esto pasara y todo fue bueno. Por lo menos eso me dijo un día antes de venir, también porque quiere que su hijo llegue para enseñarte algunas cosas y sería muy útil.

— ¿Hijo? ¿La señora Lais tiene un hijo? —dijo Lorian sorprendida ante lo dicho por Evangelina. En todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo ahí jamás escuchó de un hijo— ¿y es mayor?

—Dos en realidad. Debe tener sus veintitantos y el otro es mayor que él. Los tuvo en sus treinta y tantos años así que ella no era tan joven pero logró tener a dos varones, el que te mencioné es el menor.

— ¿Y su esposo?

—Él murió antes de que naciera el menor, una enfermedad incurable al parecer. Ella jamás lo menciona pero está muy feliz por haber logrado tener a sus hijos.

Lorian asintió y entre conversación y conversación la bajada se hizo corta y ya estaba entrando a la casa de Aries. El sol seguía en el cielo y eso tranquilizaba más a Evangelina porque de noche era casi imposible intentar llegar a casa de la señora Lais.

— ¿Y dónde están sus hijos?

—Él mayor viaja mucho, hace unos años que no va a visitarla, ella lo entiende porque le gusta lo que hace y creo que la señora Lais en su juventud era muy aventurera como esos dos. El menor también viaja mucho cumpliendo deberes pero eso no le preocupa a ella.

— ¿Y que son para que viajen tanto? ¿Comerciantes?

—Mmm… podría decirse que sí y no… —dijo Evangelina pensando la situación—en realidad creo que serían más como…

— ¿Piratas? —Lorian rió por su comentario pero Evangelina solo asintió— ¿Ah?

—Ahora que lo estoy pensando muy bien, ella me dijo que uno de ellos las trajo a Grecia en su barco del Santuario—dijo la joven rubia con una sonrisa.

—… ¿Ah?...

—Sí, el menor. Él se llama Lars.

— ¡¿Ah?!

* * *

" _Bien dicen que todos los días se aprenden cosas nuevas… muy nuevas. Por los momentos le encontraba sentido a muchas cosas, además de que ella y el menor se llaman casi igual. No fue mucha sorpresa después, se me fue a los dos días más o menos porque cada que la miraba a ella siempre encontraba cosas que se le asimilaran a Lars. Los ojos, el cabello, la nariz, la forma de reírse y la sonrisa… no me había dado cuanta antes porque era muy niña cuando lo conocí y…"_

—Toc, toc… —Lorian detuvo su escritura, se sentó recta y rodó los ojos—… dije toc, toc…

—Pasa—dijo con fastidio la joven mujer— ¿Podrías solo tocar la puerta y no hacer los ruidos con tu boca? ¿Me pregunto si algún día maduraras? Tantos años y sigues siendo el mismo idiota.

—No le hables así a "tu tío"

—Mi tío nada, eres más mi primo que otra cosa a pesar de que mamá si era tu prima—Lorian se levantó de la silla y enfrento a la figura que tenía atrás. Un hombre alto, musculoso pero no mucho, cabello largo negro y ojos tan azules como el cielo—me pregunto si algún día… te bañaras Lars, hueles horrible—Lorian se tapó la nariz y ventiló el aire con la mano— ¿Dónde te metiste esta vez? Apestas a que no has tocado suelo en tres meses.

—Entrega de pescado, hay que alimentar a la gente aquí, la guerra nos dejó cortos de todo pero gracias a Athena mi hermano y yo conservamos nuestros barcos—dijo con una sonrisa infantil—además de que quise aprovechar y visitar a mis sobrinitios.

—Te los regalo si quieres.

—Sería estupendo, conmigo se portan muy bien—ambos fueron saliendo de la habitación. Era costumbre que cada vez que Lars llegaba fueran a pasear al jardín— ¿Cómo está todo por aquí?

—Lento pero bien.

—Tú sabes que esa es la medicina para curar las heridas, heridas profundas como estas.

La entrada al jardín estaba cerca del estudio de Lorian. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta que la luz del sol los arropó. Lars no había pisado el Santuario desde hacía ya cuatro meses. Como había dicho anteriormente, la guerra los había dejado mal y él y Dasras eran los únicos que aun conservaban esos hermosos navíos del Santuario y proveían de lo que pudieran conseguir en sus viajes.

— ¿Cómo han sido tus viajes?

—Solitarios como siempre, solo las gaviotas, la tripulación que logro conseguir a veces y yo—ambos caminaban por los jardines sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, preferían solo ponerse al día con todas las historias de cada uno—escuché que tuviste otra perdida.

—Sí, decidimos no volver a intentarlo… es muy doloroso tener una ilusión y que de la nada se rompa… —Lars había tocado tema sensible—pero eso ya pasó, ahora lo principal es que busques esposa y te cases.

—Tu sabes que solo había una mujer en mi vida—ambos sonrieron y Lorian soltó un suspiro pesado— ¿Dónde están los niños? Tengo muchas ganas de verlos.

—Deberían estar por aquí jug… ¡Niños! ¡¿Qué hacen?!

Ambos se detuvieron al ver que los gemelos tenían a Rey amarrado de cabeza en un árbol. Anael y Halcyon estaban a unos pocos metros de ellos, al parecer Anael le leía un libro a Halcyon. La mayor de las niñas había aprendido a leer rápido, lo cual sorprendió bastante a su madre.

—Están mas alborotados que nunca…

— ¡Tío Lars! —en menos de lo que esperaban Andros e Ilarion se tiraron sobre Lars y lo tumbaron al suelo.

— ¡Mocosos desobedientes! —los tres reían alegremente, Lars tenía una conexión especial con los cinco niños y ellos también lo querían mucho.

—Yo volveré a escribir, tú cuídalos un rato y cuéntales algunas historias de tus viajes… nada de lo que después te puedas arrepentir, Lars… —Lorian apuntó primero al mayor y luego a los dos niños—y ustedes dos bajen a Rey del árbol.

— ¡Sí, mamá!

Lorian se escapó y vio la imagen desde lejos. Momentos como esos eran los que le recordaban que todo había pasado, que ya nada los podría dañar.

Al llegar a su estudio nuevamente se sentó y mojó la pluma en el tintero.

" _No recuerdo, jamás en lo que llevo de vida actualmente, haber escuchado unos gritos tan potentes como los que me dio la señora Lais al llegar a casa. Fue…fue de proposiciones titánicas y al final estaba muerta de la risa… fue algo confuso y extraño a la vez. A pesar de sus regaños no dijo nada de que jamás volviera o que no me quería cerca de los terrenos del Santuario, todo lo contrario, parecía que hasta me estaba botando de la casa"_

* * *

— ¿Estas lista? —dijo Evangelina. Ambas estaban paradas frente a la puerta de la casa donde vivían, tenía un poco de miedo.

— ¿Y si nos escapamos?

—No seas necia, no creo que te diga nada malo, es… solo un corte de cabello un poco extremo…

— ¿Un poco? —Lorian se pasó la mano por la cabeza, apenas y le quedaba para amarrarse una coleta muy pequeña—me va a matar.

—Nos va a matar—Evangelina respiró hondo y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Para mala suerte de ellas Lais se encontraba tomando su té de la tarde con otras tres chicas—llegamos.

—Que bien lindas, ¿Cómo les…? —Lais escupió el té al ver a Lorian. No solo por el cabello estaba impresionada sino también por el vestido— ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

—Ah…

— ¡Ni en todos mis años había visto algo así! ¡¿Acaso tienen idea de cuánto cuesta comprar un vestido así o al menos hacerlo?! ¡Y tú cabello! —Lais le pasó una mano por el cabello y respiró pausadamente pero aun molesta— ¡Creí que solo irían a entregar las flores pero no, veo que decidiste ponerte a pelear con alguien seguramente! ¡Mírate el vestido, esta todo sucio y roto! ¡Y tus rodillas! —Lais le levantó un poco el vestido y notó que sus rodillas estaban heridas.

—… —Lorian bajó la mirada por la pena. La situación se volvió más extraña cuando la señora Lais comenzó a reírse.

—Ve a tu cuarto y date un baño—Evangelina y Lorian se miraron las caras extrañadas, la señora Lais o había tenido un ataque a una escala grabe o algo raro pasaba.

Lorian pasó por un lado y dejó a Evangelina sola con Lais. No quería hacerlo pero tenía más miedo de como estaría Lais cuando dejara de reír de esa manera.

Al llegar a su pequeño cuarto se dio cuenta que ya era de noche. Se asomó por la ventana que había la lado de su cama y se puso a ver las estrellas, a contemplar sus destellos, parecían tan felices por alguna razón. Lorian pensaba en la decisión que tomó esa tarde, una nueva vida… nuevas caras… nuevas experiencias… esas habían sido las palabras de Sage y no podía decir que no sintiera miedo, sí lo tenía y mucho, pero otra parte de ella la hacía sentir como si hubiera vuelto a casa.

Luego de darse un baño rápido se sentó sobre su cama y se contempló los pies y recordó a alguien, alguien que pareció haber olvidado.

—Señor Ilias… —en ese instante recordó el regalo de Ilias. Ese que le causó dolor de cabeza y que no comprendía. Por puro instinto se colocó en posición loto he hizo la misma posición que hacía Ilias—escuchar al viento… él te dirá todo…

Lorian cerró los ojos y trató de caer en un trance, aquel que una vez le enseñó Sage. Quería ver… pero, ¿ver qué? No sabía como decirlo pero sentía que "viendo" lograría entender parte del por qué se sentía así.

Respiró pausadamente y sintió es misma cosa, el como si su cuerpo lo jalaran y en pocos segundos se encontró con otra escena que no pintaba bien. Fuego, mucho fuego… destrucción y muerte inundaban lo que parecía ser un pequeño pueblo pero era difícil decir de donde era ya que todo estaba destruido.

Lorian cayó de rodillas, estaba cansada de ver siempre lo mismo, solo destrucción.

— _Despierta… por favor… despierta, Hylas_ —Lorian dio media vuelta y se encontró con una mujer que sostenía el cuerpo de un hombre— _¡por favor despierta!_

—… —no hacía falta decir que el hombre estaba muerto— _**¿Qué está pasando aquí?**_ —dijo Lorian mirando toda la situación desde donde estaba.

— _No me hagas esto Hylas, tus bromas son malas…_ —la joven de cabellos rubios lo sostenía como podía, cargaba una armadura dorada, su casco estaba en suelo y el apacible rostro del hombre estaba lleno de sangre, hilos de sangre salían de su cabeza, de su boca, nariz y ojos— _me prometiste que superaríamos esto juntos. Prometiste que cuando acabara esta guerra tu y yo… tu y yo…_

— _¿Terminaste?_ —la chica se asustó al escuchar es voz— _él no despertara y lo sabes muy bien Sibel, él se fue._

— _Aléjate de mí Radamanthys… asqueroso espectro_ —la chica no soltó el cuerpo del caballero— _yo no tengo nada que tú quieras. Déjame estar con él._

— _No, no lo tienes…ahorita_ —el cuerpo del espectro fue saliendo de entre las llamas y Sibel lo miraba desafiantemente— _¿Dónde está? ¡¿Dónde lo pusiste, maldita mujer?!_

— _¡Jamás te lo diría!_

— _Athena, sus caballeros y tú tienen al señor Hades lleno de impaciencia… no sé por qué esta tan interesado en ti pero me tienes molesto, maté a tu amado y aun así sigues firme_ —la tomó por el brazo y la alzó por los aires. Los ojos del espectro se clavaron en los de ella— _puedo sentir algo en ti…_

—…

— _Mira a tu alrededor Sibel, todo esto pasó por culpa tuya y de él. Si ustedes no hubieran estado aquí yo no habría destruido este lugar pero fueron egoístas, pensaron más en su amor e hiciste que él amara a alguien más que no fuera su diosa. No eres buena persona, amiga mía._

— _Radamanthys… ¿Por qué me haces esto? Tú y yo… éramos los mejores amigos… ¿Por qué me haces esto?_

— _No fui yo… no fue la guerra… fueron nuestros destinos Sibel. Tú con Athena, yo con el señor Hades_ —Sibel lloraba viendo los ojos de ese hombre— _yo no soy el causante de tu dolor Sibel, el causante es tu mera existencia… la tuya y la mía._

— _No… mi vida ha sido hermosa y llena de luz… una luz que jamás se extinguirá Radamanthys._

— _Eso dices tú_ —Radamanthys la soltó y cayó al suelo dándose un golpe muy fuerte en el brazo. El espectro hizo un movimiento con sus alas y todo el fuego se extinguió— _vete, dale a tu santo dorado el entierro que se merece y la próxima vez que nos veamos…_

— _Será la última Radamanthys… eso te lo juro…—_ dijo la chica con rabia en la voz tratando de levantarse del suelo— _jamás… y escúchame bien, jamás me quitaras lo que por derecho_ _celestial le pertenece a mi señora Athena. Dile a Hades que el Santuario lo espera… si quiere la victoria entonces que venga por ella._

Lorian abrió los ojos y estaba de vuelta en su habitación. Despertó repentinamente y se ahogó con su propia saliva, se tapó la boca y tosió con fuerzas.

— ¿Qué… fue eso? —Lorian cayó en su cama y miró el techo, su respiración estaba agitada— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué… vienen a mí?

No era la primera vez que pasaba y cada vez eran más misteriosas sus visiones. Ya que iría al Santuario podía preguntarle al Patriarca pero a la vez estaba la duda de hacerlo.

* * *

" _No fue la última vez que las vi, a esas mujeres que… más adelante sabrán quienes eran ellas. Con el paso de los años ellas jamás se fueron y jamás se irían. Me lo habían demostrado más de una vez con sus historias._

 _Después de ese día recuerdo perfectamente que fui al Santuario el día pautado por el Patriarca Sage para que me entrenara. Honor no volvía aún y yo seguía poniendo en duda lo que hice porque no la quería ver decepcionada de mí, decepcionada de que la única persona que más amaba en este mundo la hubiera traicionado pero… ¿Por qué traicionarla? ¿Qué es lo que hacía que la traicionara? ¿Por qué ir al Santuario era traición para ella? Eran muchas preguntas en mi cabeza y yo solo tenía 9 años de edad"_

* * *

Dentro del estudio del Patriarca Lorian comenzó a ver cosas impresionantes, le gustaban libros y ahí había de sobra. Libros que hablaban de las estrellas, como leerlas, historias contadas en un pasado lejano por ellas.

—Escucha Lorian, ¿ves esos libros? —Sage apuntó a un librero enorme lleno de libro a reventar y de pergaminos amarillentos—cada uno de ellos es un mundo, cada uno es un universo. Estos libros son los diarios que se han podido recolectar de aquellos caballeros dorados de eras pasadas, todos y cada uno de ellos han escrito sus memorias en papel y tinta, y cada uno conserva esa chispa de cosmo que una vez le pertenecieron. Son como las armaduras que aun guardan memorias de sus antiguos dueños, estos libros son iguales.

—Son muchos libros.

—Mira este—Sage tomó uno no tan grueso y de pasta dura de color rojo con dorado—lee el nombre de la portada—Sage le entregó el libro a la niña y en letras doradas se leía un nombre y su constelación.

—… Alonso de Leo…

—Tu abuelo era un caballero dorado, de los mejores y mi mano derecha por muchos años antes de que él partiera de estas tierras y se fuera lo más lejos que pudo—Lorian le entregó el libro a Sage lo cual lo sorprendió— ¿no lo quieres leer? —ella negó con la cabeza y muy decidida.

—No, no aun su Excelencia… creo que no es momento.

—Tu abuelo fue uno de los mejores, eso te lo puede decir cualquiera que lo recuerde e Ilias lo respetó y quiso como un padre. Fue maestro de varios aquí y algunos de plata pero el que siempre destacó fue Ilias.

—… —la niña calló y solo se dedicó a escuchar.

—Alonso era un alma más en este lugar, un alma que luchó siempre contra lo que se viniera. Su padre fue también un caballero dorado y estoy casi seguro que sintió el deber de serlo también solo para no dejar la muerte de su padre en la oscuridad. Cuando conoció a Aurora, tu abuela, fue como si esa parte real de él hubiera vuelto, una vez él me dijo que ella era su verdad.

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

—A que tal vez él sentía que su vida era mentira, que todo lo que hacía era falso y que daba la imagen de importarle pero que su vida era un teatro. Al conocer a Aurora su vida cambió y ella era la única verdad en tantas mentiras—la expresión de Sage se entristeció al recordar a la pareja en aquellos años dorados—no puedo negar jamás que ella fue el amor de su vida y que, como muy pocos aquí, encontró a quien más amar que nuestra diosa. Aurora era una chica del pueblo, sus padres venían de España al igual que Alonso, su familia tenía un puesto de flores en Rodorio y a ella le gustaba mucho pintar a veces.

—…

—… al morir Aurora… el corazón de muchos se rompió. De personas que la conocíamos como Honor, mi hermano y yo… al ella morir ya no se podía hacer nada y Alonso nos rogó miles de veces que lo ayudáramos, al pasar el tiempo el cayó en la tristeza pero tenía a Celeste, tu madre. El corazón de aquellos que entristecieron con su muerte poco a poco fueron curándose pero el que nunca se curó fue el de Alonso, por eso se fue de aquí y comenzó una nueva vida lejos del Santuario. ¿Planeaba volver en algún punto para ayudar con la guerra? Eso ni yo lo sé pero lo que sé es que, por alguna sospecha mía, él quería que tu estuvieras aquí.

— ¿Por qué habría eso de ser así, su Excelencia?

—Porque ustedes pertenecen aquí—dijo Sage con una sonrisa.

— ¿Ustedes?

—Sí… —la charla fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta—vaya, llegó más rápido de lo que creí.

— ¿Quién?

—Entra.

Lorian miró a la alta figura entrar al estudio y se sorprendió de sobremanera la ver a ese hombre ahí. Estaba un poco más musculo, su cabello estaba más largo sin duda, sus ojos azules brillaban de la emoción… y apestaba a pescado.

—Huele horrible—Lorian se tapó la nariz y arrugó la cara con desagrado.

—No esta tan mal—dijo Sage.

— ¿Y por qué se cubre la nariz también, su Excelencia?

— ¿Saben que estoy aquí, verdad? Y que me están prácticamente insultando…

—Lo siento Lars, son cosas de niños—dijo Sage quitando su mano de la nariz y a aguantarse el olor—me alegra de que volvieras, muchacho. Tenías varios años sin venir.

—Ordenes de usted señor y no es fácil entrenar a unos tripulantes en este tipo de cosas si ni saben leer el cielo—Lars miró mejor a la niña y al darse cuenta mejor de quien era abrió los ojos como dos enormes platos—… ¿Lorian?

—Buenos días, capitán Lars—Lorian se quitó la mano de la nariz y a aguantar, al igual que Sage, el olor que desprendía Lars.

— ¡Niña, como has crecido! —como era más grande que ella, la tomó de la cintura y le dio vueltas por los aires—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Dos años? ¿Tres?

—Algo así, señor.

—Lars… —ambos voltearon a ver a Sage—cuéntame, ¿Cómo va todo por el mar?

—Señor, he decirle que todo ha ido un poco movido desde mi último reporte hace dos meses, interceptamos a varias estrellas malignas y se han enviado caballeros a que las sigan de cerca pero están volviendo a la tierra más rápido de lo que jamás me imagine. Por fortuna mi hermano y yo no hemos perdido a nadie pero la tripulación de Rolan sufrió algunos daños por culpa de un espectro que venía del nuevo mundo, señor. Dasras seguía por tierra a unos junto con su escuadrilla pero los perdieron en el paso a Polonia por la guerra que se está dando lugar. Italia esta tranquilo en su mayoría, Francia también pero en España Gabriel tuvo un inconveniente con una estrella recién llegada, entró en combate con él pero fue asesinado, señor.

—Justo lo que no quería…

—Pero señor, hay buenas noticias en todo esto.

— ¿Y cuáles serían? —Lorian estaba sentada en una silla cerca al escritorio de Sage mientras los dos adultos hablaban.

—Según me han informado, la población de nuevos reclutas estaba disminuyendo pero Dasras y yo hemos traído 20 nuevos aprendices—Sage le dio una media sonrisa— ¿está bien para usted?

—Está perfecto, podremos equilibrarnos un poco. Ya que Sísifo es caballero y puede que pronto haya más dorados por aquí.

— ¿Quiénes son los afortunados, señor?

—Uno es Aspros, le falta muy poco para ganar la armadura de Géminis—Lorian escuchó atenta esa noticia, así que por fin ese chico sería un verdadero caballero de elite—el otro es Hasgard, él tendrá la armadura que tu rechazaste, Lars.

—No siga con eso señor, mi vida es la aventura, no estar mirando una escalinata de piedra. Prefiero estar donde estoy, creo que soy de más ayuda así. Aun recuerdo a esos niños… dígame, acaso el hermano de Asp…

— ¡Silencio Lars! —Sage miró con discreción a Lorian que vio extrañada la situación— ¿cuánto te quedaras?

—Lo que usted diga, señor.

—Creo que esta será una larga temporada en tierra para ti—dijo Sage a lo que Lars hizo una mueca de fastidio—lo siento, necesitamos a caballeros expertos que entrenen a los nuevos aprendices que trajiste.

—No hay problema, señor—dijo Lars con fastidio notorio— ¿Hay más aprendices de dorados?

—Sí, están el de Krest, el de Lugonis y uno nuevo que al aparecer le gustan los retos grandes. Vino por la armadura de Escorpio.

—Valiente el pequeño entonces, por lo que veo muchas cosas cambiaron en mi ausencia.

—Ya ves Lars, hay que avanzar.

— ¿Y la señorita Athena? ¿Nada aun? —dijo el chico en voz baja. Al parecer ese asunto era medio secreto, no muchos estaban ya contentos con eso de pelear por una Diosa que no "existía" — ¿muchos se fueron por eso?

—Sí, pero los que se quedaron están bien, saben que algún día ella vendrá.

Lorian solo escuchaba, no opinaba ya que no podía hacerlo y entendía que tampoco debía. Lars habló un par de cosas más con el Patriarca Sage y se retiró de la oficina rápidamente, al parecer iba a ir a ver a su madre.

— ¿Te vienes ahorita o más tarde? —la niña volteó a ver al Patriarca buscando una respuesta.

—Más tarde Lars.

—Me quedare en los alrededores entonces, para que no vuelva sola—Lars salió por la puerta y junto con él el olor a pescado.

—Es urgente que se bañe ese muchacho…

—Sí...

* * *

" _El Patriarca tenía sus métodos de enseñanza, al ser un hombre con un rango tan alto pensé que no tendría tiempo para mí pero era extraño ver que todo lo que hacía durante el día me lo contaba. Me hablaba de cada detalle de lo que pudiera estar haciendo. No me importaba y era interesante a veces pero su trabajo era muy duro"_

* * *

—Lorian, ¿puedes llevar esto a la enfermería? —Sage le entregó un sobre—dáselo a la doncella encargada y ella sabrá que hacer luego. Cuando termines te puedes retirar y te veré en dos días otra vez.

—Sí señor, que tenga una buena tarde.

Lorian salió del estudio con rapidez a entregar el sobre. Abrió las puertas del salón, debían ser como las cinco de la tarde y el sol estaba comenzando a bajar.

—Muy bien, ahora… —Lorian miró el sobre y se acordó de un asunto muy importante que había olvidado preguntarle al Patriarca—… ¿Dónde queda la enfermería?...

Tardó un poco bajando todas las escaleras y el sol tampoco ayudaba mucho esos días, lo bueno era que el cabello corto no le hacía dar más calor. Al encontrar la enfermería les entregó las cosas a las doncellas encargadas y se fue directo a casa.

Casi llegando a la salida se encontró con Lars esperándola. Al verla llegar le sonrió ampliamente, el sol se ocultaba detrás de él y a medida que Lorian avanzaba una imagen terrorífica se formó ante sus ojos. Todo era fuego y destrucción a su alrededor, había una mujer de lila cabellera en el suelo tratando de levantarse pero estaba muy lastimada para hacerlo. Y así como la imagen vino así mismo se fue, algo fugaz.

— ¿Estas bien, Lorian? —la niña no contestaba pero era consciente de que le estaban halando.

—Nada, estoy bien… vamos a casa…

Lars no se terminaba de convencer pero prefería hablar de eso con su madre. Ella sabía más cosas que él y puede que alguna respuesta tuviera.

El camino a casa fue silencioso y eso a Lars le pareció extraño porque conocía a esa niña, estuvo con él navegando mucho tiempo y era siempre muy alegre a pesar de todo. Al llegar a casa ya las estrellas estaban en el cielo, brillando con luz eterna y mostrando sus más bellos colores. Para Lars el cielo era la respuesta a todo lo que vendría, ellas lo guiaban todo el tiempo y les daban las respuestas a preguntas que su mente siempre sacaba.

— ¿Va a entrar? —el trayecto, a pesar de ser medio largo, se les había hecho rápido. Estando frente a la casa donde había pasado varios años de su vida, Lars se había quedado a contemplar el cielo.

—Sí, voy en unos segundos—Lorian sonrió y entró a la casa.

—Entonces las cosas cambian cuando se pisa el Santuario… ¿Qué opinan ustedes?... ¿Qué opinas tú, padre? —Lars siempre se "comunicaba" con su padre de esa manera, de esa forma lo sentía más cercano—llegué a salvo pero el estar aquí me limita, quiero hacer más por el Santuario, por mi diosa… tengo fe en que volverá algún día pero… ¿Qué tanto tendremos que esperar por ella? ¿Será una niña? ¿Una mujer ya adulta?

—Tienes muchas dudas, hijo mío—Lais salió de la casa y se posó junto a su hijo—ven y dale un abrazo a tu madre, deja a los cielos en paz un segundo—el chico sonrió y le dio un abrazo a la hermosa mujer—uno de mis hombres ya está aquí, falta otro.

—Vendrá pronto, madre.

— ¿Qué dudas tienes ahora, Lars?

—Es sobre esta guerra, no sé… la veo perdida.

—Nunca pienses así, las guerras que se han ganado han sido gracias a que los caballeros jamás dejaron de creer en Athena. Yo siempre te enseñé en muchas historias de guerras pasadas los milagros que Pegaso y Athena han logrado juntos.

—Sí… pero ni Athena ni Pegaso han vuelto aun…

— ¿Te acuerdas de la historia de nuestra señora Athena del siglo 14?

— ¿La señorita Alejandría? Sí, como lo olvidaría. Nació y creció aquí, criada para ser un diosa desde muy pequeña, dulce y amable con todos… y el caballero de Pegaso siempre a su lado.

—Sí, su amor fue prohibido pero no hubo un milagro más grande que el de ellos para haber ganado esa guerra, incluso Krest te lo puede decir, él estuvo ahí en ese tiempo. Y así muchas Atenas han sido la esperanza de todos nosotros, cree en ella, creen en que volverá y no importa como vuelva o su origen. Athena siempre será Athena, sabemos que ya nació pero no sabemos dónde está.

—Entonces, ¿no crees que deba molestar a los cielos un rato para saber eso? —el chico le sonrió a su madre y esta solo negó con la cabeza ya resinada que sus dos hijos tenían la cabeza más tiempo en las estrellas que en la tierra.

—No te tardes mucho.

—No lo hare, descansa madre.

—Descansa, Lars.

 _ **Continuara.**_

* * *

 _ **Holiiiiis! Aquí les traigo este capi, espero que les guste :3 la historia ira avanzando más rápido por un lado, sé que hay muchas dudas pero poco a poco se irán aclarando. En cuanto a la Athena del siglo 14, yo tengo una cuenta en DA (Deviantart) y ahí hay un dibujo de ella, mi usuario es AltheadeLeo93, es una de cabello rizado (por si la quieren ver) para el próximo capi van a pasar mas cosas interesantes y espero que este les guste. Me despido por ahora y nos leemos después.**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_


End file.
